Gundam Seed Build Fighters
by altaf9312
Summary: Stellar revive transfer to another Universe and found Fun Build and Gunpla Battle want to learn. Also help Red Hair Boy and he gave her reward Gem Crystal. In other Side Shinn also have Gem Crystal he make a wish want to see Stellar again than he transfer himself other Universe. 1 Day they both see each other again spend time together and Participated World Gunpla Battle.
1. Chapter Prologue

Gundam Seed Build Fighters

Remind: I don't Own Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Prologue: 2 Fighter From another World

In the cold water lake of Berlin, a girl with Golden Hair, suddenly her necklace was glow. And transport her own body somewhere else, going into stars. In other World the Gold hair Girl landed on Japan Forest in night. The Girl Gold open her eyes saw Star on the sky went she up. "Shinn? Where is Shinn?" Stellar wake up weak and walk slowly. Suddenly she fell slide it, and someone found her Stellar saw a Man with a Clock and has long but not too long hair. Also a woman carried her inside the Car and Stellar close her Eyes because fainted.

In Cosmic Era World, After 2 Month since the Kira, Shinn, Athrun and there friends from another Dimension for fight the Dimension Rift War than the World has been back to Normal including after Battle at Neo-Genesis now wars are over. Than after trip on 3rd February C.E74 on Saturday. On the PLANT, Shinn go out buy some cloths with Kira and the Other including Chairwoman Clyne, and Cagalli. Shinn went he outside the Clothes he saw the a Woman has Black Skin, about crossing the street since Walking Light tell but suddenly the Car is run out Control, and Woman was shock didn't move Shinn run out and grab her and save and the Car hit the Traffic Lights. "Oh, Thank you Dear Boy for Saving my Life." Shinn reply. "You Welcome, I don't know what the Hell Driver thinking." He upset and saw the Driver came out saw the Green Uniform and run, Shinn draw his Hand Gun and shoot both of his legs. "Don't move!" The Military vehicle arrive and put the Spy in the Cargo and Kira and the other's arrive, Shinn tell what happen, then Woman approach him. "Once again Thank you boy for saving me, however I repay you?" Shinn waving refuse. "Um, no there's no need to." Woman hold his Right arm sense something. "My goodness you the inside you, you in pain someone your Love was lost forever, am I right, Shinn Asuka?" Shinn surprise. "Huh how do you know my name?!" Woman reply. "My name is Zecora, From Earth Place in Africa, to came sightseeing from PLANT, ah I gave you this." Zecora check the purse pull out was a Gem Necklace and give to him. "What is this I can't take this Zecora-San." Zecora explain. "This Necklace will be honest yourself who you feel love with, also you can make a Wish on the Arista Crystal if you want someone or something you want, oh I forgot I got to go, my flight is waiting, good bye if want to see me I be at Africa, Good Bye Shinn Asuka." She left and get on the Taxi. "Alright Bye, Zecora-San." Shinn hear what she said was true. "Hmm, maybe wear it something good is happening." Shinn wear it and go join Kira and the others.

At other World at 3rd February at 8:35AM Saturday, Stellar open her eyes wake up, ceiling was White lying on the bed Queen Size and Blue pajamas. "Huh, where am i?" Someone open the Door was a girl same age as her has Black and Red Short Hair, has Silver eyes. "Oh you awake are you ok?" Stellar reply. "Yes, I am ok, Thank you." Girl introduce herself. "My name is Ruby Rose, what's yours name?" Stellar reply. "My name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier, nice to meet you Ruby." Ruby surprise that name. "Wait are you sure you name is Stellar Loussier?" Stellar answer. "Yes, I am Stellar, why?" She was surprise that Cosplay was real. "Did Ruby live here?" Stellar question her. "Well no I live with my Sister work at Gunpla Shop." Stellar understand but. "But where am I?" Ruby explain. "Well you from Japan, on Shizuoka." Stellar confused. "Shizuoka?" Rina tell her. "Yes, also I made breakfast want to join?" Stellar delightful. "Oh yes, is long time I didn't eat unlike Earth Alliance never give us real food." Ruby curious what she said. She has come down she eat with Ruby and she done. "Thanks is delicious." Ruby happy have a Guest. Stellar help her clean the dishes went they done went she saw the room was open. "What's in there, Ruby?" Ruby tell. "Well is my workshop to make Gunpla my Sister let me use it." Stellar curious and question her. "What's Gunpla?" Ruby surprise. "What, you don't know? It means Gundam Plastic Model mean Gunpla." Stellar surprise as well. "What? Gundam make with Plastic Stellar thought they use Gundarium Alloy." Ruby eyes wide open. "Wait, she doesn't know Gunpla and she think Gunpla made with Metal, is she real one." Ruby thinking it possible Stellar. "Well, you want to see it?" Stellar decide to see. "Yeah, I want to see." Inside the room, saw Gunpla collect it like Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam OO, and Universal Century. She look at Gaia. "Wow, Gaia Gundam did you build it, Ruby?" Ruby reply. "Yes, I the 1 Build it." Stellar want to know to build it 1 to. "Can Stellar build, I want build too?" Ruby want to help. "Yeah, maybe later I going Gunpla Academy maybe—Huwaah?!" Rina at the Time. "Oh no, I'm late! I got to go, I put the Money on the Table!" Ruby run grab her bag run go to made inside the Bus and left. She went to her room change her casual clothes and her wear was Blue Long Sleeve Shirt and Blue Jeans. Went came down and saw Ruby name tag from her school. "Oh Ruby forgot about her Name tag, Is better Stellar give to Rina." She turn back Rina name Tag found Gunpla Academy address and she went toke the Bus. After 20 Minute, she arrive the Gunpla Academy, she went inside the Academy and found the Counter was Woman 21 Years old, hair long Rosy Brown. "Um excuse me? Where's Ruby Rose classes?" Woman worker checking found it. "Her class was Class 4B, On Block C Level 3. If I not mistaken inside the schedule Class, she has Gunpla Battle Program Class Level 5." She smile reply. "Thank you, huh? Is that Gunpla?" She Build Gunpla Gundam Wing Zero Brown Color in Gundam Wing TV Version. "Oh, this is Gundam Wing Zero." Stellar knew the name. "Wow, amazing name. Well I going see Ruby see yeah." She left on her way to Ruby, after 30 Minute she got there in time and found Battle System room when it's open saw was Dark Room she saw Light Particles on Battle System, she saw screen TV, Stellar saw other Gunpla fight and destroy she was amaze using Gunpla destroy the others.

"BATTLE ENDED" Computer commence it. And the Lights open.

A woman with Clothes Fancy jacket and wearing Shirt Button, has Tie and she notice the Girl not in this Academy. "Who are you? Who gave you permission to came in?" Stellar explain. "Um, No Stellar just want to see Ruby." The Woman knew her name. "You Mean, Ruby Rose?" Ruby saw her came out. "Hah, Stellar what are you doing here?" Stellar show her name tag. "Ruby Name tag, you forgot to take it." Ruby glad. "Oh Thank you for give Name Tag." Woman furious. "Ruby, tell your friend of them Outside or you will responsible to get trouble, am I clear?" Ruby shaking In Fear. "Ye… Yes Miss McGovern." McGovern walk away. "Ok, Stellar please stay at the Cafeteria ok, it will recess at 11:00AM. Okay." Stellar reply. "Ok, Stellar will." She got out, but she doesn't know where went arrive at Block B. When she arrive Block B, saw room has Light was Open. "Huh, what is that?" She came in saw White and Yellow Gunpla has a Riffle on it's back. "Wow, is beautiful." She amaze suddenly, a Voice appear. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A Male Voice. Stellar shock saw old man wearing sunglasses. "Oh, Stellar Sorry, I never mean to-." He cut her off. "You not from this school are you?" Stellar explain "No, Stellar not, I just give name Tag to Rina because she forgot take it." The Old man look question her. "Are you build a Gunpla?" Stellar answer it. "Oh no, Stellar not know how to build Gunpla." Old Man introduce him. "My name Meijin Kawaguchi The 2nd. I will teach how to make a gunpla, I'm just off duty, I call my limo meet me outside 10 Minute." Stellar curious. "Huh?" Stellar outside and Limo is her and they on their way. "Alright, girl what's your name?" Meijin question her. "My name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier." Meijin question it. "Stellar, that's the name of the Gundam Seed Destiny are you for real?" Stellar reply. "Huh, Gundam Seed Destiny, I'm Stellar Loussier. Why Meijin curious" Meijin answer it. "Is nothing I thought you're a Cosplayer that's all." Stellar doesn't know cosplayer means. "But Meijin Stellar wasn't Cosplay." Meijin silent arrive Hobby shop he remove his coat and Sun Glasses went they get in Stellar amaze saw Gunpla a lot of them. "Choose your Gunpla only 5 you have." Meijin command her choose her Gunpla. "Oh, ok." She look for Gunpla of her own and she saw Red Gundam called Epyon Gundam From Gundam Wing Series, and the saw Gundam Astray Blue Frame 3rd L, Strike Noir, Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form and Finally. "Huh, that machine is Gaia maybe Stellar should." She taken Gaia as her Gunpla. "Mr. Meijin I pick this 5 Gunpla." Meijin confuse. "Hmm, Epyon, Blue Frame 3rd, Strike Noir, Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form and Gaia Gundam." Meijin buy for her and go back to Gunpla Academy Meijin gave her Tool Model Kit for her and she begin.

At 11AM, all Student was recess pack her stuff try to Build Her Gunpla. "Alright, I need find her." Ruby found her and surprise she build her own Gunpla but what saw a behind her. "2nd Meijin Kawaguchi?!" She muttered with surprise, and then Stellar has completed The Epyon Gundam and Strike Noir also, next she doing Astray Blue Frame 3rd, and Rina came in. "Stellar your building it? Is looks great." Rina impress Stellar Building Abilities for a 1st time. "Thanks Ruby, Stellar feel fun Building it. Meijin Kawaguchi Teach me how." Stellar smile at her, and Ruby worried happen next. "Stellar, you know Meijin Means?" Stellar does not know. "Stellar don't know but that his name right?" Rina explain. "Stellar, Meijin wasn't a Name it was a Tittle." Stellar confused. "Huh, A Tittle what Meijin mean Rina?" Rina explain. "Meijin means 'Master' his the Master of Gunpla Builder and Fighter, Is 1st Gunpla revolution a half century earlier. But the 2nd cares only about Victory nothing else if you fighting with friends in Gunpla the Damage become their weak and smash your Gunpla of your Friends and Siblings." Stellar understand it. "Oh, that's not very nice." Rina heard growling her hunger and Meijin behind her. "Stellar if your Hungry go to Cafeteria and keep your Gunpla with you to make sure wasn't lost and do it yourself at home." Stellar reply. "Oh ok, Stellar understand." She clean up the place and keep her Gunpla on the Box and they left the Room go the Cafeteria, she Japanese Eat Food. "Wow, this food is great so delicious." Ruby question her. "After this you going continue build it?" Stellar reply. "Yes, but I really want to try Gunpla Battle, but went enemy hit the Pilot died, right?" She worried about happen to the pilot than Ruby laugh it. "No, your silly went you hit lose the Battle you not going to died just Gunpla been destroy that's all, don't worry about it." She smile at her, and Stellar glad then smile back at her. "Stellar want go back the workshop to Build More Gunpla." Ruby reply. "I see, well is almost time back to my class see you later, good luck on your Gunpla Stellar." Ruby left the Cafeteria and Stellar went go to Workshop continue doing Astray Blue Frame 3rd.

After 2 Hours, at 1:30PM, she complete Blue Frame 3rd, Gold Frame Amatsu Mina custom and Gaia Gundam. "Yes, Stellar done. Ok, Meijin said I assemble the build." Half Hours later, not transformable Mobile Suit using Epyon Torso and Gaia Head, using both Blue Frame Arms and has Sword on her both sleeve like Blue Frame 3rd, the shoulder using Epyon shoulder and whole knee was Gold Frame, her foot was Epyon's and Epyon Wings, waist using Epyon side was Strike Noir parts including Hands Guns, on right arms has Beam Sword and has attachment Shield With Beam Riffle from Gold Frame Amatsu and Heat Rod from Epyon, and Gaia Riffle on the Left Arms, Beam Sword of Strike Noir from the Back side of her Wings. Stellar happy build her own Gunpla for 1st time. When Ruby out of her Class and Found her saw her Assembled with other Gunpla she build. "Stellar, your assembled 5 Of the Gunpla?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar did." Rina look at the Gunpla. "Hmm, they all Close Range Combat and has 2 Riffle and 2 Hand guns, 3 Beam Sword and 3 Physical Sword, Not Bad with 6 Sword is closer with Gundam Exia Seven Sword. Hey let's Gunpla Battle on the Café 5 Block away from my home let's go." Ruby held Stellar right hand go to Bus Stop while Stellar carried 5 Box Gunpla with left hand went inside they seat. "Ok, you put your Gunpla box inside your room and go to Café call Gunpla Café they shop sell Gunpla with Café, the place I always come, meet me there alright, I take my own Gunpla." Stellar reply. "Ok, Stellar meet Ruby there." She out go to Gunpla store side with Café and get in and some Blonde long hair Woman same face just like Ruby open the store. "Oh, Hello Welcome to Gunpla café we have Katsu Curry Chicken, Soft Crab, Tempura Fish with Curry, and Tempura Mushroom what you want to order?" Stellar weird about why she doing here. "Oh no, Stellar just come here for Gunpla Battle." The Bright Gold Hair Girl saw and recognize the Gold Hair girl. "(Gasp) Oh my goodness, your Stellar Loussier, aren't you or cosplayer?" Stellar reply. "Um, yes, I am Stellar, but Stellar wasn't Cosplayer. Stellar just here to play gunpla Battle Rina told me it has Battle System." Blond hair smile at her. "Oh yes we have also my names Yang, I move with my dad working here he work at PPSE for Gunpla Battle on Shizuoka, also I have a sister here." Stellar reply. "Nice meet you Yang." Yang shake her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Stellar." She look at Stellar properly. "Are you sure your Stellar?" Ruby came in with surprise. "HELLO GUYS!" Yang and Stellar surprise. "Oh my goodness! Ruby you here also I has some food I cook." Ruby Reply. "Oh no, Sorry about that. Hehe." She rub her head while apology. "Alright let's play Gunpla Battle!" She show her Gunpla the Trinity Throne Gundam, using Throne Drei Body and Head, shoulder Throne Drei Parts Assemble with GN Mega Launcher, right arms parts was Throne Drei including GN Riffle Throne Eins she hold, from left Arms still part Throne Drei assemble with GN Buster Sword and Zwei GN Riffle on her sleeve, the Waist was Part Throne Drei and her side Waist has GN Fangs and Her back pack contain Red Particles spread. "Alright, let's Gunpla Battle! Me and Yang vs Stellar!" Yang reply. "All right let's do it! I'm Using Powered Gundam." Yang show her Gunpla was Gundam MK.2 assemble with Weapon Assemble Sub Machine on both Sleeve resemblance The Gundam 'Alex', has a Sniper from GM Sniper 2 with Goggle Lock On the Target, and has Hoover mode on their Legs, using Gundam 'Alex' have, and has Canon Part on her back from GM Canon 2 from Gundam 0083, from Right hand has Sub Machine Gundam AVP from Cgue From Gundam SEED and right has a Shield Assemble with Gattling Gun from Gouf Norris Custom. They all in Battle System room and Yang give Stellar GP Base of her own.

"Gunpla Battle Start Up" Plavsky Particles was Glow.

"Please Set Your GP Base." All player Set The GP Base on the Slot.

"Field 2: Dessert" Battle Set Dessert At Night including has Factory Field, was In Gundam Seed since Archangel landed here.

"Please Set Your Gunpla". All Player set their Gunpla

"Ruby Rose, Trinity Throne Gundam, Let's Do it!" Rina Gunpla has launch.

"Yang Xiao Long, Powered Gundam, Commence Destroy the Target." Aashi Gunpla has Launch.

"So this Gunpla Battle Control." Stellar amaze the control Gunpla. "Alright, Stellar Loussier, Gaia Striker, Launching!" Stellar Gunpla Launch it out the gate.

Yang found Stellar using Sniper. "All right got you!" Yang fired at her. Suddenly Stellar saw blink light and she dodge. "Beam Riffle?" Stellar found her and heard 'Caution' Alert saw Big Red Beam Riffle on her way and she able speed up and dodge Ruby Attacks. "That's Ruby's Gunpla." Rina keep firing using Throne Eins Beam and Gaia dodge her attack counter shoot at GN Launcher and Eins Beam Riffle both of them explode and Powered Gundam using Sub Mission Gun, VSP, Canon and Gouf Machine Gun. Gaia use Epyon Heat Rod and whip hit the Canon, The Machine Gun Gouf and shooting at them went Stellar heard again saw Trinity Gundam Swing her GN Buster Sword she and kick her than shoot hit her shoulder. "Alright, Fangs Fly!" She detach the Fangs and Stellar Confused and she dodge Fangs attack and Shoot them use Vulcan and Both Beam Riffles, and shoot them all and destroy but. "I have 2 More of them!" Detach 2 More closer the Gaia and than she quickly draw her Beam than 2 Fangs been slash with 1 Stroke. Powered Gundam fire using Both AVP Machine Gun, her while using Hoover Mode to move slide and fired at Powered Gundam right Arms and explode minor and Trinity Throne Gundam going crush her using GN Buster Sword and Gaia dodge and Trinity going swing on her and Gaia draw Her Blue Frame Physical Sword and she slash both Trinity arms and slash her torso and explode and Powered Gundam charge at her using Beam Saber and Stellar block her attack and she push Gaia back and slash her and Gaia dodge and counter it slash her hands, legs, slash her chest and her head fall later explode.

"Battle Ended." Battle System Shut Down,

Ruby and Yang open their jaws cannot believe. "Wow. Stellar your incredible for 1st try in Gunpla Battle." Stellar glad to hear. "Oh, thank you, Stellar training a lot at Lab Lodonian." Aashi confuse and Rina tab her shoulder. "Yang need to talk." Rina look at Stellar. "Stellar pick your gunpla and keep it and we going show you how repair your Gunpla." Stellar reply. "Alright, Stellar will pick Gunpla." He look the Gunpla from Gundam OO, Gundam Age and Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny and she look at the Destiny Gundam. "Wow, his Wings so Beautiful who is the—" Stellar gasp was Shinn pilot that Machine. "Shinn you pilot that Gundam?" Stellar tears she miss him. "Huh, Stellar is something wrong?" Rina talk to her. "Um, Sorry is Shinn I really miss him." Ruby look Yang and decide talk to her. "Um, Stellar are you sure this Year is Cosmic Era?" Stellar reply. "Yes, it was this is Cosmic Era Years." Yang explain to her. "Um, Stellar this is not Years Of Cosmic Era." Stellar confuse what Yang said. "What, Stellar don't get it, it is Years Cosmic Era." Ruby show the Calendar it was not Cosmic Era. "Oh My God, that means this is Not my World." Stellar was shock and Seat on the chair. "Stellar how you came this World?" Stellar reply. "Well Stellar don't know how." Ruby said to her. "Well, if you don't have home you can live with me, also I give you back this." Ruby show the Pocket was her Necklace Shinn give her back, Stellar smile. "Ha, my necklace Shinn give me back to me." Stellar wear it. "Stellar, I have Gundam Series Gundam Seed Destiny Remastered you can see Shinn what happen to him." Stellar really want to know about Shinn. "Really, Stellar want to know about Shinn." Stellar delighted want to know about Shinn.

In Cosmic Era, On Space 2:00PM, Chairwoman Clyne gave Mission to the Archangel as Terminal Mission to stop Logos remnants create a Weapon, and trying make 3rd Bloody Valentine. Shinn at Cafeteria Eating with Lunamaria she done her eating. "Alright, Shinn I need go to adjust the Machine so see you later." Shinn reply. "Alright." Shinn go to his room look at the Gem. "The Gem can wish it? Yeah Right." Shinn does not trust something crap story suddenly he fallen sleep he put his head on his hand has stand, suddenly someone hug him from behind and whispering. "Shinn, Shinn will meet Stellar again, ok this time we spend time together 1 day. Ok." Shinn heard Stellar and he open his eyes stand up off the Chair look back that she was here. "I can meet you soon Stellar?" Will Shinn see Stellar again. Also Shinn miss Stellar all her heart.

From Other Worlds at 8:00PM, at Hobby Shop, Stellar Watch what happen to Shinn lost his Parents, the 1st time he meet her, Fight him in Battle, found out Girty Lue Crew including Doctor was trying erase her Memories including Sting and Auel, Fight the Red Zaku at Debris and Junius 7 collapse, Why Shinn hates Orb, and Shinn enter atmosphere he safe, and The Seirans using Cagalli join Earth Forces. "Oh poor Shinn." Stellar feel sorry for him and Rina calling her. "Stellar dinner is ready." They dinner at Yang. Ruby cooking Katsu Curry Chicken, Blue Egg Plant Tempura, and Prawn Tempura. "All right let's dig in." Everyone eat, Stellar knew how to use Chop Stick either she never stop thinking about Shinn. "So Stellar, you don't need about Gunpla Battle went you lose you not going to die, also is really Fun went you play it." Stellar reply and she accept fun of the Gunpla. "Yes, is really fun I want to build another Gunpla, did you another Gunpla I can Build?" Rina reply. "How about Tomorrow, because Meijin invited you to Gunpla Academy." Yang surprise until spit her soup. "What, Really you been invited join Gunpla Academy by Meijin?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar was invited." Ruby and Yang decide to help her. "Alright, Stellar we going help you to install the System in your Gunpla, what do you think?" Stellar glad they helping her. "Alright, thank you." They spent the Night to Install the System of her Gunpla.

Sunday 3rd February at 9:00AM, Stellar and Rina at Bus to go Gunpla Academy and went down and enter the Academy some Girl front on the School she same age as Stellar has White Hair and Pony Tail band from Right and her eyes color Blue Bright. "Who is she Ruby?" Stellar question her and Ruby reply. "That Girl is Weiss Schnee she from Britain was join Gunpla Academy 2 Months ago. Also she also Our Friend" Weiss talk to Stellar. "Are you Stellar Loussier?" Stellar reply. "Yes, I am Stellar." 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi and his assistant Eleanore Mc' govern was here. "Alright, Stellar you beat her you in order to Enter the Gunpla Academy, understood?" Stellar understand and nodded yes. "All right Gunpla Battle Start!" Ruby want to stay saw her performance.

"Gunpla Battle Start Up."

"Field 1: Space." Stage outer Space Battle at Mandel Colony from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

"Please Set Your GP Base." They Slot the GP Base.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Stellar put the Gaia Striker and Weiss put her Gunpla was base on Dreadnought Gundam from Gundam Astray X, Green Color, has Wings From Gundam Wing Zero TV Version, has Twin Buster Riffle, has 2 Composite Shield and Extensional Arrestor both of them from Guaiz Rau Le Cruset custom are Green color she call it Dreadnought W.

"Battle Start."

"Stellar Loussier, Gaia Striker, Launching!"

"Weiss Schnee, Dreadnought W, Heading Out!"

Stellar found Dreadnought W and Weiss make a shot using Twin Buster Riffle fire at her and she dodge her attack she detach Buster Riffle into 2 she fire at her and Gaia dodge her attack 3 Times and Dreadnought W deploy Pristey on her waist and Gaia cut her pristey Binder and Stellar does not know Pristey has Dragoon System and Dreadnought W attack her using Extensional Arrestor at her and use Pristey fire on the back and suddenly she disappear. Eleanore shock and Meijin analyze. "Mirage Colloid huh, good choice." Gaia use Astray Blue Frame 3rd physical Sword on her sleeve and slash both Pristey and explode, Weiss notice explosion and shoot her but missed and Gaia deactivate Mirage Colloid shoot her Twin Buster Riffle using Lance Dart and Dreadnought throw away her Twin Buster Riffle and explode and draw her Beam Saber on her Shield she use thruster to get her she swing attack her, Stellar select SP to activate Wings Of Light and she dodge and counter it slash both arm and left legs finally strike her Torso on Dreadnought W back using Blue Frame 3rd Physical Sword and explode it.

"Battle Ended." System Shut Down.

"Yes, Stellar did it." Ruby cheered for Stellar and Stellar smile at her. 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi came to her and look at her Gunpla. "So this is your Gunpla you make, Stellar?" Stellar answer it. "Yes, Meijin Stellar build it, the System help with Rina and Yang." Meijin ask. "Alright, Welcome to the Academy Stellar Loussier in 5 Month there will be qualifier also you can use PPSE Gunpla Engineer you can work you need Builder Skill on your Gunpla and on August the World Tournament, you going learn about Gundam and Gunpla good luck. Your same class as Ruby and Yang." Stellar smile with gratitude. "Stellar you and I are in same class." Ruby hug Stellar and jump. Now Stellar going start her class.

At 11:00AM, in Cafeteria Stellar eat alone, Ruby In her class with her Sister forgot her Homework, and Girl appear and has Long Hair has a Black hair has a Cat Like Ribbon. "Hi, name Blake Balladona." Stellar greeting "Hi, wait we same class as you, Yang and Ruby." Stellar reply. "Oh, really nice meet you, Blake." Blake give permission. "Can we join you?" Stellar accept. "Sure why not." Rina arrive. "Sorry Stellar I'm late oh hey Blake you're here to?" Ruby seat talk each other but Stellar didn't talk to much about it and Shoko start talk to her. "I heard you defeat Clara, you good Fight in close range Combat." Stellar reply. "Of course, Stellar train Simulator in Lodonia Lab." Blake confuse. "She from another World, I meant she's real." Ruby whispering explain it and both of them gasp with surprise. "Wait you mean, Stellar Loussier was real?!" Blake exclaimed. Stellar explain what happen and don't know how she got here than. "Stellar want to Build another Gunpla is really fun." Ruby smile. "Show no problem." 2 Hours Later, 1:00PM Stellar outside wait the others and suddenly she saw a Boy on road Age 14, has a Red hair has a Sun glasses with Man pastry Shop. "I Got you little punk!" Man Bakery grab the Arms. "What are you doing?!" Boy exclaimed. Stellar come see what happen the bakery man. "Excuse is something happen?" Bakery explain what happen. "I see, you should steal something belongs." Red Hair Boy explain. "Why not he put the all the Bread outside." Bakery scold him. "It was my lunch you cannot steal." Stellar stop both of them and she took out wallet. "Here, for his trouble so just forgive him." He accept and run back because he going lunch. "Um, Thanks." The Red Hair give her some kind of Emerald Gem. "Here for my trouble's, you will make a Wish come true." Stellar saw how beautiful the Gem. "Oh thank you… um." The Red Boy spoke. "Reiji, my name is Reiji, see yeah." He ran off and Stellar waving low. The other was arrive. "Stellar let's go back." They all went back home take some rest and go to Yang Hobby Shop buy some Gunpla she can build another 1 she choose Blu Duel Gundam, GM Sniper 2 and Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, Stellar Build it and assemble it, using Blue Bright color paint, assemble with Flag Thruster, Weapon Blu Duel added Sniper assemble with Flag Riffle Shooter, has Spike Holder Ground to Aim To Enemy. Ruby choose Pale Raider, and Zeong Build It, use Pale Raider base color Yellow has full Loaded Weapon and Zeong Hands on her back, Blake build Clanche Custom, and Savior Gundam she Build Savior Custom Purple Color, wearing Clanche Custom Frame Mask, Wings replace with Clanche Custom Wings has Beam Canon, Savior Pointed Head replace by from pointed slide back. Later that evening Stellar watch Gundam Seed Destiny need to know what happen to Shinn, he came back to his Former Homeland sad meet Kira and Lacus, he left, War Break out, Shinn threat Cagalli she Alliance with Earth Alliance he will destroy Orb, Also she saw Red Crystal shape like SEED blow. "What is that Crystal?" Ruby came through went she heard about SEED. "Oh, that SEED Factor was continuation of Evolution both Coordinators and Natural can possess the "SEED" you will check on my Laptop go google search Gundampedia enter went you find search call SEED Factor, ok." Stellar get it. "Ok, I will find information about SEED Factor and SEED Factor." Stellar continue watching it, about Kira get her out Cagalli Wedding's, Athrun return Murasame shoot them and his retreat to Carpentaria, Stellar remember she fight the Impulse on Indian Ocean and he got slap by Athrun she hate slaping people do the right thing even Shinn was a Soldier, and than talk about after Athrun briefing before Operation make Athrun making bad influence on Shinn, he safe people who been Slavery from Earth Forces cause the Coordinator Terrorist make a Fall the Junius 7, Operation Taking Out Lohengrin was successful, Stellar remember she meet Shinn at Diocuia Island and Meer Make a Stage, then Shinn life Story, and She meet Shinn on the Cliff, and She shock heard and the Doctor try erase her Memories about Shinn, and She fighting against Shinn friends and kill him in her crossfire when she want attack the Freedom out not Gouf Ignited. Stellar feel guilty she kill Heine. Went she shut off Video watching next time. "Stellar need apologize to Shinn about his Friends." Stellar begin build her another Gunpla several hours later at 5:00PM, she done her Gunpla Bright Blue Color Duel, assemble with Union Flag Wings Thruster to make fly and Mobility increase, and has Beam Sniper on her back Waist. Ruby came in saw she finish her build gunpla make Kitbash assemble. "Wow, Stellar using Blu Duel, with Union Flag Wing Thruster and Sniper, that good choice." Stellar reply. "Thank you Rina, Stellar call it Sky Duel Gundam." Ruby impress her work. "Nice name, let's what happen tomorrow in the class." Stellar cannot wait what happen and they go to kitchen and they cook together and Eat for Dinner until 7:00PM, Rina impress her Cooking skill. At 8:15PM she found information about the SEED Factor and SEED Mode. "Amazing Shinn, Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli only they have SEED Factor, Stellar wish Stellar has SEED Factor and SEED Factor." Stellar envy about them she also have 1. "Maybe, I should create Gundam has a SEED Mode, Pilot by SEED User for Shinn, Shinn will love it. But how Stellar created." Stellar need figure it out how create Gunpla has make a SEED User for a Gundam. Stellar go outside lot of Stars, including Rina and she pointed something there was Shooting Star and Stellar quickly make a Wish with her eyes close make using pray. "I wish, I want Shinn come including his Damage Machine Destiny Gundam, to make his Destiny became powerful Mobile Suit for him." Suddenly there was Gem glowing.

At Cosmic Era World at 8:15PM, On the Bridge Of The Archangel found the Logos remnant was a Huge Large Cylinder cover with asteroid Debris they on their way, when Shinn in the Hallway look at huge Mirror look at the Star. "Stellar I wish I want to see you again and I want you to stay on my side forever." Shinn speak truly from his Heart and her Gem Glow making his whole body was glowing into light and he transport, on the Eternal docking bay Destiny Gundam was glowing fly off, Gaia Gundam also Glowing Light gone fly off another universe, and Finally at the Archangel Akatsuki glowing and came out light separate from Akatsuki make glowing replica of Akatsuki Gundam. Now, 3 Mobile Suit has sent to other Universe including Shinn, saw another Earth enter in atmosphere and landed on Japan, crash landed at Nadoya, and Shinn stand up and walk slowly and saw. "What… since when… I return to… Earth?" He was muttering and he tripped fell on the ground saw the light also someone in the Jeep has stop and his already close his eyes. Suddenly 3 Lights of Gundam crash landed on Rina back door Stellar come out and surprise recognize those 3 Mobile Suit. "Is that Destiny, Gaia?" She saw next 1 she never seen before. "What is that Gundam?" They turn into Gunpla, Stellar pick them up as for Akatsuki became white. "This must Shinn Gundam is still good shape, Stellar going make Shinn Gundam became powerful Gundam and that includes you Gaia Gundam." Stellar went inside

At 4th February Monday at 8:30AM , At the Apartment Shinn woke up pen his eyes slowly saw White ceiling, and suddenly a man enter to his room, was Adult has Dark Brown has a Red Shirt Collar. "So you awake how are you doing?" Shinn reply. "Feel fine, but where am I exactly?" Man answer it. "You inside the Apartment I rent it. I found you on the ground beside the street and you quite the Injured. Then I brought you here." Shinn question him. "Who are you?" A Man surprise most the Japan knows him. "You kidding you don't know me? Seriously?" Shinn nodded. "Alright, I'm Gunpla Builder and Gunpla Fighter of Compete in 2nd World Gunpla Battle Tournament in 2nd Place, is name was Takeshi Iori!" He image pose Sea Splash from Behind him but reality he on top the Chair, now Shinn really freak out about him. "Ok, so you're Takeshi Iori. Also what is Gunpla?" Takeshi shock. "What you don't know Gunpla is?!" He exclaimed, Shinn surprise. "Ye-Yeah, I don't know about Gunpla." Takeshi accept his reason. "Alright Gunpla means Gundam Plastic Models." Shinn wide his eyes open and he glare has gun on his uniform and Takeshi open the curtain. "So what's your name? Your really similar someone?" Shinn pointed Gun him. "Oh, than who?" Takeshi shock. "Wow, wow, wow! You have Gun is looks really real, isn't it?" Shinn shoot on his feet but miss it on purpose. "Wow, wow it is real!" His exclaimed. "Are you working with Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos? Logos?" Takeshi think he was. "Wait, wait I'm not work Alliance, Cosmos and Logos, I'm not with them, also this is World is not you living it." Shinn tell. "Wait what do you mean 'World is not I living it?' Takeshi explain. "I mean this is not Cosmic Era. Also can you introduce yourself and lower your Guns." Shinn lower his gun and on safe mode. "Shinn… Shinn Asuka." Takeshi eyes became shape bright Star close to him. "Shinn Asuka! The Of Gundam Seed Destiny, Ace Pilot of The Impulse Gundam and Destiny Gundam!" Shinn awkwardly surprise. "Ok, how do you know my name?" Takeshi seem his not cosplay he looks real, he thinks is better clean talk to him. "Well, I not only about your show everyone does knew about you and your Gundam Series also this is not Cosmic Era Timeline." Shinn shock. "What?!" He look at the Calendar was different. "Oh man, I from another Worlds." Takeshi smile feel excited to meet the Real Shinn Asuka. "Oh My God! You really Shinn Asuka! Can I take picture with you?" Shinn smile nodded 'yes' at him. "Alright!" He use Camera Cell Phone of his aim at them. "Um, Takeshi-San you snap shot wrong way." Takeshi snap. "Wow, what was that?" Takeshi explain. "Oh, is call Selfie, you shot the camera on us from inside." Shinn impress technology Phone. "So the Breakfast ready want join." Shinn stomach grumbling his better eat up in the Kitchen he began to eat. "So Takeshi-San, so what's Gunpla Battle looks like?" Takeshi glad to ask. "Gunpla Battle, is using there Gunpla to Battle, everyone use their Gunpla their Build, how about I'm going show you, what do you think?" Shinn need see to himself. "Alright, but I need some—" Takeshi cut him off. "Don't worry I already buy some Casual clothes for you. "Oh Thank you." He go to his room found his old Casual Clothes he wears was Green Jacket, Green Trousers and White Long Sleeve Shirt. (The ones Shinn wearing Casual Clothes in Gundam Seed Destiny In Episode 1 and Episode 21) He ride the Takeshi Cars went to the Mall buy stuff. 1 Hour 30 Minutes Later, on 10:00AM the Mall Open go inside the Hobby Shop, Takeshi show him the Gunpla Battle, he saw. They was Teenage guy in High School same age as Shinn Gunpla he using was ZGMF 666S Legend Gundam, has Spiky Black Hair guy against Boy Age 13 Years Old Has Green Hair wearing Glasses he use Gunpla was Pale Raider from 'Gundam Side Story Missing Link' with Full Weapon Tune Up has Machine Gun and Mega Launcher, in Field 2: Dessert, stage was Australia Base Earth Federation in Gundam 0083. Pale Rider moving and Shooting the Legend on the Sky using Beam Riffle and he dodge his attack and try close to Legend and he detach The bits, Shinn surprise. "He using Dragoon System on Atmosphere?" Takeshi explain. "Well only Bits, Funnel and Fangs on Gundam OO Series can do that but in Gunpla Battle using on Atmosphere." Pale Rider been destroy. "So what's Gunpla want to use?" Shinn search Found Force Impulse Gundam Revive but in Gunpla Battle there is no Control Send Force Silhouete from Minerva. "You need some Fire Power and High Mobility in order Fight In Gunpla Battle for tune up Battle." Shinn think same way. "Maybe I should take Sword Impulse and Blast Impulse." Shinn other way was surprise has Impulse with Destiny Wings. "Huh, Destiny Impulse Gundam, I didn't know ZAFT create for Impulse?" Takeshi said to him. "Your ZAFT Mechanic buddy keep the secret for Customize they own Impulse." If Shinn knew about this he suppose use it to Defeat Freedom Gundam on Operation Angel Down, (Original Freedom not Strike Freedom) Shinn pick up Destiny Impulse and Destiny Gundam and went back to Apartment.

At 12:00PM, Takeshi give him Nipper Cutter Sand Painted, Shinn start build the Gunpla, Takeshi look at him what he build and create. Couple Hours Later his all 4 Impulse Gundam, than he painted using his eyes, frame and line. After that Shinn need to think. "Hmm, there is no Support Ship Minerva send me Silhouete, I need Firepower Maneuver's of my Impulse, but I know how I." Shinn already figure out how, he didn't notice Takeshi peeking on him. "Hmm, he learn and figure out was fast, I knew he is Coordinator. Maybe I should come someone in PPSE and Gunpla Academy." Takeshi thinks call someone to Fight Shinn. Couple Hours Later on 5:00PM, he complete his Gunpla using Destiny Impulse same base Color on Impulse Gundam, Assemble using Force Silhouete, with Long Range Beam Cannon has Missile Launcher, has added Anti-Ship Laser Sword and now has 4 Beam Boomerang on the Silhouete and 2 More on his Forearms. Takeshi impress his work. "Wow good job Shinn, base on Destiny Impulse and assemble 3 Silhouete, is looks like Perfect Strike Gundam." Shinn remember on Orb attacks saw Strike using 3 Pack became 1. "Maybe should call Perfect Impulse Gundam." Takeshi agreed name of the Impulse. "Alright, you need some rest meet at Café call Freiden, see you there at 9'O Clock, Ok also I already call someone fight you, Ok." Shinn reply. "Ok, I will."

On Stellar Side.

Meanwhile back at Morning at Gunpla Academy at 10:00AM, Stellar fight against Blake. Stellar using Sky Duel Gundam fighting against Shion Wing Plus, Base on Wing Gundam was Delta Plus Color, has Missile on Wing Gundam Shield, also Delta Plus Beam Riffle can attach Buster Riffle. The Field was City was Inside Space Colony Called Fardain from Mobile Suit Gundam Age the half Buildings fall thanks Wing Plus Attacks from the Sky, Sky Duel fighting against Wing Plus, Sky Duel shooting Wing Plus using Beam Sniper and Wing Dodge her attacks and she go below and Stellar knew what she stop her and Wing Plus go below to the City and Sky Duel shoot at her where she goes next and throw Kunai Bomb, and Wing Plus transform to Mobile Suit use stop and use Buster attach with Beam Riffle to double shoot power to shoot at her and Sky Duel but her attack hit her Right Wings and Buster riffle explode and Sky Duel Landed went smoke clear Wing Plus Lost her Wings and both Riffle and she draw her Beam Saber from her Shield and Sky Duel draw her Beam Saber too, and they charge and Wing Plus swing at her Twice and but Sky Duel dodge it and kick her and swing slash her and Wing Plus using her shield block and she back away Wing Plus shoot her using Missile and she hit her but only Shield and Sky Duel front of her Slash her torso and she fly off and explode.

"Battle Ended."

Battle Field has Shut Down, Eleonore impress Stellar Fighting Abilities, Stellar not notice that Meijin was Watching and he left. "Wow, Stellar that's a good Battle you made." Stellar blushing went Shion praise her. "Very impress miss Loussier, also your Gunpla the Performance was Medium has Regular Fire Power and More Maneuvers very good. Improve you Gunpla Build Skill of yours. Alright for meantime Rest 15 Minutes you next opponents was Weiss Schnee, Alright?" Stellar reply. "Alright Ma'am." Stellar Salute her teacher. "Um, you don't need salute me this is Academy not Military, Miss Loussier." Stellar forget she in the School. After 3 Hours on 1:15PM, they go out walk home Tune up her Gaia Striker and Sky Duel while she watching Gundam OO saw how Exia Sword Skills, Dynames Shooting Sniper and arms, Kyrios Mobility, and Virtue Fire Power also she look at internet File on Gundampedia about GN Drives but she need focus on using SEED Mode on Gunpla and went she done tune her Gunpla she get to bath while she on bath she think of Shinn. "Shinn what are you doing now? Are you fine, I miss you." Stellar out of her bathroom and she clothes up and she wearing Necklace Shinn gave her back. She on her way to Yang Hobby Shop but she found the Book Store we enter she found Comic Call Gundam OOI Volume 1. "Huh, that Gundam is so Beautiful." Stellar impress color of the Gundam looks like Color Of the Ocean. "Stellar think is buy this figure out how?" Stellar buy it Gundam OOI, and went to Gunpla Hobby Shop and came in. "Oh Stellar what I get you?" Stellar close her book. "Well, Stellar want find this Gundam called 1 Gundam, Yang has sell it?" Yang search inside stock where it is and she out. "I have 10 of them you want 1?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar want it to make stronger Gunpla." She buy it went home and she went in saw Ruby reading her latter. "Ruby what's you reading?" Rina reply. "Is latter from Friend name Nora Valkyrie." Stellar reply and go to her room. "Ok, that's good for Ruby." She go inside her room ready to build 1.5 Gundam. After 2 Hours Later on 3:15PM, she only done Body, Waist, Left Arm and both Legs, only left was right arm she need some rest an watch GSD what happen Kira discuss Athrun what happen, she get it he doesn't want to Kill people and Orb and Stellar accept her Apology for kicking her and she remember about Lab Ledonia that everyone was dead and she no sign of her Mother, been stop by Shinn and Athrun, she remember that Stellar attacking the Nurse, and felt sick also Neo doesn't know that she inside Minerva, and Sting and Auel Memories been erase using treatment pod, after Shinn kill the Auel, Gilbert has relation with Rau Le Cruset, Shinn sent her back to Neo, and Neo talk to Djibril words. 'Don't Forget the you Guys here.' Djibril use Neo make his Broke Promise to Shinn and Stellar understand what happen make her pilot Destroy Gundam, and kill everyone she been kill by Freedom Gundam, Shinn put her on the Lake as her grave, and finally got his revenge what Freedom did to her. "Oh Shinn, did Shinn been suffer Stellar regret that Stellar died." Stellar make Shinn suffering she sorry for him and saw the Damage Destiny Gundam. "Shinn, Stellar promise we spend together and I create Gunpla for you, alright." Stellar going make Gunpla for him. She continue look what happen Athrun talk to Shinn he never listen and finally Shinn defeat Freedom, he smile and he spoke his name. "Shinn, Stellar love Shinn, Stellar want to see Shinn and Stellar want to be with Shinn." Stellar determine to see Shinn maybe She think in Gunpla Battle. At 6:45PM, Ruby coming inside kitchen saw Katsu Chicken, Curry, Tempura Egg Plant, and Tempura Mushroom, Ruby surprise that Stellar can cook. "Stellar, you cook all this?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar was cooking." Ruby and Yang disbelief and can't wait to eat Ruby and Yang clap hands and dig in. "Mmm, Stellar your Cooking was delicious sent went you have time learn to cook?" Stellar reply. "Well, went Stellar was little, I see my Mother's cooking but I don't remember her face and my Fathers, that before Stellar was Extended." Ruby broke her smile and feel sorry. "I see, sorry about that." Stellar spoken. "I just wish Shinn was here, if his here maybe we can spend time together." Rena speak with doubt but. "Well,… I think he will." Ruby make Idiot Smile. Stellar confident that Shinn will be here. "Well, that's good idea." Yang agreed with her sister.

On Shinn Side.

At 8:50PM, Shinn bring his Gunpla go place call Café Freiden, and his arrive saw Takeshi was there came In. "Sorry, I'm late Takesh-san." Takeshi smile. "Nah you right on time, order up and we go Gunpla Battle else where, ok?" Shinn accept it. After 20 Minutes on 9:10PM, Takeshi give info about Gunpla issue how Fun is play. "So you can pick the Gunpla you like because Gunpla is Freedom, you use your imagination." Shinn get it what his said. "Alright, I understand but where we going, to play Gunpla Battle?" They both arrive at the small bar call The Dominion went they in, Shinn shock saw those man wear Earth Alliance Uniforms. "Takeshi-san, you brought in Earth Alliance Forces territory?!" He exclaimed. "Calm down there not Military." Shinn glad he thinks he going get shot after this. Shinn those adult play Gunpla Battle. "Those guys can Battle here?" The Man speak him from left side the Bar. "Of course not, those old folks can play." He saw blond spiky hair guy. "Oh sorry, I didn't saw you there." Shinn get back from him bump into someone and she grab Woman wearing Zipper Tighter clothes no whole sleeve only gloves sleeve was Red Hair pony tail. "Are you ok?" Woman reply. "I'm fine thanks, ohh." Woman feel something she touch. "Is something wrong?" Woman reply. "Well, I feel so fine and so good went you touch my breast." Shinn feel something so soft that was her Breast. "Oh man, I'm sorry about that ma'am." Shinn was blush. "Oh that's ok." The Guy saw with surprise and cheeks was red a little. "Wow, man you lucky Pervert." Takeshi must be that both person. "So are you Tooru Sakazaki,Tatsuya Yuuki childhood friend, right?" Tooru reply. "Yeah, that's me is honor to meet you sir." Tooru shake his hands and Takeshi shake back. "Thanks, so you Akiyama Reyma also known as 'X' from last year tournament, right?" Akiyama reply. "Yes, sir Tatsuya sent us here to match, who do we match us?" Takeshi thumb point at Shinn. "This guy, this is 1st time Gunpla Battle, so fight seriously alright." Akiyama and Tooru look at him. "Oh you the want Play Gunpla Battle? Anyway my name is Akiyama Reyma." Tooru introduce. "Tooru Sakazaki, Nice to meet you." Shinn shake their hands. "My name is Shinn Asuka." Akiyama and Tooru notice his name. "Wait a minute that from Gundam Seed Destiny." Akiyama touch his face closer look and make Shinn blush. "Uh, umm… But my name is Shinn Asuka." Akiyama use her forehead touch his forehead making Shinn even blushing Redder reply. "You looks like Shinn Asuka you look real." Takeshi try stop them talk them. "Ok, you 2 I explain about him." After 15 Minutes in 9:45PM, both of them understand who he was. "Alright, wow I cannot believe you real." Akiyama excited. "Also, about your Gundam Seed Destiny Character and episode you really cool out there." Shinn reply. "Thank you." Takeshi interfere. "Alright, let's Gunpla Battle."

Akiyama and Tooru Fight against Shinn Asuka. The Battle System has 7 Hexagon.

"Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal" The Battle System glowing and Shinn surprise.

"Please Set Your GP Base." 3 Of them Slot their GP Base, and Shinn already had 1 since his inside the Hobby Shop.

"Field 12: Island." Glowing stage turn has 6 Island has residence, has Jet Fighter Terminal, 2 Forest, and has 1 Tiny, and Island shape like Animal Bear Legs. "Ha, is looks like real." Shinn surprise the projector Battle Field. "Wow, what beautiful Island, is may not in Gundam Series but it will do." Takeshi impress new Stage scene.

"Please Set Your Gunpla" Tooru put Dragon Strike Gundam Custom, Akiyama Put Sazabi O and Shinn put Perfect Impulse Gundam. "What, using Impulse put all Silhouete on Force Pack." Tooru impress.

"Battle Start"

"Akiyama Reyma, O Sazabi, Taking Off."

"Tooru Sakazaki, Dragon Strike Gundam, Let's Do it!"

Both of them Launch and Finally.

"Shinn Asuka Impulse, Launching!" He taking Off Impulse.

Shinn arrive landed on the Forest Island. "Amazing this is Gunpla Battle. The Orb was the Controller." He move it found the Slot. "This is Slot Weapon, Cool!" Shinn amaze suddenly a Sound Caution and Shinn saw the attack was Dragon Head he dodge it. "Dragon Head?! It must Tooru-san." And Suddenly another attack him from behind saw recognize tiny beam flying. "Those just like Legend Bits." He dodge her attack and fly off and Strike appear and has beam Riffle fire at him and Shinn dodge his attack and O Sazabi from behind and swing it and Impulse block her Attack and he kick her and draw his Beam Saber and "Go Funnel!" O Sazabi use Funnel with Rain Fire at him, and his make speed to dodge her Funnel attack. "What the?!" Akiyama surprise use Beam Saber on his Foot and but Shinn saw O Sazaby. "Beam Saber on legs not a chance." Dragon Strike Gundam swing using Beam Spear, and He block his attack using his Beam Saber and Strike counter again using Dragon Heads and Impulse kick and Strike launch attack using Dragon Fangs, and Impulse cut him both Dragon Heads and he charge him and use Beam Riffle holding on the Right and Beam Saber Holding from the Left and shoot his right leg and left arms and Impulse closer to him and slash his torso and explode. Akiyama and Takeshi was surprise. "Incredible, I should join the Battle after this." Impulse Fire the Funnel using Beam Cannon wipe out 6 Funnel been destroy and Draw his Beam Sword, O Sazabi use her sword block, the Beam Sword penetrated physical and he cut her sword. "What?!" Akiyama exclaimed. Impulse slash O Sazabi chest and draw another Beam Sword stab on her chest penetrate straight on and destroy.

"Battle Ended" System Shut Down.

"Impressive Shinn, you have defeated 2 Fighter in 1st Battle." Takeshi impress. Shinn reply. "Thank you Takeshi-San." Takeshi explain. "Alright, next you fighting me." Both of them was surprise. "Alright, I will fight you." Shinn accept his challenge.

"Field 7: Ruins." He show Forest was from many building from behind far has Mountain, same mountain in Gundam 08th Team.

Impulse flying and found the Gundam. "So that's Takeshi-san Gunpla. Only Beam Riffle and Beam, maybe fighting skill really something." RX-78 Gundam shoot him and Impulse dodge, and Gundam shoot him again Twice, Impulse dodge left and dodge right. "Very good, Shinn." Impulse shoot him and Gundam dodge but Impulse kick Gundam torso. "What the—" Use thruster to push back. "Not back you not only 1 who kick me." Shinn reply. "So I' am 2nd person huh, also in combat you dead went your guard down." Takeshi notice and caution alert look up that Shinn launch using missile while thruster to stop and he fly off use Vulcan shoot down the Missile and he charge at him using Beam Saber he going slash and Impulse dodge by lower body, and Takeshi surprise, that Shinn using dodge move while Shinn fighting the Freedom. "Grraaagh!" Shinn roaring draw his Beam Spear and he swing it he dodge but his Riffle been hit and Gundam throw away his riffle draw his Beam Saber and both charge each and they running and rapid Swing their Beam Saber. "This amazing, I cannot I fight the Real Shinn Asuka!" Takeshi feel so excited and Shinn never feel so much fun. "The World making People sad in Wars, this Gunpla is so much Fun!"

The Middle Age Man has Moustache was came in saw Everyone Gunpla Battle. "Hmm, what going on there?" Tooru and Akiyama look behind, recognize the man. "Ral-san? What are you doing here?" Ral reply. "Oh Tooru-kun and Akiyama long time, no see what happen here." Tooru reply. "I'm fine thanks." Akiyama also reply. "We fight 1 Fighter, also his the 1st time playing Gunpla Battle." Ral said. "Oh, a newby huh?" Tooru be honest with him. "Well, they beat us both." Ral surprise. "What you 2 been defeated." Tooru reply. "Yeah, this guy is cook!" Ral saw Takeshi. "Who Takeshi fighting? What?!" Ral was shock saw Gundam body frame damage. "The Gundam, who the Fighter manage it beside Meijin and Tatsuya?" Akiyama explain. "The Boy who defeat us, I also cannot believe manage fight Takeshi-san." Ral saw the Takeshi opponent face. "His Face just like Shinn Asuka?" Tooru try talk to him. "His more just like Shinn Asuka. He Is Shinn Asuka." Ral was shock and keep watching.

Impulse draw his Beam Sword he charge swing it and Gundam dodge jump, Gundam Shield still attach and he draw his Beam Left Hand , smash him but Impulse upper block use his shield hit Gundam Hands, Impulse upper Slash and slash damage Gundam Shield make mark weak spot. "Alright time get this Serious!" Takeshi Eyes turn Star, Gundam Faster making swing Beam Saber Barrage and damage Shinn Asuka Impulse including his wings and he fell. Shinn close his eyes has in dark. "This so much fun, I the War killing is not fun." The control and the Frame cockpit control projector was Glowing Red. Suddenly The Red Crystal SEED was dropping make water drop and Burst it and Shinn has activate SEED Mode 1st Method, The Red glowing. Takeshi was surprise, and Impulse stand fly draw his both Beam Sword attach both Sword handle charge at him and his Barrage Slash until Shield Destroy and slash Gundam Right Arm and Left Leg, swing sword at Gundam torso pass through him and explode. Takeshi was shock his been defeated including Akiyama, Ral and Tooru.

"BATTLE ENDED"

System Shut Down, everyone in the Bar was Shock, Takeshi Iori been defeated, and half of them use Handphones make record Video on the Battle. Everyone cheer for him. "The Guy cosplay Shinn Asuka defeat Takeshi Iori!" Takeshi smile at him come to him and Shinn saw Takeshi want to shake hand and Shinn smile shake hand back, also Takeshi saw Shinn eyes. "Is that SEED Mode? Wow, you really are the Real Shinn Asuka." Shinn smile back. "Yes, I am Shinn Asuka." Ral disbelief. "I cannot believe that Boy can defeat Takeshi."

On Tuesday in 10:00AM, at Apartment Shinn was packing going with Akiyama place that's Takeshi going out the country in 5 Months they outside and Shinn has 2 Handle Bags. "So Shinn see you later." Shinn reply. "Alright good bye Takeshi-san." Takeshi left and Akiyama Motorcycle arrive she release helmet. "So, Shinn you ready." Shinn feel akward he ride the Motorcycle with the Lady. "Um, Yes." Akiyama give helmet to him and he hug her behind and they off.

Meanwhile at Gunpla Academy in 10:00AM, In the Battle System stage on City from Stellar fighting against the other classmates using Gaia Gundam, the class total 35 plus 3 she able defeat 15 Fighters , appear has Astray Green Frame, Jegan both of them draw their Beam Saber but she manage dodge both of them attack and Gaia jump shoot them from above and she look at the sky Stellar charge at them. In Meijin office he saw everything Stellar fighting abilities. Couple Minutes later at 10:45AM, Stellar beat 19 only 1 left is Knight Gundam from Gundam Musou 3 pilot by Blond Guy name Jeanne Arc. (His Man not a Girl) "Alright what you got a do?" Gaia fire Knight Gundam and he block the Beam Firing, and She fire the ground giant Mid in the Air, The Knight Gundam Fly back out the smoke while Gaia turn into Mobile Armor and jump the Rubber Rock and shoot him and Jeanne notice Gaia Attack using Beam Blade Griffon slash his Shield leave mark slash and Fire with Riffle on her shoulder and Beam Assault Canon and his Shield and destroy and Knight Gundam Out of the Smoke, prepare to attack Gaia and Gaia came out turn into Mobile Suit and Knight jump high thruster and Gaia draw his Beam Saber from left hand they swing Slash and pass through each other and they landed. Gaia right shoulder left the scratch and for Knight Gundam has been explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System shut down, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang cheer for her. "Alright, Stellar you amazing!" Weiss impress her and praise her suddenly announcement. "Stellar Loussier meet Meijin Kawaguchi in his Office, when Recess." Stellar other was curious what Meijin want.

At 11:00AM on Recess Stellar been call by Eleanore Mc'Govern in Meijin Office and she arrive. "What is it Meijin?" Meijin turn around the seat. "Stellar Loussier, you will became my pupil in 3 Month." Stellar question. "Huh, why Meijin want me became your Pupil?" Meijin answer. "I impress your fighting skills, you as Gunpla Builder even you Gaia Striker and Sky Duel Gundam. But you need improve your imagination strong create your own Original Gunpla. I decide to train you before Gunpla Qualifies Tournament." Stellar accept his request. "Ok, Stellar will accept but Stellar want having some fun not only just Victory, Stellar want play Gunpla Battle for Fun." Meijin accept her request. "Alright, I will not stop you playing Gunpla Battle fun." Stellar smile. "Thank you, Meijin!" Stellar leave his office with happy.

At 12:00PM, Akiyama place house was Beautiful has 2 Floor, has English door, in outdoor and indoors. The lawn grass farther the slide door mirror. Shinn came in he impress her house. "Wow, you house was nice." Akiyama reply. "Well Thank you, Shinn. So in your room you has tool kit of the Gunpla." Shinn reply. "Thank you, Akiyama-san." Shinn go upstair the room has Single Bed, Table has and tools, also has a TV. Shinn put the bags and his Gunpla, lying on the Bed. "Man, I need some rest."

At 1:20PM on Tokyo School Call Seiho Academy the other student went home. But the Big Body Student run found the Boy with Blue hair his 13 Years Old. "Sei! Wait!" Sei Iori was heard behind him. "Gonda-Sempai, what's wrong?" Gonda reply. "You need come with me, and we going call Captain Tatsuya." A man 17 Years Old was appear. "Gonda-kun, what's wrong?" Gonda tell them. "You 2 need come Gunpla Model Club room, ASAP." 3 of them run and get in the Gunpla Room and Gonda seat down. "Gonda-Kun, explain what going on? And what happen?" Gonda answer. "Is about your Child Hood Friend of your and Woman wearing Helmet who came in Christmas." Tatsuya remember those guys. "You mean X and Tooru. What happen to them?" Sei notice name X. "X was in the Tournament 2 Years Ago?" Gonda spoke them. "Both Of them Fighting was 1 person who play Gunpla for 1st Time Gunpla Battle and make 2 Battle in 1 Night. They lost to him." Tatsuya question about last person who fight him. "Who is the last Fighter in his 2nd Battle?" Gonda show the Video the Gundam fighting Customize Impulse. "The 2nd he Battle was Takeshi Iori." Tatsuya and Sei was shock and they saw Takeshi Gunpla was explode. "No, Father." Tatsuya gripping his fist. "I'm cannot believe it, who in the World was Fighter was able defeat Takeshi-San." Gonda look at the Name of the Perfect Impulse Gundam. "The Fighter call was S.A. I don't know his identity picture was." Takeshi cross his arms and Sei go home.

Shinn sleep suddenly saw dream about his World, The Archangel been attack by Librarian, and unknown Organization not only he saw Island been attack by them including unknown creature and on the Island. Finally Akiyama shake wake him up. "Shinn are you ok?" Shinn up breath heavily. "I fine is just dream sorry about." Akiyama look at Shinn stuff. "Oh well, is dinner time come down." Shinn look at the clock was 6:45PM. Shinn came down eat after 30 Minutes his done unpacked his things and shower and come down look at the News. "News… News… Anime… Cooking… Sexual Movie… Cartoons." Akiyama came out the kitchen he brought her laptop. "Hey Shinn look at this at Gunpla News with official Battle about you fighting Takeshi." Shinn surprise about the news. "What? Really?" Akiyama reply. "Well, your Picture wasn't show yet but it take 5 Month date line to show who is the Challenger. Also they only give a Video Gunpla Battle Records." Shinn make frowning face. "Oh, man. Ok." Akiyama smile at him.

At 8:15PM at Shizuoka on Ruby and Yang Home, Stellar eat the Food, cooking by Rina, she talk what happen, she excited and cannot believe. "Wow, I cannot believe that Meijin choose you at his Protégé you going create powerful Gunpla after 3 Months." Ruby very impress Stellar. "Thank you Rina, Stellar done." Stellar take her plates and wash it, and she done on her to her room, but she saw Rina look at her laptop with her face shocking expression. "Ruby, what is it?" Ruby explain. "Stellar I know you don't know Takeshi Iori, he was 2nd Gunpla Champion World Tournament, he was 2nd Place." Stellar memories his name of the Fighter. "Alright Stellar got it, and what happen?" Ruby show her laptop and Video RX-78-2 Gundam Fighting ZGMF-X56S/P Perfect Impulse Gundam. "That was Impulse." Rina and Stellar stunt Impulse attack and manage defeat him. "Amazing, but who Takeshi fighting with?" Ruby read it. "In Artifacts call his been by Man Call Him S.A. we don't know his indentity." Stellar go to her room and she open the Window look Stars and saw shooting Star. She close her eyes and making a Wish.

In Akiyama place, in Shinn rooms after saw watching Gundam Seed Destiny, he knew what happen Auel use Block Words Death to Scare Stellar and he know that she came Armory 1 was capture the 3 Gundam was Stellar Mission, he knew not only scare Death, and Shinn impress and she Beat Lunamaria. And Shinn open the Window saw Stars and he found the Shooting Star. He close his eyes and making a Wish.

Shinn: I…

Stellar: Wish that…

Both: I want Shinn/Stellar on my side forever.

Shinn and Stellar open their eyes, because they knew it was a Sign they will see each other and spend time together as Lovers.

End Of Prologue.

* * *

All right, Akiyama and Tooru was Side Story Character Of Gundam Build Fighters A/Amazing. And Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang is a Character from RWBY I use them as Character only in Fanfiction and as Stellar Friends. Next time in 1st Chapter after 5 Months Shinn improve his Building Skills and make New Destiny Gundam and he sign up 7th Gunpla Worlds Tournament and he going Tokyo, Stellar has graduate the Gunpla Academy her Building Skill and Fighting has been improve she work PPSE to making Build Gunpla and Making Destiny Gundam Custom for Shinn and she join the World Champions on Shizuoka on Block 1, before Shinn qualifiers on Block 5 In Nadoya.

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed Build Fighters

Remind: I don't Own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Build Fighters and RWBY Character.

* * *

Chapter 1: Build Fighters Encounter.

After 5 Months he spend, Shinn Asuka building was improve and now his create New Destiny Gundam he made now been Modified became a new Gunpla it was ZGMF-X71T: Arch Destiny Gundam, Shinn Gundam Seed Destiny he know what is going on and what happen including Stellar memories been erased he feel sorry for her including Gundam Seed, and he amaze Gundam OO Season 1 and 2. As for Stellar since 5 Month her Building Skill was improve thanks to Meijin Teachings of her and the Gunpla Battle she keep up with. Also she was working at PPSE she Modified Kitbash the Destiny Gundam and Modified it using container deployment she use kept and use was A1 and 2 of her New Gunpla she made inside was A2 and A3. Also she create friendship bond with Ruby is with Stella, Now Stellar working at PPSE Works, Weiss, at home, also Ruby, Yang, and Blake working with Yang Gunpla Shop also they already Graduated the Gunpla Academy all of them sleep in Ruby and Yang House and they also work on PPSE together. Also in Shizuoka they competed Qualified Tournament to enter 7th Gunpla Battle In the 1st Block, Shinn still in Nadoya was 2nd Block of the Qualified Tournament. Shinn enter the Tournament as 2nd Block qualify Match, and Stellar and the Others will join, else well. The Qualified Tournament was in 2 Weeks.

Tuesday 3rd Jun on 11:20AM. Shinn wear same casual cloths his wearing (Just like Episode 1 and Episode 21) Just goes to Tokyo find Practice Match he already Practice Match at Nadoya they all been defeated. Suddenly he walk road has House, and went pass through another he notice that saw name Iori's Models he was Surprise. "What the you Kidding? Takeshi-san made business Model kit here? I think is better go inside." Went Shinn enter the Bell ringing and he saw Blue Hair Kid, Sweeping using short holder broom stick. "Oh Welcome, what do you want buy… sir." Blue Hair Kid name Sei Iori, went he greeting to the customers he shock and recognize that person. "Ugh… ughhhhh…." Shinn awkward saw the kid. "Um, who are you? Are you working here?" Sei snap notice of his. "Oh sorry, I saw you someone in the Anime." He was shaking. Shinn look at the Gunpla Display Sei build. "Wow, you build this. Also what's your name?" Sei reply. "Sei… Sei Iori." Shinn notice that name. "Iori, are you related Takeshi Iori?" Sei reply. "Yeah, he was my father." Shinn surprise not much. "Wow, Takeshi-san never told he has a Son." Sei surprise. "Wait, you knew my Father?" Shinn talk to him. "Well yeah, he teach how to build my Gunpla." Shinn gave to picture of his Father and Him. Sei accept him, he knew. "I see, so what's your name?" Shinn reply. "Shinn… Shinn Asuka." Sei surprise that name and his Eyes shape Star. "Shinn Asuka! Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny!" Shinn creep out. "Ok, stop doing that. Your Father do same was as you did. Also to meet you." They shaking hands. "Is nice to meet you. Asuka-san." Suddenly, the bell was Ringing there was Kid with his Father. "Wow, Gundam! So many Gundam! It's Amazing!" Sei show up the Customer, Shinn was following him and the Kid, father spoke his son. "They Well made." Sei spoke to them. "Thank you very much." Both of them look at Sei. "I built them for display myself." Shinn amaze Sei he build them. "All of them?" Man question them. Sei rub his head. "Yes." Man saw with impress. "You Amazing." Sei proud himself turn around himself. "No, Don't." Also he making Shinn a creeps. "Man, this kid full of himself." Man question him. "If you can Build them so well, you must play Gunpla Battle too." He shock frenzy and turn around reply. "Yeah, kind of..." Man said to Sei. "You must be good." He look at the Tropy . "Runner Up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament?! That's wonderful." Sei explain. "No it wasn't me, it was my Dad's." The Kid Question his Dad. "Dad, what is that Gunpla?" Sai hair tingling. "Hmm, I can't quite remember." Sei answer it. "It's the Wing Gundam." Shinn closer to him heard about Wing Gundam abilities. "It can turn into a Bird Form for High Speed Flight. It also Equipped with Large Calibur Buster Riffle. It Excels both Firepower and Mobility. By The Way, it's Mobile Suit developed By Doctor J for an Underground Organization that the Opposed the Alliance. With The Launch Operation Meteor…" The man tab Sei shoulder. "Alright, we get it now." Sei reply. "Excuse me." He walking away. "Keisuke, would you like that 1?" Keisuke reply. "Yes." Suddenly another 1 came in. Was kid hair style was a Mushroom. " I wouldn't be so certain of that." Sei see that kid was nuisance to him. "Sazaki." Shinn look at him muttering. "Man, this Kid is a Show Off." Susumu explain. "Sei Iori Gunpla centainly well Built. He didn't assemble the Plastic Models. He smoothed out the seams and colored them with special Paint." Shinn interfere. "So what about the Color it's need some customize you like it." Suzumu continue. "He made them look just like samples. Just because they build well, that doesn't mean can win the Battle. Right." Shinn look at Sei and he get it. "Sei, you didn't Win Battle, didn't you?" Sei explain. "Well, yeah because I have no skill of it." Suzumu draw his Gunpla on his Little tools Bag and he show was Gyan. "Whose Gunpla is better we decide in Gunpla Battle." Keisuke and his Father was excited. "I want to see." Sei shock the customer want to see. Suzumu provoke him. "So are you chicken out." Sei accept it. "Alright, let's Gunpla Battle." Shinn interfere. "You skill fighter was low, Sei. How about I join in. I going using your Gunpla samples do you have The Destiny Gundam, so I can use it." Sei nodded. Open display take Wing Gundam and Destiny Gundam for Shinn. Go inside the Gunpla Battle.

"Please Set Your GP Base." 3 Player slot their GP Base.

"Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal." Particles glowing.

"Field 3: Forest." Show Forest was Sakura Tree Fields.

The Particles Control Glowing.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." They all put Gunpla on the Catapult and their eyes was Glowing.

"Battle Start." Commend to Start Fight.

"Sei Iori, Wing Gundam, Launching." Wing Gundam has been launch and make posing Shooting.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny Gundam, Launching." Destiny launch and fly, went look at Wing Gundam.

Gyan surprise him, strike him and tackle him. "Damn it, Sei drop his guard down." Destiny go to him, went Gyan going stab Strike him and Destiny shoot him and Gyan dodge it. "What you're doing posing like that you sitting duck." Sei transform going to fly make a distance. "I need a distance." Shinn raise his arm to start. "No, wait don't!" Gyan launch throwing Shield. "I can't allow it!" he hit Wing Gundam left binder wing and fall and He going to shoot but and he Strike Wing Gundam Right arm and swing his shield lose Wing Gundam Heads and fall, and final attack stab and explode. "That Idiot he supposed draw his Beam Saber." Shinn disappointed Sei. "Is just you and me." Suzumu smirking using Missile on Gyan Shield and Destiny fly off dodge and shoot the Missile and go to him and draw his Beam Sword swing it hard and Gyan Shield it got a scratch on it and Destiny push him and kick and draw his Riffle fire the Gyan he block the shield and he Beam Sword charge at him and Destiny hold block on him and he push him back shoot using Vulcan and Shinn activate 'SP' using Wings Of Light go and get him and slash his going to damage Shield, now he charge him and Stab Pass through the Shield and stab Gyan Torso and Destiny let the Beam Sword Go and Fly off and explode.

"Battle Ended"

Battle System Shut Down, Sei surprise that Shinn able to defeat Suzumu Sazaki. Keisuke decide what he want to Build. "Dad, I want that Destiny Gundam." After that Sei sell Destiny Gundam to Keisuke and went out and Suzumu went out with depressed. "Thank you Very Much." Sei look at Shinn with amaze. "You incredible Asuka-San." Shinn reply. "No problem, don't worry about that kid." Sei explain about Suzumu. "Well Sazaki disrespect the Gunpla Battle, his fighting was really rough." Shinn reply. "Well, every Pilot can use the Risk. But that guy never show mercy on the Enemy." Sei notice. "Oh yeah, how you meet my dad? Asuka-San?" Shinn explain. "Well 5 Month he found me while pass out." Sei get the Picture his situation. "I see, well can you be fighter of my Gunpla in Gunpla Battle Tournament." Shinn reply. "Sorry, I can't fight with you because, I already participated at Nadoya 2nd Block." Sei broke his smile that Shinn will participated in the Tournament. "Oh, I see, I terrible at Controlling my Gunpla, I really wanted play Gunpla Battle." Shinn feel sorry for Sei because he really wanted Gunpla Tournament so badly. "Well, you will find that Fighter anywhere, ok." Sei smile there is still hope him to find it. "Also what Gunpla you using in the Tournament?" Sei show him his Gunpla. "Wait here alright." Sei go his Gunpla and show put on the Table and Shinn recognize design. "Wait is that The Strike." Sei explain. "Yeah I use base on the Strike Gundam became my Original Gunpla I made is Call Build Strike Gundam." Shinn impress his design. "Hmmm, Nice design. But the Weapons only Beam Saber how the hell you going Create it." Sei reply. "I figure out, to build someday." Shinn was glad and want buy Destiny Gundam. "Sei, do you another Destiny Gundam?" Sei reply. "Yeah, they still in stock, I will get it." Sei take Destiny Gundam and gave to Shinn. "Thanks, I'm going out find Battle Practice, ok." Sei reply. "Alright good luck." Shinn out the Iori Models.

At 12:50PM, PPSE Works Company, other Workers create Fine Gunpla for Meijin. Stellar Working on her New Gundam she going create development is base on the Gaia assemble with Epyon, Strike Noir for Qualifiers. Build another Gunpla based Gaia Gundam using Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase and Akatsuki Gundam assemble parts on the Gaia Gundam for World Tournament. And make another base on Gaia Gundam using part was unknown.

Ruby create her own Gunpla base own Death Scythe Gundam (EW Version) assemble with Gundam Dynames, and Forbidden Gundam.

Yang Xiao Long using Gunpla In the Tournament was base Altron Gundam (TV Version) assemble with assemble with Gundam Maxter, Pale Rider, Wing Gundam and Gundam Age 1- Spallow.

Blake using Strike Noir, assemble with, Crossbone Gundam X1, Hyperion Gundam, and Gundam F91.

Weiss using Gundam Nadleeh, assemble with Gundam Exia, Gundam Rose, and Gadess.

At PSSE Suddenly the People talk about Stellar. "Look at those Girls they using PPSE Technology they should build for Meijin I cannot she allow use it." A blond hair Guy wearing White PPSE Shirt. "Oh don't bother them they have a reason also they want join PPSE to Build Gunpla for Fun, also the The Girl with Short Gold hair has graduate than she was Meijin Pupil." Ruby go in and greeting Stellar and hug her. "Stellar!" Stellar shock. "Ruby, don't scare Stellar like that." Ruby talk to her. "So what gunpla you going build on PPSE Tech?" Stellar reply. "Stellar using my Gaia Custom I made." Stellar show Ruby her design she sparkle eyes. "Wow, that's cool. I create Death Scythe EW Ver. Custom just you wait until in the Qualifiers tournament. Ok." Stellar smile accept. "Ok Stellar accept and Stellar cannot wait Weiss and the others build their Gunpla." They smile each other.

At Tokyo in 4:50PM, Shinn need some Practice Match, and he saw someone Gunpla Battle and Shinn went there who is fighting, went he there saw some hair guy, wearing pony tail has long 'M' Shape hair, and he ask The Man near him. "Excuse what's going on? Who is that guy?" The Man reply. "What that man was Ricardo Fellini from Italy every Fighting call him Italian Dandy. He was in the Tournament last year his Gunpla he using Wing Gundam Fenice." Shinn get the clue saw Wing Gundam Fenice fighting against, Jegan, Gundam Unit 4, Re-Gz, Cgue Full Arms and Enact. "What the? 1 vs 5?!" All Fighter surround and fire. Wing Gundam Fenice dodge everyone attack and counter it using Buster Riffle shoot Jegan and Enact has been fire through him and shoot Re-Gz and Jegan and explode. "What the Hell!? 2 Down with 1 shot!" He exclaimed. Gundam Unit Draw his Gattling Gun and shoot him and Fenice dodge it his shooting and fire his Gattling Gun, and he get rid of it and destroy and Unit 4 draw his both Beam Saber including Fenice Unit 4 get to him and Fenice Swing and Unit 4 Pass through him and Fenice swing it off his Fenice Beam Saber and Unit 4 Explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" System shut down.

Everyone cheer him, Ricardo announce it. "Alright, tutti glin next Challenge me." Ricardo look at everyone around. Shinn smile and he found his Practice Match opponent. "I accept your Challenge." Shinn came in the Battle. "Don't mind the 5 you defeat, now you face me." Ricardo chuckle it. "Interesting."

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player Slot On.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Glowing Blue.

"FIELD 13: TUNDRA." It shows the Snow Mountain, was from Gundam Seed Destiny went announce Operation: Angel Down.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" They put their Gunpla scen eyes glow.

"BATTE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Perfect Impulse, Launching!" Impulse has Launch.

"Ricardo Fellini, Wing Gundam Fenice, Let's Go!" Fenice was Launching.

Fenice flying straight and found the Impulse. "Using Destiny Impulse, 3 Pack using Silhouete assemble it not bad." Impulse make attack launch the Missile and Fenice using Vulcan and the Missile explode and surprise that he throw the Beam spear and Fenice swing up on the Midair. "Huh, where is he?" Alert noises show up. "What the?!" Impulse going swing crush on him and Fenice block Wide using Beam saber and Fenice push back and Impulse use beam Canon to shoot him and Fenice block using Particles Cape avoid direct attack. "Wow, you good." Shinn reply with grinned. "Thanks, but think again." Ricardo confuse. "Huh? Oh merda!" He realize look up there was Missile, Shinn launch the Missile while he jump fly to get his Beam Spear. Fenice turn around of Impulse back going kick him from the back and Impulse up his body when separated, and Impulse stab Right shoulder Beam Weapon on the Upper right shoulder explode and Fenice keep distance to the back Ricardo grinned. "Wow, this great Fight!" Ricardo feel excited. Impulse going charge at him, throw his Beam Boomerang and Fenice swing hit the Boomerang off and Impulse charge draw his Beam Sword from right and Beam Saber from the Left and Ricardo Ready his Beam Saber and Particle Cape. The Impulse Strike Fenice using Beam Saber and swing hit the Cape Particle push Impulse hand and going stab him but he been kick and go around him and going slash crush, Impulse use sleeve block on Fenice wrist and Swing the Beam Sword manage torn up Beam Cape and swing slash on Fenice torso and Finally use Beam Sword strike stab at Fenice chest and pass through it and Impulse let go and fell hit the ground and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED."

Everyone open their jaws disbelief that Italian Dandy has been defeated. When system shut down everyone in the Store was cheer to Shinn. Ricardo smile interested fighting Shinn. And Ricardo came to him and Shake hands. "That's really great match. I really hope I can fight you. In the World Tournament." Shinn reply. "No problem, I already sign up in the Tournament I sure I be there." Ricardo smile glad another Fighter join in. "I see you in the Tournament, Shinn Asuka." Shinn reply. "Ok, see you there." Shinn left the store.

At 6:00PM, at Ruby and Yang house they all on their own room build there gunpla, Ruby came out found his blond hair Father was Dad cooking for them. "Oh, dad you cooking." Taiyang reply. "Also, tell your Sister and your friend to eat." Ruby reply. "Alright." They all go to eat. Weiss realize something missing. "Wait, where's Stellar?" Ruby answer. "Well, she at the PPSE build her gunpla also she has apartment to live. You don't need worried about it. Also, Tomorrow the Qualifies Tournament." Ruby and her friends smile of glad that Stellar taking care of herself.

At 8:30PM, at PPSE Workshop Stellar build Gaia assemble body from Extreme Gundam type Agios the chest both side are from Strike Noir the Middle Chest above the Cockpit was from Extreme Gundam type Agios, Arms, Shoulder from Strike Noir also has frame and waist, legs was also Extreme Gundam type Agios, the Wings has no funnel using Epyon Thrusters, Weapon assemble with Beam Blade and Linear Twin Gun mounted on the Wings from Strike Noir, has Beam Shorty Beam Riffle on the side skirt, and her head was Gaia Gundam and Beam Sword, Assemble with the both Shield and Mounted on the both arms also Shield assemble With Beam Shield and also Heat Rod whipping mounted left arm on the shield also the Beam Saber from Gaia Gundam mounted on the skirt above the Shorty Beam Riffle, and Riffle from Gaia Gundam. Also color Black same as Gaia Gundam Colors including Wings. "Alright, Stellar can use it. The Valkyrie Gaia Gundam. Stellar going use it in Qualifiers." Stellar feel excited tomorrow qualifiers. She going home to the Apartment on her mind. "Stellar hope that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang has done their Gunpla."

At 9:00PM, at Ruby and Yang house. Ruby created Death Scythe Gundam based colot Red, and Black create assemble the Beam Scythe, Heavy Scythe, and GN Sniper turn into GN Beam Scythe Sniper Mode also has GN Buster Riffle and she name it 'Cresent Rose', waist skirt using Gundam Dynames, has GN Missile, side waist skirt GN Beam Gun, on the back has GN Beam Saber, Arms shape like Gundam Death Scythe, the shoulder still Gundam Death Scythe on the Wings the same has Shield Armor equip with 'Geschmeidig Panzer' went Wings close, the Thruster GN Drive, went open Wings has 'Plasma Induction Canon', Beam Arching Equipment went pilot open the Wings. "Alright, I finally finish building it. And I'm going call you Death Rose Gundam. Oh man, this is going good for Tomorrow." She excited.

At Yang room she build Altron Gundam and Pale Rider assemble color Yellow and White, arms assemble with Dragon Head, Gundam Maxter gloves, also Assemble with Shot Gun, Sub Machine Gun, on the Dragon head gloves, on her arms wrist when attach the Dragon Gloves, has thruster on her both arms, both shoulder also Pale rider has thruster the body torso was Pale Rider, on the back thruster also Pale Rider added assemble Wings from Wing Gundam, has 2 Beam Canon from Altron Gundam, the Legs also Pale Rider has thruster assemble knee spike shot, including the waist was has Age 1 Spallow skirt side from behind has Shiguru Blade, and the Head was Gundam Age-1, has antenna from Pale Rider, and Weapon on the Right arms has Buster Riffle. "Alright, I create my Gunpla should I call Dragon Fist Gundam. This is going best Gunpla Battle." Yang also excited.

At Weiss room, she create Gundam Nadleeh base color Blue and White, the assemble GN Fangs, assemble Rose Bits mounted on the waist side skirt, back side, shoulder. Nadleeh hair color White, part on her right sleeve has GN Sword assemble/ mounted on Nadleeh GN Riffle , GN Beam Saber on the back arms, on the knee and back waist. The parts both shoulder and both sleeve from Gundam Exia, the body was Nadleeh, on the color bone top of the chest circle, the circle has mirror on the both hips was Nadleeh, his feet using Exia's. Weiss smile's. "Yes, perfect for Gunpla Battle. Let's do this on the Battle Nadleeh Snow." She cannot wait use it.

At Blake home, she assemble base on Strike Noir all Black, Shoulder was same with pointed was replace and assemble with fins on the shoulder, legs, also thruster. Body still the same and arms on her both arm on her sleeve shape 'rhombus' not using 'Beam Shield' but using Shield 'Armure Lumiere' assemble with Rocket Anchor the grappling claw replace with Scissor Claw from Scissor Anchor from Gundam X1 Crossbone, the back Thruster using Gundam F91, the weapon Beam Riffle from Gundam F91 assemble with "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Sub-Machine Gun it can change modes, the Wings from Middle of thruster still same Strike Noir, on the Skirt and side waist has 'Shorty' Beam Riffle mounted both side waist on the top has Beam Saber from Gundam F91. "Alright, Strike Blade Noir. Let's do it!" Blake cannot wait.

At 10:00PM, Shinn still want find the place he need place to stay and he saw someone was there was a Gunpla Battle from Gunpla Shop was crowded. Shinn go inside saw 2-on-2 Battle saw Fighters has Blonde Spiky Hair Guy wearing button open shirts, has necklace, and has Grey trousers. And another 1 has Blue Messy Hair wearing goggle, wearing shirt, wearing tie, wearing jacket, and brown Long Jeans trousers. The Blond 1 using The Dragon Gundam has a Tails From Ghiraga and has spear too, and has X-Transmitter, on Elbow and Knee. The Blue 1 has using Sadalsuud Gundam from Gundam OOP customize color was Blue Bright and has skirt GN Missile on the front of the skirt using Gundam Dynames Skirt and side waist has GN Gun, fight against Green Gundam MK.2 and Gundam 'Alex' Brown custom color but has no armor. Dragon Gundam Custom shoot at them and use X-Transmitter going shoot it down, Gundam 'Alex' use both Sub-Machine Gun on his sleeve barrage and Gundam MK.2 draw his Beam Saber to get him. "I get you!" went he close to him going slash him suddenly Beam Blast hit the left arm has Beam Saber. "Damn, forgot the Blue Guy." Gundam MK.2 was felt and Sadalsuud shoot the Gundam 'Alex' torso and explode and Dragon Gundam throw his spear hit the cockpit torso and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" Battle System has Shut Down.

They the Blond and Blue Hair guy give Chest bump. They cheer. On Shinn mind. "Maybe, I should tell them where to sleep at there place." Shinn confront with them. "Excuse me, you guys from her?" Blond guy reply. "Well, I came to Tokyo, for practice Gunpla Battle with my Friend." Blue Hair Guy speak. "Well, I'm here same here because my Parents on Business Trip to Australia, they will be back 2 Days ,well we both from Nadoya." Shinn surprise both of them. "Oh, I live Nadoya with a Woman Akiyam Reyna." Both of them notice her name. "Huh, Akiyama-san you said well she participate Gunpla—" Shinn cut him off. "I know, I know who she was. Also where were you live?" Blue 1 talk to him. "Well, we sleep on the Motel we been there went my parents away also they know anywhere my name Neptune Vasilias and this is Sun Wukong." Shinn shake Neptune hands. "Nice, meet you Neptune Son, name Shinn, Shinn Asuka." 2 of them open jaw with awkward. "Shinn Asuka? Well I Rau Le Cruset." Son Make sarcasm. "Well, you can join us." Shinn smile with grateful. "Thanks, but tomorrow I will get out find another way for place to sleep, ok?" Neptune reply. "Ok, you will find a way." Shinn follow them to Motel.

Wednesday, 4th Jun on 8:45AM at Shizuoka in Stellar Apartment, Stellar wake up go to bath make some breakfast. And take case toolbox and take her Gunpla: Valkyrie Gaia and go to Stadium riding the bus. At 9:45AM, She arrive and found Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang they saw her waving at her and Stellar came to them. "Stellar, you're here." They all hug her to greetings her. "Oh, Thanks Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Stellar just know you guys will came." Blake tell her. "Well we not only 1." Blake pointed at Red hair girl, Pink Hair Girl, Blonde Guy name Jeanne Ark and Black Hair guy. "Huh, Pyyra, Nora, Rei and Jeanne here too." Ruby glad want match with them. Yang look at Watch the Battle open in 10:00PM. "Ok, you guys let's go inside now! Is start!" Everyone get in. Went get in they all inside saw Plavksy Particles Dispersal on 4 Place and they list the name of the Fighters the Ruby look the of the Round 1 the 1st was, she surprise and gasp saw the list.

1st Round in 4 Set Particles Dispersal in the Morning:

Stellar Loussier VS Cardin Winchester

Pyyrha Nikos VS Coco Adel.

Yang Xiao Long VS Dove Bronzewing

Nora Valkyrie VS Reesa Chloris

1st Round in 4 Set Particles in Noon.

Jaune Ark VS Ruby Rose.

Weiss Schnee VS Lie Rei

Blake Belladonna VS Bolin Hori.

Sage Avana VS Penny.

Ruby make her hurry. "Stellar, look your 1st you Fighting against Cardin Winchester. Is better hurry." Stellar confused and reply. "Oh ok."

Stellar and Cardin arrive.

"Starting Plavsky Particles Dispersal" The Battle System glowing.

"Please Set Your GP Base." Both Players Slot the GP Base.

"Field 5: City." City arena was Hong Kong From Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Stellar set her Valkyrie Gaia and Cardin using Bolt Gundam customize with Sword Striker and Gattling Machine Gun on Bolt Gundam shoulder.

"Stellar Loussier, Valkyrie Gaia, Launching!" Stellar Launch her New Gaia and Fly.

She fly off went arrive the City saw shooting attack she dodge his attack and Gaia found him, she draw her Riffle and shoot at Bolt Gundam left Machin Gun shoulder and she shooting again hit the right side skirt and he dodge jump of her firing and Gaia use Heat Rod whipping swing at his right shoulder and been slash and explode and Bolt Gundam landed draw his Physical Beam Sword on his back. "Little Bitch!" and Gaia draw her Beam Sword and The Bolt charge including the Gaia. The Bolt Gundam swing it and Gaia block it he release it hit crush on the ground and Gaia kick it the body back it off. "Stellar going end this quick!" Cordan retreat go hide left behind the building block and Stellar activate Gaia Beam Sword Maximum output to make it Large The Beam Saber she slash and pass through the Building and slash The Bolt Gundam torso fall on the ground and the building fell on him and Gaia fly off the Bolt Gundam Explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" The Winner Sign, was Stellar Loussier: Valkyrie Gaia Gundam.

The Battle System was shut down. Cardin make sad funny expression kneel it. Everyone cheer on her. The 1 of the 4 Battle System left, Pyyrha Gunpla using was Exia Riser, base Gundam Exia custom red. Mounted thruster using OO Gundam thruster and have 2 GN Drive Binder with Docking the O Riser, on Exia both arms assemble OO Gundam sleeve also 6 More GN Sword she mounted, total 7 Sword. Coco Adel using Gundam Heavy Arms (E.W Custom using Red Custom from T.V) using the GN Canons mounted on the Back, GN Bazooka from Gundam Virtue, on her both sleeve she holding and also Gatling Machine Gun from Unicorn Gundam Full Armor and has Beam Saber, on her side skirt. She keep shooting her and she dodge her attack. She draw her GN Sword 3 and strike her and Gundam Heavy Arms block using her Beam Saber, and she kick Exia Riser back and shoot all the Firing weapon all ammo including the Missile 1st and Exia Riser fire it and explode. "Yeah, I did it!" But apparently not Pryyha using the Trans-Am chase him slash him and explode but The Thruster suddenly the O riser explode Exia detach the O Riser from explode. "That was close 1." Pryyha muttering.

"BATTLE ENDED" The Battle System has Shut Down.

Ruby, and the other cheer for her. The 2 Of the 4 been decided. The 3rd one Yang charge Dragon Fist Gundam punch Grizzly Gundam multiple Axe (a.k.a Lumber Jack Gundam) face and kick his torso and Grizzly Gundam throwing at her but she dodge also the Dragon Fist Gundam Eyes turn to Red, the Thruster and the Vernier boost up. "Take This!" She doing Air Punch or Shot Gun Punch to shoot him able the damage the Grizzly Gundam both arms and make weak point. "Now, the Final Blow!" Yang activate Dragon Fist Glove and boost the Vernier on her sleeve and Grizzly Gundam going punch her hand and fist each other than the Grizzly Gundam hand has crash and she doing Punch him using the Right Arm and hit the chest and rip it the part and fall.

"BATTLE ENDED" The System has been shut down.

Yang raise her right hand. And Lastly Nora vs Roose.

Nora using Gunpla was Strike Rouge has Hammer Thruster on her Right Hands, also Zaku Phantom Shield assemble on Strike Rouge shoulder and has Blaze Wizard Pack assemble IWSP Pack also has Physical Sword on her both side skirt, also has Thruster Vernier on the Legs, fighting against Reesa she use Gunpla was Gundam Leopard custom Green Bright. Leopard shoot her down but she block it using Shield and Leopard using Missile on her hit her. "Hell Yeah! Take that Bitch!" Went smoke clear only have was shield. "Huh, where it she?" The Caution from above and Strike Rouge was smash her and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System has been shut down. Everyone cheers for Nora. Now Stellar, Pryyha, Yang and Nora has inside for Round 2. Ruby cheer her Sister and her friends. They all friends until other turns will be at Noon.

At 11:15AM on Tokyo, Shinn separated with Sun and Neptune they go back to Nadoya and he see them at Gunpla Qualifiers also he tune up Destiny Impulse. And Shinn going to the Mall went saw has a Movie they show Gundam Origin 1, 2, 3 and 4, Gundam OO: Awakening Of Trialblazer. "Trialblazer, huh? This should be interested." He buy went in Movie. After 2 Hours, Watch everything scene, Shinn really amaze this story, also Epilogue what happen and done. "Wow, thank go Setsuna wasn't Immortal also Graham hasn't go on Kamikaze Attack on ELS Fortress also Andrei going blow himself up. Shinn wake up the chair and out. Now 1:15PM, he go lunch, ½ Hours go to book store look at Magazine and Found comic about Gundam Seed Destiny, he read it on Volume 1, He saw himself grope Stellar breast and got slap. "(Chuckles) Oh man, that was close I never got slap by Stellar, before she stole the Gaia Gundam. Huh? Now Movie Comic huh, is better is buy it including the side story of OOI." Shinn look away found Gundam OO and OOI Art work, Shinn buy the Gundam OO Awakening Of Trialblazer Movie Comic, Gundam OOI and Artwork. He go out and he found the Exhibits about Gundam and Gunpla. He found Unicorn Gundam torso and cockpit he ride it and it change control, Shinn amaze the people who create Unicorn Gundam making this on other Universe Century World. Saw Gunpla they made just like in the Anime Episode. And he out.

At 2:00PM, in Shizuoka Gunpla Stadium. 1 Of the 4, Battle System inside Field 7: Ruins has City similar in Original Gundam Series. The Knight Gundam using his sword swing and Death Rose dodge it with jump fired at him and Knight Gundam shield it and thruster and he charge at her while he shield it and he made it swing his sword at her and suddenly disappear went the Rose came out Rose Leaf surround Knight Gundam he quickly swing his sword and she appear kick jump side kick his head went stop side and her thruster on her feet thrust use flip kick on his Knight Gundam chin and fell. Death Rose Gundam Fly and use her riffle switch into Ice mode, and shoot him and Knight Gundam shield it, went her attack hit his shield it becomes frozen and Death Rose fly and shoot at him using Death Scythe going swing make it Beam Scythe High Output and Knight Gundam Shield it went hit the Shield been has broke and he thrust it from fell and He Strike using Sword and Death Rose side swing circle, went Knight Gundam strike and Death Rose slash and pass through him into pieces and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" Battle System Shut Down.

Everyone cheer her, Pryyha feel sorry for him of his defeat. Ruby came to him and shake hands. "This is Fun Gunpla Battle. Nice Battle." Jaune disappoint himself been defeat so easily.

3 Left of Battle System still activate in Field 5: City. Weiss and Nadleeh Snow fighting against Lie Ren he using Gundam Speigel (Shadow Gundam) custom Black and Silver he run while throwing the Kunai at Nadleeh Snow swing his sword at Kunai been throw at her, and Shadow Gundam close to her went he swing his sleeve sword and she dodge jump and she deploy. "Go, My Fangs." Aim at him and Shadow Gundam use spinning attack to block intercept her attack and GN Fangs stab on the ground and Nadleeh Snow swing His GN Sword and Shadow draw his blade block her sword suddenly Nadleeh Snow Sword freeze his Blade and crush his Blade and kick him and kick him again and he disappear. She has find him Shadow Gundam on the Sky and fall going strike her suddenly The GN Fangs release on the rear and shoot him hit his legs and arms went Nadleeh see up. Weiss activate Trans-AM on GN Drive Particles only and glowing turn Nadleeh into White Snow she strike him and slash him into pieces and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" The crowd cheer her Victory.

2 Left Battle System still on. On Stage Field 3: Forest, Stage Jaburo From Original Gundam, and Zeta Gundam. Blake, and her Strike Noir Blade fighting against Bolin with his Gunpla Garazzo custom with Persian green. Strike Noir Blade able damage Left Leg and Right Arm, Bolin activate Trans-AM, Strike Noir Blade dodge his speed attack and she shoot him than he activate GN Claw Beam Saber and swing at her and she dodge back than she activate M.E.P.E open her Strike Noir Blade Fins thruster and she catch up with him while firing at him and she draw her Beam Blade and make rapid melee turn back swing their Melee weapon pattern with circle stairs until up. (Shape just like DNA) She launch Scissor Anchor on his legs pull it hit the Forest Ground tree and hit the cliff throw in the sky and she Strike him using Beam Blade slash torso. Garazzo explode and Strike Noir Blade flew in the air.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System Shut Down, saw her Friends and Family cheer on her Victory.

The Last Battle System Field 1: Space: Field hiding Debris from Gundam Unicorn, Sage Avana Gunpla using Gundam Astray Green Frame 2nd L has Riffle from other Astray, and Penny Gunpla use was Reborns Gundam customize Red and Black. Penny found Astray Green Frame and she transform into Reborns Canon and shoot him and Sage, Astray dodge. Reborns transform into Mobile Suit again use her GN Riffle shoot him and Astray green frame still dodge it transform Sub-Machine Gun into Sword and swing it and Reborns Gundam draw High output GN Beam swing wave hit push back hit debris wall and she shoot him and Astray Green Frame block using Sword and charge and swing and she kick his torso and she going stab him and Astray Green Frame side block but her GN Beam Saber High Output been pass through his Sword and he draw another Beam Saber and slash his Sword than both Beam Saber Stab his chest torso lift him and launch GN Fangs using GN Beam Fangs stab his over his body and shoot it went release him flew him away and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Last Battle System, has been shut down everyone cheer. And the announce the Round 2 for Tomorrow has been shown.

Quarter Final for Tomorrow, Thursday In the Morning:

Stellar Loussier VS Pyyrha Nikos

Yang Xiao Long VS Nora Valkyrie

Quarter Final, Thursday In the Evening:

Ruby Rose VS Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna VS Penny

At 3:45PM, They all out went out go home with their Parents. Went Stellar saw their Ruby, and the other has parents who proud with, Stellar mourn that her parents wasn't there for her. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang look at her that she doesn't has any parents to cheer her on her tournament. They feel sorry also they aware that she was Real Stellar Loussier and Stellar left go back to her apartment. At 4:15PM, she arrive her apartment, go to her room Tune Up her Valkyrie Gaia.

In 6:50PM, At Tokyo Shinn still find somewhere to stay because Tomorrow he has go back to Nadoya has Qualifiers in 4 Days, also she saw the Lady has Blue Hair carried a lot of Food Supply he came to her. "Need, hand ma'am?" The Lady show her reply. "Oh, Thank you." Shinn recognize her similar. "Wait, your Sei's Mother and Takeshi's Wife, Rinko right." Rinko surprise. "You know my son and my Husband?" They walk her home explain. When they in there house and Sei surprise that Shinn was here, than went he help her keep inside the Pantry Rinko appreciated his help also she allowed stay here for a while. Rinko on the counter typing the scheduled he came to her. "Thank you, for using your spare room Rinko-san." Rinko reply. "You welcome, you can stay here for a while." Sei came down show his Build Strike explain details except Weapons. Suzumu Sazaki charge look at the Build Strike, Sei has no choice challenge suddenly a man. "I heard enough." Everyone look at him. "Ral shall be the judge of this Battle." Sei surprise. "You here." Shinn and Suzumu question him at same time. "Who's he?" He came to him. " , 1 of our Regular." He look at Suzumu eyes. "You have good eyes. They filled Confidence and ambitions. You have guts too. But nothing guarantee on the Battle Field, Boy." Shinn spoken Sei. "Sei, you skill won't match from Suzumu." Sei reply. "Is better I tried." Rinko welcome . "Welcome, ." He look at her. "Ri—Rinko-san. Sorry, for disturbing you." Than he laugh, Shinn look at him do something pervet.

Battle has been activated, both Gunpla launch. Gyan attack Build Strike Gundam, dodge to left with quick but cannot stable it. "Gunpla, performance depends on well your build, Sei new Model shows just that." Shinn speak. "True, but his Battle Skill was to much for him and his Build Strike performance." Shinn heard someone came in, saw red hair kid wearing sun glasses want to going in. "Hey, who what are you doing." Red Hair reply. "Well, I heard Sei need some help." Shinn confused. He go inside and move the Control push him, he saw Sei surprise. He control test it out and he kick the Gyan make him flew off and Build Strike draw his Beam Saber, and charge at Gyan and shoot him and she dodge 5 Times and slash his Torso flew land on the top and Gyan explode. Went Battle End and Rinko and cheer of Victory, than saw Red hair guy tell Shinn. "Uh, hey man I need a toilet." Shinn reply. "Go straight and go left." Red hair guy go inside. "Thanks." Sei go out. "Where the Hell is he going?" shake his shoulder means 'Don't know.'. Shinn and Rinko saw red hair guy came out. "So who are you?" He replply. "Names Reiji." He ask Rinko glad. "You Sei's Mom, your fast just like your son." Rinko reply. "So you're the 1 who help Sei control of his Gunpla, thank you." Suddenly Shinn heard Reiji stomach groaning. "Can I have something to eat?"

At 7:15PM at Shizuoka. Stellar go out find the place she can eat, she saw everyone Couple and Family. Went Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walk. Blake saw Stellar standing there. "Is that Stellar." Yang wandering. "Why she stand there?" Ruby and the others come to her and she what she looking at was Parents, Children and Couple. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang finally understood what she missing they going cheer her up. ALL Said. "STELLAR!" Stellar shock jump. "Oh, is you guys what is it" Blake speak to her. "We saw you glooming something your Miss. Also let's go to eat." Stellar reply. "Ok, Stellar has join you." She happy and they all go have dinner together.

At Thursday 7:00AM, Shinn wake up go to Kitchen saw Rinko cooking, she turn around saw him. "Oh Shinn, I make some breakfast, you want join?" Shinn reply. "Sure why not." Shinn seat down eat Bread add Butter and Chess in the Oven and he eat. "Well, I go round again see Battle Practice I need." Rinko reply. "Oh, I see but at Sei's School there Battle Club why not try there also the recess at 11:00AM." Shinn want see for himself and grateful. "Thanks, Rinko-san, I need stay here on 10:30AM." Suddenly Sei inside Kitchen with his School uniform and seat. "Morning Sei." Rinko greeting her son. "So, Sei how's going?" Sei reply. "Negative, Reiji not interested in gunpla. He sleep and kick me off the bed. His weird." Shinn giggle. "Nah, not everybody sleep make weird stunt in there went he was dream." Rinko agreed. "I think his right Sei." He was groaning and question Shinn. "Well, I heard you want out find Practice Match, right? So good luck finding it." He stand and ready go to school.

At Shizuoka 9:15AM, Stellar at the Bus smile she has spent time with Ruby and the others have dinner laugh again, since Stellar work on PPSE. At 9:30AM, She arrive came to Ruby and the others. "Stellar, you tune up your Gunpla so Good Luck." Stellar reply. "Stellar will." Pryyha behind her and talk to her. "Hello, Stellar looks like we fight each other in the tournament, I see you in the Battle System we make best fight in Gunpla Battle ever." Stellar smile reply. "All right, Stellar will do my Best." Pryyha glad she will play well. At 10:00AM, Went get inside the was 2 Battle System.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Battle System Particles glow.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Players Slot their GP Base.

"FIELD 12: ISLAND." The Image of the Small went Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala 1st met in the Island From Gundam SEED.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Both Players Set their Gunpla on the Catapult.

"BATTLE START"

"Stellar Loussier, Valkyrie Gaia, Launching!"

"Pryyha Nikos, Exia Riser, Heading Out!"

They both launch Pryyha found her. "Alright, take this!" Exia Riser shoot her and Valkyrie Gaia dodge and shoot her back 3 Times while she charge at her and Exia Riser dodge Twice and block use the Shield and launch the GN Missile on her. Valkyrie go to the Sea, keep the riffle aside on the back and Draw 'Smaller' Beam Riffle (They should said Beam Gun) on her right, she shoot the Missile and draw her whipping Heat Rod swing her Heat Rod whipping and swing and spin dance make Ocean splash around her and hit her GN Missile and explode suddenly Exia Riser GN Sword change into Beam Riffle Mode and shoot her with High Output and she block and use her plasma Shield she hold her attack pass through the Beam Fire went Exia Riser switch into Sword Mode strike swing her and she dodge back and counter with tackle push her and she use flip kick and Exia Riser face plate, and draw her 'Smaller' Beam Riffle and use Rail Gun and shoot her with barrage and Exia Riser block using GN Sword and GN Shield. The GN Shield has destroyed and loss her left arm and She charge at Exia and Exia swing her sword but Gaia draw her Beam Sword and block her GN Sword attack and Exia spin upper cut and Gaia dodge it. Suddenlly Pryyha is having fun and she activate Trans-AM, Exia glowing red she launch the GN Missile again and charge at her, Gaia block Exia attack using her kick and been push away than Exia shoot her, and Gaia block going use Plasma Shield but she been hit by GN Missile and been fire and she falling the Frame of her Gaia was damage and she fly almost hit the Middle of the Sea. Stellar sweating. "Pryyha strong, what Stellar got to do?" She question herself and look at her Gaia been damage and she feel sorry. "Gaia, Stellar sorry, for hurting Gaia." She close her eyes, she has image Shinn, she want to be with him forever, than the Crystal Shape like SEED has Color Magenta or Violet went it's Drop and burst went open her eyes The Pupil Eye was shrink and the Color eye was became big. Suddenly Valkyrie Gaia cockpit chest was glowing Blue Color same color as the Ocean over Valkyrie Gaia Frame and the Pilot Control glowing bright blue. On the Field Sea Water was floating and Valkyrie Gaia charge at her but Exia Riser still in Trans-AM, she go for it change into Sword Mode their swing each other while flying pattern attack in melee combat and their swing their Swords. Finally Exia Riser going Strike Stab and Valkyrie Gaia going swing and make her Beam Sword became more powerful and they closer each other and Exia Riser going strike and Valkyrie Gaia swing Beam Sword slash her Exia Riser GN Sword 3 slash pass through and hit her torso and slash it including the O Riser and she pass through her, she stop and swing her Beam Sword make post. Then Exia Riser explode with Large Particles.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone on the Stadium cheer highly both player who fight all there hearts. Than Stellar feel stunt feel like she was change went she look at the slot control saw the System she never installed, her eyes open wide found her new system "SEED MODE". " 'SEED MODE' Stellar never installed that Machine." Stellar muttering. The Battle System shut down, look the crowded and she look at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake cheer Victory on her, she smile. Pryyha came to here. "That was a great fight Stellar." She shake her hands and she shake with a smile. "Thank you, Pryyha for fighting all Pryyha heart." Pryyha blush went Stellar praise her and went look at her eyes, her eyes was change and than it change back to normal. Went she let go her hand she go back inside. The Last Battle System left Yang fighting against Nora.

Inside feel Battle Field was Forest and has Victoria Base from Mobile Report Gundam Wing. Strike Rouge has Blaze Wizard Pack fire using Missile, and change into Hammer she charge at her she use thruster the Hammer, Dragon Fist Gundam keep dodging her attack and she jump back while firing, Strike Rouge swing with thrust to hit her and Dragon Fist dodge back dash and Punch thruster at her hit the torso and jump kick at her she move back and Strike Rouge she strike, and Dragon Fist using Fit Dragon cloves high output and went Strike Rouge going hit her handle and broke it and the Hammer has been thrown and has Fist break through on her chest and move out her chest and Jump Back and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System shut down, her sister Ruby and her friends and everyone cheer for her. Stellar Loussier and Yang Xiao Long has enter the Semi-Final. Ruby and the others cheer them both.

At 10:50AM at Tokyo, Shinn on his way to Seiho Academy he also pack his things and Gunpla, to make Practice Match on someone also he has info from Takeshi Iori he Practice Match Fighter Name Tatsuya Yuuki, and found it. And now 11:00AM, the school recess now he went inside and found 2 Girls on long chair and came to them. "Excuse, where is guy name Tatsuya Yuuki?" The girl with Pony tail blond. "Well his on 2nd floor on block B." she pointed on there Left, Shinn reply. "Thanks." Shinn go upstairs sign Model Building Club, went his knock and open saw Sei and Reiji was here. "Huh, Sei, Reiji what are you doing you suppose help Mis Rinko." Reiji reply. "Well, is boring stay and watch the shop." Sei surprise look at Shinn. "Ah, Asuka-San. You here to." Shinn sigh to him and raise hand on him. "So, you're… um…. Tatsuya right?" He pointed at the guy seating the chair. "Yeah, I'm Tatsuya Yuuki." Shinn talk to Tatsuya. "Good, I'm here Gunpla Challenge you." Tatsuya surprise need some reason with him. "Why, you want Challenge me?" Shinn explain. "Well, I came Practice Match from Nadoya match in until 2 Days. Last Night, I fight against the Italian Guy in Gunpla Battle, he using Wing Gundam green color Custom cannot transform into Bird Mode he name after Wing Gundam, Fenice that is." 4 Of them knew that Fighter and his Gunpla, Tatsuya whispering him. "Gonda-kun, after the Battle an you check on Laptop anything new about this." Gonda reply. "Yes, sir." Sei tell his senior. "Oh, Yuuki-senpai that man name Shinn Asuka also buy Model at my store also his the 1 defeat Suzumu Sazaki." Tatsuya reply with surprise. "Oh, so you're the 1 who defeat Suzumu before Reiji defeat him?" Gonda surprise. Shinn reply. "Tatsuya stand up. "Ok, how about Battle Royal, You, Me, Gonda, Sei and Reiji." Shinn accept it the rules. "Sure, why not I use my own Gunpla my 1st I build." Sei eyes star sparkle of excited, Reiji want fight Shinn, and Gonda want to test the Newbie skill including Shinn.

At 11:05AM, at Seiho academy training sport house. Everyone at School club want to see. Everyone was here including Gunpla Fighters. On the top deck everyone saw Gonda, Sei and his partner Reiji and Shinn. Everyone look at him 1 of them said green 1 said. "Hey, that guy looks like Shinn Asuka?" The another 1 said. "Is he cosplay?" Tatsuya rub his hair to back ready fight.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Battle System Start up glowing.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" All players Slot their GP Base Device.

"FIELD 5: City." The City inside the Colony.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA"

"This my Gunpla: SUMO!" Gonda using SUMO and all player put their Gunpla including Tatsuya. Sei, Tatsuya and Gonda look at Shinn Impulse wearing cape so that no 1 can see.

"Shinn Asuka, Launching!" Shinn gunplay begin to Launch.

"This Is piece Of Cake." Reiji and Sei launch it.

"Launch" Gonda launch his Gunpla.

"Zaku Amazing, Tatsuya Yuuki, Here I come!" He launch.

Gonda fire at Build Strike and use Vulcan shoot Sumo Riffle, Shinn look at Zaku Amazing. "Huh, he has High Mobility and Weapon has tune up." Tatsuya look at Shinn gunpla. "Why, using cloak he must be hiding." Shinn gunpla use his Beam Riffle shoot him and he dodge and Zaku Amazing shoot him 3 Times, and Shinn Gunpla dodge it and fire the Missile and Railgun on his back, Zaku Amazing put the Long Riffle on his back waist and draw his Handgun shoot the Missile and explode and he shield the reactive armor, railgun hit his right shoulder and Shinn gunpla draw his Beam Saber and Zaku Amazing draw his Heat Nata block, Shinn Gunpla Beam Saber and he going side kick on him and Shinn gunpla, shoot him going hit and Shinn gunpla use Plasma Shield. Tatsuya surprise. "Plasma Shield?!" Shinn look at the SUMO, the calculate and found out the use High Output aim on Build Strike going make a hole. "Damn, no way I let you!" He going shoot down SUMO, Zaku Amazing chase him. "I not going let you." Build Strike out the building front of him has bridge. He keep looking the SUMO. "Hey, is that all?" Reiji asking and look above Sumo on the building going shoot him. "Don't underestimate me!" Suddenly Shinn gunpla shoot SUMO Hand Gun and explode, SUMO use Heat Knife and going swing on Shinn Gunpla and he draw his Beam Spear and swing cut his left hand and he swing behind his left leg and stab on SUMO both knees, unable to fight. Zaku Amazing arrive and shock he damage The SUMO. "Gonda-kun!" Build Strike look at him. "Hey, theat Gorilla guy is mine!" Reiji exclaimed. "My heart is right place to help you, asshole!" Tatsuya speak when Shinn foul Words. "Language!" He swing his Heat nata only hit was his coat. 4 Of them shock Shinn gunpla. "Ah, why that's…" Sei open his eyes widely the same Gunpla who defeat his dad. "Perfect Impulse Gundam" Tatsuya knew gunpla and he shoot him and Impulse block it and fire him. Reiji furious. "Damn him!" He shoot Impulse and he land and Zaku fire his missile at him and Build Strike use his Vulcan and Impulse dodge it and tackle attack on Build Strike jump on him and use Beam Canon shoot at Build Strike and he dodge his firing and Impulse move it the Beam Canon while firing and Zaku Amazing run for it went Beam firing stop, The Build Strike swing his Beam Saber on him and Impulse dodge counter kick his chest flew back hit the building and he fall behind the building and fall with the Building. "Damn! That guy really strong!" Sei analyze it. "Asuka-san Gunpla use The 3 Impulse Silhouete Pack assemble it with Mobility, and much Fire Power." Sei learn about Perfect Impulse. Gonda look his Captain fight. "Damn, I useless my Gunpla condition." Gonda disappointed himself and his gunpla unable to fight. Tatsuya has difficult time and he look at Gonda machine and he deploy and detach the Both Leg thruster, Back pack with Missile both of them, and Long Riffle. "Gonda-kun, take it!" 4 Parts from Zaku Amazing Booster, the pack with Missile attach on SUMO left arm, the Long Riffle from Zaku Amazing handle switch into attach on SUMO Right arm, and both Legs thruster attach on SUMO both legs. Gonda smile his able to fight again. "Captain, thank you!" The Impulse look at SUMO has been active. "He give parts and his pack parts give it to him." Shinn smile. SUMO shoot at Impulse using Barrage with Missile and has hover mode can walk he chase and fire at him." Build Strike Stand up. "Damn I going destroy him!" Sei found location and image it. "Found it, Gonda-senpai, SUMO still active the limbs given Zaku Amazing Parts." Build Strike flew found it and he kick the SUMO fell on the Bridge. "Hey, what the Hell!" Reiji open communication. "Back off, your in my way!" SUMO shoot at Build Strike, meanwhile Impulse draw his Beam Boomerang threw at him and his dodge and going right kick him but Impulse block and grab his right leg and Beam Boomerang came back slash his Right Leg and use swing using Zaku Amazing leg and fell. When Gonda look at Zaku Amazing falling and Impulse draw his Beam Sword slash his torso and explode. "Captain!" Shout his name but his been shot down Build Strike using Beam Saber and SUMO explode. Went Build Strike look at Perfect Impulse. "Alright, just you and me." Impulse charge he dodge Reiji attack swing his beam saber from right and swing again and get punch and Build Strike low side kick went Impulse jump counter kick Build Strike Face Plate and below side kick and Build Strike has fell.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Went Battle System shut down, the crowd open their jaws and girls shock that Tatsuya, Zaku Amazing has been defeated. Gonda look at SUMO been defeated even Tatsuya give his parts to Sumo. Reiji surprise and depressed that he loss to Shinn Asuka. "Yeah, I won. Best Practice Match." Tatsuya came to him. "Shinn Asuka, that was great Gunpla Battle, I just hope we fight in Gunpla Battle National Tournament." Shinn grinned. "You, idiot. I already register the Gunpla Qualifiers." Tatsuya surprise and smile speak to him. "So, you're the who defeat Akiyama Reyna and Tooru in 5 Month Ago? Including Takeshi Iori?" Shinn answer it. "Guilty as charge, yes I'm the defeat 2 friend of yours including Runner Up 2nd Takeshi Iori, he teach how." Sei surprise a person who's help him that infact the person who defeat his father. Reiji growled. "Shinn Asuka! I will defeat you 1 Day, in Honor My Family!" Shinn reply coldly. "Oh, shut up. I will see you at the tournament. Don't like it you can kiss family Honor Goodbye." Reiji furious. Shinn talk to Sei. "Sei, sorry I never tell you about your father in Gunpla. So if want to—" Sei cut him with the smile. "No, I will see you in tournament. Asuka-san." Shinn glad he has no grudge against him and he left the school.

At Shizuoka in 4:15PM, in the Stadium 1 of the Gunpla Battle System who played was Ruby Rose Vs Weiss Schnee, Field 1: Space from Dark Side Of The Moon has Celestial Being Fortress. Fighting against their Gunpla Death Rose Gundam VS Nadleeh Snow Gundam. Nadleeh Snow deploy Fangs aim at Death Rose chase her. The Death Rose swing circle her Scythe hit the Fangs and destroy 5 and she using 'Plasma Induction Canon' shoot, curve the Beam hit 5 Fangs complete destroy and Nadleeh draw her GN Sword attack her and swing and Death Rose swing each other in melee combat and Death Rose kick her and Nadleeh Snow switch the GN Sword into GN Riffle Mode and fire at her 3 times going hit. And Death Rose close her Wings to cover the torso, went hit her wings the Beam curve. "What?! The Beam Curve, Ruby install it from Forbidden." Death Rose turn her Scythe into Sniping Riffle Mode and shoot Nadleeh Snow but she dodge her attack and Death Rose keep firing including 'Plasma Induction Canon' hit the all fangs all Nadleeh Snow Fangs complete destroy and Nadleeh Snow draw her Beam Saber activate Trans-AM. Dash fly to Death Rose, Death Rose Firing at her with Barrage at her and Nadleeh draw her Beam Saber and she dodge her attack and she damage her frame body. "Trans-AM huh? Alright I'm use this." She smile and select 'SP' make Death Rose Frame body glowing Red, Weiss surprise. "Is that… Burst Mode?!" Death Rose, she remove Induction attach on Sniper Riffle and Riffle call 'Beam Induction Riffle' begin chase her while firing and Beam firing curve aim at her. Nadleeh Snow stop and turn back use GN Sword attack Death Rose, but Death Rose Scyther has thruster behind it went burst, went Nadleeh Snow attack, Death Rose Scythe thruster and spinning upper attack and Nadleeh Snow dodge her attack but Death Rose turn around change course while spinning. "What, she change direction?!" Weiss exclaimed. Death Rose stop spinning open her wings and Weiss saw Death Rose Wings came out Rose leaf Burst out of her Frame and Nadleeh Snow shoot her went it hits it's block and Death Rose close to her, she swing her Scythe hit Nadleeh Snow waist and torso went she pass through , she stop and she explode with Particles exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone crowded cheer for Ruby Rose. Went Battle System Shut Down, Ruby come to Weiss saw she kneel and depressed her defeat. "Damn it! Damn it!" Ruby worried. "Um, Weiss?" Weiss look at Ruby and stand up and grab her Gunpla show to her. "Next year, I will defeat you!" She swore an Oath to defeat Ruby and She smile shake Ruby hands to Congratulate to her Victory. Ruby smile with glad for Weiss accept her defeat. On the Crowded seat place, there was White Hair Woman and White Boy smile at Weiss.

Last Battle System, Blake VS Penny, Battle Field: Sea, the Sea from Gundam OO Season 2 in Episode 9. Strike Blade Noir swing her Beam Sword slash GN Fangs and she already been destroy and Reborns change into Canon fire at her and Strike Blade Noir activate her defense 'Armure Lumiere' and she swing make Beam Canon split to 8 Beam to cancel her attack and went Beam Canon was clear out and Reborns Gundam front of her going swing crush slash on her using Beam Saber and she swing Strike Blade Noir dodge back and draw Beam Blade from Right Hand and counter it, Reborns Gundam almost hit her head and Penny activate the 'Trans-AM' dodge back and going shoot her. Blake open slot select 'SP' to activate M.E.P.E. glowing black she dodge, she fly out of the smoke make Beam Flying Speed and she draw 'Shorty' Beam Riffle from hit left hand she shoot her and Reborns Gundam charge at her too and the pattern fly while attack in Melee combat, Strike Blade Noir swing her Beam Blade slash Reborn Shield into 2 and explode went Strike Blade Noir jump out the smoke, Reborns Gundam her and shoot her and Strike Blade Noir she turn around while swing her Beam Blade cut her arm was holding the GN Riffle an explode, Strike Blade Noir run behind her, using Scissor Anchor went grab the Canon and the thruster tearing apart and damage it and came to her and slash her behind and pass through her the M.E.P.E wear out stop glowing and finally the Reborns Gundam Destroy and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Crowded encore for her. The System Shut Down, saw her parents happy for her got in The Semi-Finals.

They show the Tomorrow in Semi-Finals at 10:00AM:

Stellar Loussier VS Yang Xiao Long

Ruby Rose VS Blake Belladonna

At 4:45PM, went out, Yang came to her. "Hey, Tomorrow is our Fight so I see you in the Tournament. Let's this Gunpla awesome Battle ever." Stellar reply and shake hands. "Alright, Stellar do my Best." Yang smile cannot wait for Tomorrow. They all went home. After 30 Minutes, at 5:15PM, she get in to her room tune up her Gunpla and she also build weapon from Twin Buster Riffle From Wing Zero Gundam (TV Version) assemble with both Beam Sword From Sword Calamity Gundam front of the holder trigger and thruster above shooting Twin Buster riffle.

At 6:30PM, at Nadoya. Shinn on her way to Akiyama House went she in Akiyama inside the Kitchen when she look out. "Oh, Shinn welcome home how's your Battle Practice in Tokyo?" Shinn on the table eat his food Akiyama make, smile reply her question. "Good, I found Takeshi-san Kid, also I fight someone his strong, also I fighting the Club Captain on Seiho Academy." Akiyama seat and wandering. "So 2 Fighter you beat in 2 Days. Who is it?" Shinn answer it. "Well, I fight a guy using Green Wing Gundam has both Wings on the Left, another 1 using Red Zaku has Missile on back of his soldier and not Beam Riffle." She recognize both Gunpla he talk about. "Who's the Fighter?" Shinn answer. "The Guy was Italy name Ricardo Fellini and Tatsuya Yuuki, I the defeat those guys." Akiyama surprise that Shinn able defeat both Highest Fighters in 2 Days. "Oh, I see I will look at the Gunpla Battle Video Review." Couple Minutes he go to his room tune up his gunpla than build his New Destiny.

At 8:45PM, she done tune her Gunpla and build new Weapon, she sigh tired a little she go to kitchen get some glass take O.J and drink it. Suddenly, her eyes wide open and she sensing something and recognize. "This feeling, it can't be. Shinn?"

At 8:50PM, Shinn already tune his Perfect Impulse. "Done, now build Arch Destiny Gundam." When he touch scissor cut he sense someone he drop scissor nipper on the table and he run open the curtains saw night sky with the stars, Shinn feel her Love present. "This feeling, could it be Stellar?" Shinn look at the Star was and has Shooting Star, Shinn realize. "Wait, could it be that Stellar is in this World."

On the Both Scene on Shinn and Stellar side place home.

Shinn: Stellar…

Stellar: Shinn…

Shinn: Are you there in the Japan?

Stellar: Hope you're here?

Shinn & Stellar: 1 Day we will see each other. Again.

Both of them come out there tears they hoping see each other again.

* * *

End Of Chapter 1.

This Chapter, is on GBF Episode 1 and Episode 2. The Battle Qualifies on Shizuoka the characters are from RWBY and Shinn meet the Sun Wukong and Neptune. I don't own RWBY Character. Next time Shinn Asuka enter the Qualifier Tournament on Nadoya.


	3. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed Build Fighters

Remind: I don't Own Gundam Seed Destiny, and Gundam Build Fighters

* * *

Chapter 2: Shinn Gunpla Tournament Rising.

On Shizuoka at Friday, 9:30AM, woke up Stellar arrive earlier, she at cafe. And she about to drink her coffee than she was thinking. "Is that Shinn, Stellar sense? Or maybe is my head little hurt?" Suddenly someone tab her shoulder. "Stellar!" She surprise. "GAH! Ruby don't scare Stellar like that!" Ruby tell her. "Sorry, today you fighting my sister. So good luck." Stellar reply. "Yeah, Stellar will."

At 10:00AM, on Gunpla Stadium. Now Stellar, Yang, Ruby and Blake look at Semi-Finals at 10:00AM list:

Stellar Loussier VS Yang Xiao Long

Ruby Rose VS Blake Belladonna

All Fighters on the Gunpla Battle System. "Alright, Let's Get Game ON! Stellar!" Yang fire up. "Alright, Stellar will try my best."

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player Slot their GP Device.

"FIELD 11: Castle." The Image Castle, of Ireland. A Big Castle in front door has pot water, also they has green grass.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Both Players put their Gunpla and analyze than Their Gunpla Eyes glow.

"BATTLE START" Battle Commence to Begin.

"Yang Xiao Long, Dragon Fist Gundam. Let's do it!"

"Stellar Loussier, Valkyrie Gaia. Launching!

Valkyrie Gaia fly than she found Dragon Fist Gundam, than shoot him than Dragon Fist dodge using shoot Punch and Valkyrie Gaia dodge her and she draw her Beam Sword swing at her but Dragon Fist block it than she counter it the kick than Valkyrie Gaia dodge use Heat whipping caught Dragon Fist right arm she pull and swinging and throw her at castle than Dragon Fist crush the Castle than she got up jump make punch with barrage thruster than Gaia block than dodge over and she uppercut her Dragon Fist chin plate and he punch and use Heat Whipping to caught her and she pull her than she jump side kick on Dragon Fist Gundam but she block her kick she push her and punch Gaia torso than she kick her. Stellar quickly block using her Beam Sword than she purpose let go remove back not hit her kick than she counter swing than slash her torso than jump back while firing, Gaia block using Beam Shield than she fly grab her waist pin her down than crash into building than Gaia, stand than she pull her out than Dragon Fist punch her into the ground than going punch her again but Valkyrie Gaia counter it with upper kick on her chest, she back off.

"Damn, this so much fun! Watch out Stellar, I'm going use a Big Guns! Girl!" Yang slot using 'SP' than select, the arms, Glove Dragons, Wings, wrist thruster, than her green eyes turn red.

Now Dragon Fist Gundam charge than, than Valkyrie Gaia quickly dodge and block her using Beam Shield also Dragon Fist Gundam manage hit In the chest and fell on the ground.

"This is dangerous, is better Stellar activate SEED Mode." Stellar has use Seed Crystal Magenta than it burst on Stellar Eyes, She activate SEED Mode than the Gundam frame was glow Violet/Magenta Bright than she draw Twin Beam Blade on her Wings charge at her and Dragon Fist intercept it when attack each other it will make a shock wave. Everyone would crowd excited the battle they watch, than they on the ground, Stellar and Yang sweating breath. Valkyrie Gaia on back on the opponent than Dragon Fist have a opening her jump using wrist make an impact. "This will finish it!" Stellar counter now. She activate Beam Sword and Stellar make Beam Sword Larger than Yang surprise that she let her guard down than Stellar make move. Valkyrie Gaia swing slash her waist into 2, than they fall back and exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED" Battle System shut down.

Everyone make crowd on Stellar. The Battle System has Shut Down. Both of them was Sweat. Yang came to her congrats to Stellar also she grab her hand raise up declare Stellar the Winner. "Your really awesome Stellar, Congratulation." Stellar smile also happy, playing with Yang in the Tournament and she reply. "Thank you, Yang, it means so much for me." Stellar and Yang go to there seat, Blake and Ruby still fighting.

From there Battle System, Stage was Field 3: Forest. They fight on the sky, Death Rose Gundam swing make Beam Scythe attack than Strike Noir Blade use her M.E.P.E, make her machine even faster than Death Rose block it, Strike Noir Blade attack speed pattern in circle Death Rose, than she jump thruster than Strike Noir Blade use Beam Riffle fire at her, than Death Rose close her Wings block using 'Geschmeidig Panzer' Strike Noir Beam Beam Riffle reflect it. When Death Rose open her Wings shoot her barrage using than she shoot her than it curve many times than she using GN Missile than Strike Noir Blade use slash the Missile and explode but Rose Leaf came out went touch it on her suddenly went touch it suddenly it make tiny explosion than her M.E.P.E. worn out it take 5 Minutes. Ruby smile she going her trump card Slot 'SP' than she slot it, Death Rose Gundam burst come out, than Strike Noir Blade draw her Beam Blade they charge until swing fly up patterns, Death Rose fire the Beam Canon curve than Strike Noir Blade shoot using 'Zastava Stigmate' Beam Sub-Machine Gun than Death Rose block it. Ruby know what the do but she must take the risk. First Death Rose make distance using 'Cresent Rose' Sniper Mode shoot her the Beam Firing was large, Strike Noir Blade use Beam Shield to block it she been hit than explode pass through it hit the Temple than been collapse when smoke was Strike Noir Blade been damage losing Beam Shield 'Zastava Stigmate Beam Sub-Machine Gun has cannot use it been destroy. "Wow, that was close. Now use it!" Blake glad and quickly slot 'SP' select it M.E.P.E. charge at her, than Death Rose Burst Mode still on, she swing 'Cresent Rose' Beam Scythe shoot at her, Strike Noir Blade dodge it run to her than she swing her Beam Blade than Death Rose use handle 'Cresent Rose' block hold her hand holding her Beam Blade than Beam Scythe turn around than Blake heard 'Caution' and she jump to dodge than Death Rose Close her wings to activate 'Geschmeidig Panzer' she reflect it came to Strike Noir Blade than she open her Wings she switch 'Cresent Rose' into Buster Riffle Mode than run for it to close to her. Now Strike Noir Blade use her Beam Blade reflect her Beam Scythe Attack, suddenly Now Death Rose grab her left shoulder hold her and pointed her 'Cresent Rose' GN Buster Riffle Mode on Strike Noir Blade on her torso close to the cockpit than now she shoot it she let her go and fly off back than explode.

"BATTLE ENDED" Taiyang, her sister, and her BFF cheered for her for Victory.

Now the Battle shutdown, Blake approach Ruby shake her hand, congratulation to her and good luck for the Finals.

The Finals show Begin at 1:00PM.

Stellar Loussier vs Ruby Rose. Stellar and Ruby are smiling for Fighting Each Other in the Final.

On Nadoya, at 11:00AM. Shinn Asuka has completely Tune Up His Gunpla Perfect Impulse Gundam on his way to Gunpla Qualifies Stadium. Akiyama give him a lift with her bike to ride and took off. Went they arrive Shinn surprise The Stadium like 10 Feet Tall has stairs went Shinn get in he was amaze it has Hundred People or more watching the Gunpla Battle. Went Shinn went look up the Screen Battle 1st round has shown. "Oh Crap is me, I better get going." Akiyama tell him. "Good Luck, Shinn." She support him.

Shinn fighting against men age 21 Years Old, has Messy Hair has Black and Grey Color wearing collor shirt Red color, Trousers Black Jeans. Keitarou Madoka, his Gunpla Using Gundam Unit 1: Gundam "Zephyranthes Full Armor and Full Burnern" Black and Blue Custom and Armor Yellow Color, also has Equip with Flying Armor has attachment Feet to ride it not fall on the Flying Armor. "You New?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, I am but don't take easy on me, ok?" Keitarou smirked. "Ok, I don't promise your Gunpla live without the scratch." Shinn smile. "Oh, I will."

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Battle System Particles glow.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player Slot their GP Device.

"FIELD 5: CITY" Show Battle Stage inside the Colony call Heliopolis has Factory Work and the Town Building.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Both Players put their Gunpla and analyze than Their Gunpla Eyes glow.

"BATTLE START" Battle Commence to Begin.

"Shinn Asuka. Impulse. Launching!"

"BLAST OFF!" Full Armor Zephyranthes Launch.

The Perfect Impulse make shot using Beam Riffle and Full Armor Gundam Unit 1 dodge twice than the 3rd shot block using Flying Glyder was open has red frame but deflected.

"I-Field? On Glyder." Shinn exclaimed with surprise. Also he knew other beside Cosmic Era Time Line. "Than how about this!" he draw and threw his Beam Boomerang. Full Armor Zephyranthes dodge, than fire it also jump out his glyder. He shooting using both Beam Canon while falling and Keitarou can control 2 unit his Gunpla and Support Flyer they shoot in pincer attack. Perfect Impulse dodge his pincer attack while shoot and he shoot down Full Armor Zephranthes Beam Canon on his backpack. Full Armor Zephranthes counter him is Launch Missile on his chest, arms and shoulder, than Perfect Impulse make dodge from missile, he draw his Long Range Beam Canon and fire it hit the Multiple Missile has been wipe out. Suddenly he sense something went look at the left saw Fly Glyder come to him, draw his Beam Sword, than he ride it stab it and carve it and slice twice, jump and fly off. Now the glyder hit on ceiling Colony and explode make hole suck out to space. Now, both players have to fight outside the Colony, in Space. They shoot while flying patterns, than Perfect Impulse draw his Beam Boomerang threw at him but miss than draw his Beam Sword Charge at him, now Full Armor Zephyranthes use his Full Burnern turn thruster on front to reverse back than while shooting using Beam Canon, high Output than he shoot. The Impulse block using Beam Shield high output than pass though, the Beam Boomerang came back and hits the Full Burnern and explode, The Beam Canon was gone The Impulse charge at him than he stab Full Armor Zephranthes chest went release it and he kick it far and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle Shut Down, everyone cheer for Shinn Victory. Shinn smile for having 1st Victory Tournament. Than, on seat, Sun Wukong and Neptune watch his Shinn's Fighting Skills. Sun impress Shinn. "Man, this going be interested." Neptune agreed. "Yeah, Tomorrow is my turn to take him out." Sun make sarcasm. "Yeah right, shoot his ass." Neptune frowning at Sun.

On Shizuoka, at 1:45PM. Stellar at Apartment the Gunpla Finals is in 4 Days, She already tune her Gunpla resting drinking her Orange Juice while watching Gundam SEED DESTINY Anime, she watch also Neo has not wearing mask she know his face reveal, and lost his memories or Altered it, Shinn trained hard to take revenge on her, Dulandal reveal Video about She pilot Destroy and terrified she was kill is a civilian she feel sorry. "Sorry, people of Berlin, Stellar didn't mean to." She sobbing. Neo mourn her death, Freedom been defeat, Athrun punch him. "Oh, just because he destroy the Freedom that doesn't mean he kill Athrun friend." After that Shinn got his Destiny Gundam, after that Athrun run away with Meyrin, what he said was true, than he and Rey take down Athrun and Meyrin. Shinn grieve what he, and Stellar worried about him, than she wasn't please saw her hug and when Battle at Heaven Base she terrified saw Shinn was kiss Lunamaria, than Stellar turn off the DVD and TV and she take her Orange Juice drinking while she feel so angry she remember he never reply before Last breath until she meet him again in his hallucination, than she said she will meet him again, but for nothing. She throw at her Orange juice with her shout and her Heart is in Pain. "I, may have expected this, but why does Stellar hurt so badly?." She cracked out of her throat. Now she feel dizzy land her body on the ground than she crying with heart broken.

Meanwhile on Nadoya at 2:00PM, Shinn tune up his Perfect Impulse. "Yes, done you good to go." His done tune up Perfect Impulse than he continue Build 'Destiny' Gundam Custom also he complete New Booster just like Wing Gundam Fenice Meteor Hopper. He Build Motorcycle look alike it has attach docking on the Thruster call Thunder Cyclone. Suddenly, he sense Stellar was Crying he open the Window look. "Stellar, why are you cry, is something wrong with you? Stellar please be ok." Shinn worried thinking about Stellar, somethings wrong with her. Than he continue working Build Gunpla. "Stellar, please be ok." He thinking about her. "I need see her myself is this feeling I sense, Is true, that was Stellar is really alive." He smile that Stellar was really alive.

On Japan, Shizuoka at 6:00PM, Stellar was sleeping on the ground than when her eyes it look at the time. "How long did I sleep?" She get up than she go to fridge to take glass of Ice Water, and drink than she go to sink, suddenly she accident step on the sharp glass. "Ah, it hurts." She look under her foot there were 3 sharps and take it out saw she's bleeding the good she has First Aid kit. She seat bandage on her feet, than she look at TV she cannot help it, only pain in heart she close the channel and DVD. Suddenly, her door was knock went she open found Long Hair, Dark Purple Color Hair wearing the Jacket long sleeve. "Are you Stellar Loussier?" Stellar reply. "Yes, my name is Stellar. Who are you?" The Woman introduce herself and explain. "My name is Kirara, I am Gunpla I need you teach me to Build Gunpla because I want participate in Gunpla Battle on Tokyo to became Gunpla Idol." Kirara want Stellar to teach her to Build her Gunpla. "Um, sure why not, how about Tomorrow, see me at PPSE Company. At 1:00PM." Kirara agreed. "Ok, I will see you there."

On Nadoya 7:45PM, at Reyna residence. Shinn eating the meal after that he clear the dishes and go to his room. He look at the Internet Gunpla Tournament Qualifiers from Tokyo. Saw Sei and Reiji has won in 1st Round, and Tatsuya also Won the Battle. Than he look at his Arch-Destiny Gundam has been Complete, also he look at Shizuoka, the Tournament Qualifiers there in the Finals. Shinn surprise name on the In the

Final Rounds: Stellar Loussier VS Ruby Rose.

"Stellar, you in the Finals. What Gunpla are you using?" He check Gunpla list she just. "So that's Stellar Original Gunpla, Valkyrie Gaia. Wow, Stellar you build awesome Gunpla." Shinn was amaze she using and fighting than he look at the Video her Tournament about her Rounds until Semi-Finals. Shinn smile with amaze how Stellar Fight, also she found the System on her Gunpla. "What is that System? Where Stellar get those System?" Shinn want to know, what Stellar install inside that Gunpla. He watch the Gundam Age, that Kio found what happen 'Vagan' From MARS, than he Watch Episode 40, he has New Gundam, than his fighting style just like Kira to avoid Killing Enemy. "Wow, he just like Kira. Is like Mini Kira." He smile how cute Kio sent he was a Baby in Episode 29.

Saturday at Shizuoka on 12:00PM. Stellar working on the Gunpla Chief Allan Adams on Meijin Gunpla. "Ah, Stellar I heard you on Final. Good luck in 4 Days." Woman of her co-workers tell her. "Thanks." Give sad reply. At 12:00PM, She go out and came back at 4PM and found Kirara seat on Cafe. "Sorry, I'm Late." Stellar apologize to Kirara. "No, you right, on time." Kirara tell her. "I heard rumor your age 16 to work here, I Impress." Stellar smile reply. "Thanks, alright now we need find your perfect Gunpla for you." Kirara nodded. "Yes, I really want Gunpla." Stellar tell her. "Yeah, Stellar will help you, but Kirara need do it yourself, you knew how to Build a Gunpla?" Kirara remember she practice how to build and custom color. "Well, yeah I did, only Paint custom." Stellar glad to heard. "Well, let's go." She grab Kirara hands go to Gunpla Hobby Shop, when their in. "So Kirara which Opponent he going to use?" Stellar question her. "Well, he use Strike Gundam Base, it call Build Strike Gundam." Stellar know info she give something really good for Beating Build Strike, search Gunpla and found it the Blu Duel Gundam. "Here Gunpla Suit for you." She gave her Blu Duel to her. "I don't know about this Gundam?" Stellar explain also recognize it. "Well, Blu Duel is perfect for you." Than she find Stargazer Gundam "Huh, this 1 is good." She gave to Kirara, Zeydra. "This 1 has High Mobility and Destiny Impulse R. "This is great, has more Mobility and Fire Power for your Blu Duel." Kirara agreed to her.

Now at 12:45PM, On Stellar Apartment Kirara build Blu Duel than she painted Pink. At 1:35PM, she done build Stargazer Gundam. At 2:05PM, she Build Destiny Impulse Gundam R. Stellar curious ask her. "Why Kirara want to enter the Gunpla Tournament to become Idol, did you went to Company Music and Media Television?" Kirara reply. "Well, they not accept me. This but if I went to Gunpla Battle so they saw they decide choose me as Gunpla Idol. Also I don't interested Gunpla and Gundam." Stellar understand. "But It was fun play." Stellar decide to help her. "I know how about Stellar help Kirara." Kirara look at her with her awkward. "Re-really, are you sure?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, also what happen if you lose in Gunpla Battle. Let me check where company Media is really available accept you." Kirara smile Stellar that she was right. "But 1st Kirara need play Gunpla Battle see what happen if you have chance to win." Kirara agreed to her than she continue build Destiny Impulse R.

At 3:00PM, Kirara done build than use Blu Duel as Kitbash and modified. Blu Duel cockpit chest still same also wearing chest armor mounted with Beam Buster from Zeydra, than shoulder was same both wrist has Beam Shield from Stargazer Gundam also has Beam Gun under her both fore arms, the skirt has frame from Stargazer Gundam including has Frame over Blu Duel Body side waist also has Beam Saber, on thruster mounted from Zeydra thruster including has booster behind the both leg also from Zeydra finally it has Wings Of Light, also has "Wolfsbane" Long Range Beam Canon. And the Custom Color all pink.

Stellar smile also amaze about her handy work. "Is really cool gunpla you make." Kirara smile reply. "Yeah, is all thanks to you for helping me, out." Stellar ask. "So what you call it?" Kirara answer. "How about Destiny Duel Gundam P." Stellar smile agreed. "That's was a Good name." Stellar look at her watch it almost 3PM. "Oh, Stellar want go to work, you want come with me at my work it finish 8PM. After that you can sleep here if you want?" Kirara said to her. "That's ok, I will stay here, so go to work." Stellar glad and left.

On Nadoya at 7:50PM. At Akiyama House, Shinn read the Gundam OO Movie Manga Awakening Of Trialblazer. "Wow, Setsuna you really looking great in Marriage." Shinn chuckled proud of him. Also he watch Gundam OO Season 1 Episode 1 until 10 he saw what to the past. "Oh my god, Setsuna you know you just been used Ali Al-Saachez for killed your parents is wrong. Also, wow you Miss Sumeragi need learn from your mistake, and I can't believe that Lockon has twin brother." Than he look at Arch Destiny Gundam has been complete. "Alright, I complete the Arch Destiny but now I need save you for National Tournament, Arch Destiny Gundam." Shinn go out to kitchen drinking Diet Soda, also Tomorrow that Shinn fighting against Neptune he using Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R custom Blue like his Hair. Also look at DVD Anime she found Cross Ange also has Evagelion Episode and Remake Movie. "Huh? Cross Ange, Ange has her own story? And Shinji Ikari too." Also he saw another Anime Call 'Soukyuu No Fafner: EXODUS. Went he look at character. "Hey, that's me. I cannot they put my face on this Anime, I think I should watch." When he watch saw Alien invaders, humanity protect their hope. The Enemy Golden Life form was call they face was 'Festum' than Federation call 'The Neo UN' use the Nuclear Missile when fire at the Enemy including the People. "Damn it, no wander they not join forces Neo UN." He look at the character similar to his World. "The Princess became Mobile Suit development, Mirialia look alike Pilot Air Force Expert, and Look alike me is a chef." He impress the Island name 'Tatsumiya' added with base. "That was a cool island is just Colony move." He done watch 3 Episode than watch Cross Ange. "Hmm, Ange has own Original story that we not in it, better watch what happen without us." He look on 1st episode about the Baby Norma. "Damn it Ange, tell she allow come with her baby to the Facility, even Princess life she was Cold Princess." Shinn disappointed of her judgement to 1 of her people. After Ange reveal she been torture by Jill torn her dress, use 'Physical' after that She lay down on the ground. "What the Hell! She just use her Mechanical Arm on her ass?!" Shinn exclaimed treat the prisoner Soldier 'Physical' contact he watch 6 Episode. "Damn, Ange you should trust Momoka, Damn it." Next he watch Evagelion Episode he learn that on his comrades from another World name 'Asuka Langley Shikinami' on this episode call her 'Asuka Langley Soryu'. "Wow, same person different last name." She look at the Episode list until episode 7 about Shinji and Rei episode. Before he watch 8 Episode he look at 1st Episode of Shinji including his flash back. "Shinji want to know the reason." Also he found the 2nd Angel on the Base 1 of the Episode. "Why, director Ikari keep Angel this with the Cross rather than destroy it? I feel I don't trust him." Shinn has doubts about Director Ikari, Shinn knew he hiding something. Now he watch Code Geass Since Episode, went watch. "Those people make Massacre went Terrorist stole Poison Gas, Also killing the Lelouch was right, you cannot change went you hands Dirty, Idiots Bastard prince he just like Julio." He continue, He confuse was Girl in the Capsule but was not Poison Gas, Also disappointed the commanding shoot 1 of his soldier than surface the Girl Protect him than she contact him. "Huh, Contract from the Woman, is she psyche?" He watch Suzaku still alive and pilot the Lancelot, than Massacre ended. "What the they Half-Brothers? Well his start the massacre Shinjuku with cold blooded." Than Shinn watch until episode 9 than he at cloak it was 11:45PM. "Aww man, I need get some sleep." Shinn going to bed, for Tomorrow 2nd Round.

On Shizuoka, in PPSE in Battle Test Room at 11:50PM. Stellar fight Kirara, her fighting skill was improve using Destiny Duel Gundam.

"OVER THE TIME LIMIT!"

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System shut down, Stellar wearing singlet thin sport bra Kirara wearing singlet. "The Destiny Duel was improve. So Kirara tomorrow what time you fight?" Kirara reply. "On Monday in Noon at 5:10PM. Also I need investigate his Gunpla." Stellar told her. "It means you have 4 Days until the Tournament, also there still time. I have train you only tomorrow, how about you stay my place." Kirara smile accept it. "Ok, why not." They going out PPSE and go home ride the Bus until stop the apartment they inside. Stellar inside the Bathroom taking the shower after that Kirara must sleep in the couch. Than Stellar inside the room. She was sleeping but couple hours later in her dream she saw Red Hair Girl was taking Shinn away. "Shinn? No, no, don't leave me." Shinn look at the back than he left her with Lunamaria than he kiss her make Stellar shock with terrified than. On Saturday at 6:30AM, She wake up with sweating when she out her room she wearing Exercise clothes with long trouser she write it down on paper for Kirara and put on the table, than she out jogging on the park, than she found bump into Weiss. "Weiss, good morning." Weiss reply. "Good morning you too. So how's going with your Gunpla?" Stellar reply. "I already tune up the Valkyrie Gaia, but I need some more Mobility to catch up Ruby Death Rose Gundam also I need to find the Physical Sword." Weiss tell her. "I see, I don't know she install the Burst Mode, also you right her Gunpla has deflected shield your Beam Firing Weapon won't work." Stellar know about it. "Yes, Stellar aware of that maybe I should use Sword using Astray Red Frame or Exia." Weiss tell her. "Also, Yesterday who's that Girl with you?" Stellar reply. "Her name was Kirara she want enter Gunpla Battle become Idol." Weiss notice her name. "I see, also I know little about her, she will hard to find company to choose her." Stellar understood. "Oh, well when she lose in Battle, Stellar should find her company." Weiss look at her. "Hmm, maybe you should look at Internet Japan Musical Idol maybe you can find for her. Also how about you came my place you can bring Kirara too." Stellar reply. "Thanks, how about tomorrow, I'm going work at PPSE. At 9AM. How about tomorrow?" Weiss reply. "Ok. Tomorrow." Went she got home at 7:15AM, she going to Shower went she out saw Kirara clean up. Also Stellar make breakfast while Kirara they eat together. Then Stellar left Kirara at her Apartment.

On Nadoya, at 9:45AM. Shinn arrive at the Stadium, Shinn is in Round 2 he fighting Neptune using Gunpla Cherudim Blue Custom also docking GN ARMS TYPE-D.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Battle System Particles glow.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Perfect Impulse Launching!" Impulse with Thunder Cyclone Booster Launch.

"Neptune, Cherudim SAGA, Target and Firing!" Cherudim SADA with GN Arms Type D.

When Cherudim SAGA, found Perfect Impulse ride it. "Huh, a Motorcycle? He must be do same as Ricardo Felini?" Than Cherudim SAGA launch all GN Missile from GN Arms including GN Missile from his front waist skirt. Went Shinn look at the radar all Missile than he counter using Missile than Long Range Beam Canon than Beam Riffle fire it wipe out than Perfect Impulse hide on the Mountain. Went smoke been out Neptune look where Perfect Impulse. "Huh, where is he?" He keep searching went he closer the Mountain, the Impulse make appear with surprise. "Surprise Attack!?" Neptune exclaimed. Perfect Impulse draw his Beam Sword went Cherudim SAGA activate GN Field on GN Arms, Impulse throw Beam Sword on the GN Field is stuck on above on the right than Impulse use Thunder Cycle tackle on GN Arms using The Beam Sword to crush the GN Field when hits the Sword has been pass through hit GN Canon than use Thunder Cycle wheels to break GN Arms, Cherudim SAGA remove GN Arms docking when crush the GN Arms and explode. Cherudim SAGA fell and Perfect Impulse and Thunder Cycle landed than he stop look at Neptune. "Bastard!" Cherudim SAGA draw his GN Beam Pistol II, GN Submachine Gun and GN Missile Pod than he shoot him and Perfect Impulse slide the Thunder Cycle to dodge his shooting using Beam Riffle he manage take out GN SubMachine Gun and GN Missile, Cherudim ditch them and explode, than he draw GN Sniper 2 he shoot him. Shinn use slot using call 'attack shield' than he activate, when Cherudim SAGA going hit him has been deflected. "What the Hell?!" Sun Wukong amaze. "What the… is that I-Field?" Perfect Impulse and his Thunder Cycle than deploy armor shield and he shout. "Attack Shield!" Neptune stunt and been hit by Thunder Cyclone on his chest than ram it on the ground than jump make distance than Cherudim SAGA explode particles. Everyone cheers for Shinn.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System has shut down. Neptune kneel punch on the ground depressed of his defeat. After this Shinn watch Sun Wukong using his Gundam Custom based on Altron Gundam it has Tail and thruster from Ghiraga from Gundam Age called: Goku Gundam fighting against Crossbone Gundam X2. He using Buster Gun shoot at Dragon Destiny but he dodge it than X2 keep firing than Goku Gundam is on the sky and attack him using Spear Saber he swing hit X2 limbs slash him, he fly off distance and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Shinn saw today they make Gunpla Battle in 2 until 3 Rounds. The 3 round will be noon so Shinn go change pack his Impulse.

On Shizuoka in PPSE at 11:30AM. Stellar created base on Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase, with Akatsuki Gundam, Destiny Impulse Gundam R and Gaia Gundam with Kitbash. Her face plate using Gaia Gundam Face plate, her horns except her heads. The Body using was Extreme Gundam EXA Phase, was Color Body was Dark Blue and White, including Arms and legs, Legs also has booster/Thruster, shoulder parts from Akatsuki Gundam, Wings Part from Wings of Light also she also assemble from from Destiny Impulse R, the Chest Middle has Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase, the skirt waist parts from EXA Phase side skirt has Both Beam Saber, Beam Riffle on her right hand was from Gaia Gundam. "Alright now, I need manufacture it." She go to Plastic Model room making Gunpla. Went it start look at Data shown it take 1 Week to done. "Alright, now Stellar make upgrade Weapon for Valkyrie Gaia." Stellar need find more High Mobility and New Weapon than she found. Slash Wizard Zaku Pack, GN Shield from Gundam Kyrios, Missile's from Full Armor ZZ Gundam and High Mobility Zeta Gundam. Now she buy some and build it.

On Nadoya, at 1:15PM, Round 3. Shinn Asuka Fighting Against face just like Athrun Zala but hair Orange Color using Infinite Justice. "Oh, I don't know Athrun look alike is here." Shinn grinned. "Maybe I should trash his Justice just he trash mine." Now Shinn using Destiny Silhouete pack.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" Battle System Particles glow.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player Slot their GP Device.

"FIELD 1: SPACE" Show Battle Stage at Junius 7 closer to Earth.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Both Players put their Gunpla and analyze than Their Gunpla Eyes glow.

"BATTLE START" Battle Commence to Begin.

"Shinn Asuka. Impulse. Launching!"

They Launch went enter the Field Junius 7, the Opponent found him. "I found you." Suddenly he disappear. "Huh, where is he?" He heard alarm from above. "Above me?!" Suddenly a firing Beam from above was hit Justice Riffle and explode. He draw and attach both Beam Saber then charge, than Destiny Impulse draw his Beam Sword than they clash it than Destiny Impulse push him back than he swing at him than Infinite Justice swing his Beam Saber, Destiny Impulse dash back draw his Beam Boomerang than he throw it, his opponent dodge he swing crush but Destiny Impulse Dash Tackle him than Infinite Justice activate Beam Saber Legs when he swing, Destiny Impulse grab his leg hold it, the Beam Boomerang cut Infinite Justice legs than he use Justice leg swing hit Justice face plate than throw at him hit his chest. Infinite Justice use his Wing 'Fatum 1' going get him, Destiny Impulse use Beam Sword swing hit the 'Fatum 1' has been explode, than Destiny Impulse came out of the Fire explosion using Beam Sword stab Infinite Justice right torso than he draw another Beam Sword attach he curve it out, he Swing the Sword and slash his slash wave. Than he dash back than Infinite Justice.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Went Battle System Shut down everyone on there seat cheer for him also went Monitor Shinn name show that he enter Quater Final will start tomorrow. Shinn look at Monitor list he fighting against Kotaro, couple minute later, his on way back to go home. (Akiyama homes)

He goes back home at 1:50PM, went he get's in look at note from Akiyama she at work. Now he enter his room, get shower than he goes tune up his Gunpla his Back Pack. Than he continue to watch The Code Geass he learn about Narita Battle, Shirley Dads Death. "It was war Suzaku, those Britannia Idiots should call evacuation went there was Battle." Shirley found Zero Identity, Geass user call Mao his Geass was Reading Mind, his to much using it Geass out of Control cannot off, Genbu Kururugi Killer was Suzaku, went became Zero know he Lancelot Pilot, then He Geass on Suzaku made escape, than Euphiemia cofess her love than, his School Festival. "What the, use Knightmare make Giant Pizza. (Chuckle) Man that was a fun School." Shinn impress the Ashford Academy. Than Euphiemia announce Special Zone Of Japan, Britannia and Japanese treat Equal. "Oh, man is just like 'Orb' Ideals all over again." Went see Lelouch glaring eyes. "Looks like something wrong about him. I don't like it." Went saw was misunderstanding she want abandon her last name than saw Euphie tremble than it been show that his Geass wasn't deactivated. "Damn Lelouch, try look reflection before make example." Shinn disappointed Lelouch actions, later Euphie kill all Japanese People and Zero using Geass on Adreas Darlton than make order to save Japanese because Euphiemia betrayed. "That Bastard! Why the hell is he doing?!" Shinn exclaimed. Next Episode watch, Euphie been killed. "Damn it, Zero, take her to custody!" Shinn angry muttering. Than Zero called her. "Princess Massacre! That asshole!" Shinn disbelief call her own 1/2 Sister dishonor tittle. His saw Suzaku in deep pain cannot protect her same he fail protect Stellar. Later, he saw a child call him V.V. Meanwhile Suzaku called Lelouch in fact his on his Knightmare Gawain. "That jerk taking advantage of his hatred to murder his own people." Also next Episode he watch. "Orange Cyborg, Glaston Knights as her reinforcement, man Suzaku crash anyone who gets in his way. Now been trap Gavilon Disturber." Cornelia been defeated with Dalton Spear. "Looks like Darlton been caught by Geass than Zero kill him." Than last scene about V.V. take Nunnaly home. "I don't trust this kid. Who is he?" Than last episode Lelouch use Geass ask the question. "What, Lelouch order them to dimissed her Bodyguard, her body been kept, what the hell?" Shinn watch C.C. told Lelouch about Nunnaly been kidnap. "Wait a minute I thought she been sent back." Orange arrive than they fight. "That's big ass Mobile Armor Spike ball." He Surprise saw using the Spike to fire Gawain. Than counter shoot the Building crush on him survive. "Damn, that armor was thick." Than the Student Ashford Academy been safe by Avalon than Genymade show up tell Black Knight and Britannia call off the attack that weapon he holding. "What she create a Nuclear BOMB?!" He shock that Nina build it. Went Gawain arrive landed. Than Lelouch saw C.C. Flashback saw War from the past like 300 Years less, he saw Execute, Torture, Burning and saw WW1 that she been shot. "She is Immortal Witch." Than Siegfried arrive and C.C. crush him into Sea than other Black Knight going to fall. "This war Zero, you should not leave them in the Battle. Than lastly show up, with Suzaku, Kallens with them. Than busted than Pointed Guns each other." Than Ended. "This something isn't right about this?" Shinn look at clock it was 4:50PM. "I should go outside to mall." Shinn get out take Motorcycle go off to the mall.

On Shizuoka, at 5:00PM, in Stellar's Apartment. Already train Kirara function of her Gunpla, now is already complete. "Kirara you training has complete." Kirara reply. "Thanks, Stellar. And thank you, for teaching you is really fun." Stellar tell her. "So, you going home?" Kirara reply. "Yeah, at 6:15PM about take off." Kirara packing up. Than Stellar go with her to the Bus Stop. Went Bus arrive, Kirara hug Stellar. "Good luck Kirara." Kirara reply. "Thanks Stellar. And Good Luck to you too." Kirara get in and took off.

At Nadoya on 5:15PM. Shinn at the Book Store buy Some manga call Code Geass Reflected Of OZ 4 Volume he buy, buy DVD call Muv-Luv Alternative-Total Eclipse, Valvrave, Gundam SEED C.E. Stargazer and Majestic Prince the Anime and Manga. "Hmm, I don't know what will happen to my world if things gets crazy." Shinn has doubts when he comes back just like 3 Earth become 1 again. He pass by hobby store. "What inside this Hobby Store. Saw Robot Spirit from Cross Ange. "Oh man, Ange has Robot toy, including others." When Shinn look round and he look left surprise found. "Stellar, Luna and Meyrin figure Models, here?" Than he found Model Gundam SEED Stargazer Models. "Huh, Stargazer? It must been from DSSD make this Mobile Suit has Frame on Machine body." Shinn impress the design. When he got home on 6:10PM, than he watch Cross Ange episode 7. "Now, no wonder she sick Commander Stress out clothes." Shinn chuckle it. "Wow, is that Festival they working on, all the Girls not notice it except the commander." Than watch Hilda going on the Carrier want to see her mother. "I got it, why she both need to run." Shinn get it what happen if they not here with them. He watch until Episode 15. Shinn look at clock it was 7:20PM. "Oh, is dinner time." Than Akiyama call him. "Shinn, is dinner time!" Shinn heard her voice went his open the door reply. "Yes, I be right there."

At Shizuoka, 7:30PM. Stellar develop Newest Destiny Gundam, also she sad what she saw. Also she already watch episode until episode 50 Remastered. Went she stop typing the keyboard. In her thought. "Is really ok, I help Shinn? But He already move forward, maybe she forget about me, Shinn with someone. Maybe is better Shinn can live happily without Stellar." Stellar give up on Shinn with her tears. Than she stop typing also save the New Destiny design by Stellar shut down her computer. "Maybe, Stellar have to forget Shinn. But…" She sad looking want to forget Shinn but she was crying her Heart still love Shin and she herself would not forget him. When she open the TV, saw Gunpla from 2nd Block from Nadoya, she saw Shinn Asuka Participated, and she surprise. "Shinn?!" She was muttering. She watching his Battle until noon that he was going to quater final tomorrow. "Shinn, going Quater-Finals." Stellar amaze Shinn her build Gunpla customize skills, and she muttering with smile. "Will, Stellar will forget about Shinn." She has doubt that Shinn didn't care about her.

In Nadoya, On Sunday at 10:00AM. Shinn at the Qualifies Gunpla Stadium. When look at Monitor Quarter Finals, He fighting against Dosu Zaku he using Over Flags. "Huh, it look easy."

When Battle Fight was Start Field 2: Dessert. Perfect Impulse fly and Found him but he using not only Over Flags but Agrissa docking with the Over Flags. "Ok, looks like he has upgrade it." Dosu tell. "Today, you will be Defeat my own hands! No matter what you trick have…" He make waving pose style make Shinn annoy. "This guy" Dosu still talking. "You will no mat-" His been shot by Impulse using Long Range Beam Canon. And his opponent been explode. "That guy talk too much."

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone cheers and Dosu froze up. "Man this talk to much, full of himself." Shinn not impress about his skill ability only talk. He look up his going facing Ryoma on Noon he using Gunpla Defurse from Gundam Age. "Looks like I fighting Mobile Armor has big legs. But it has Electro Magnetic Armor, I don't know it was easy or not. But I have crush that guy. This time use Destiny Impulse."

At 11:50AM, on Shizuoka in PPSE, Stellar walk in the hallway also in her pocket it was Marble Crystal that Reiji gave it to her. It was glowing, she follow make signal she went to elevator, the Marble glow line show the go level 8 Floor went open she follow the signal went to hallway also saw 'Particles Crystal' went she inside. "Gasp" she saw giant Crystal when she closer Body of the Crystal has carve out itself regular rock side of her hands. "Is it from me?" Than make another crack give it to her. "Huh, 2 why you gave me?" Than something sync on her mind saw vision saw Blue Mobile Suit has Wings protect another Blue Mobile Suit. Fighting against other Machine. Stellar back to reality. "What is that?" She hide those Crystal on her jacket. Go back to her work desk.

On Nadoya, At 12:20PM, in Stadium. On Gunpla Battle System, Field 5: City, Heliopolis from Gundam SEED. Destiny Impulse clash with Defurse. "Big Beam Saber, but with 1 Beam Tail Gun and Beam Canon on his Belly so low performance." Than Defurse shoot him using Tailed Gun than he dodge than shoot his Tail than use his Beam Canon to shoot down both Beam Saber on his arms than charge while draw 1 of his Beam Sword, than swing hit his opponent Canon than slash his main body. Than make some distance than exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System has been shut down, crowd is cheer. Shinn Asuka has made it into Finals. Tomorrow his opponent was Sun Wukong. He went home tune up his Gunpla. He look at his laptop about Goku Gundam performance has Dragon Arms from Altron Gundam Parts both of them the tail has Ghiraga parts also has Beam Spear was from Dragon Gundam Weapons. "I see his close range Combat. Is better I need thruster vernier to speed up." Shinn going to Gunpla shop make adjustment for tomorrow.

On Shizuoka, at 1:55PM. Stellar part time schedule also she has paycheck went look 50,000,000Yen including the Bonus. Went go inside her room lying on the bed but her laptop still on design of the New Armor for Shinn's New Destiny beside it has Full Vernier to make more High Mobility for Valkyrie Gaia, also she found 2 stuff doll was Shinn and herself Stellar Doll Version she buy 5 month ago before she move in apartment. Than Stellar took it Shinn Doll hug it on her chest and she miss him. Went he look at Destiny Gundam Model has been Damage like Neo Genesis Battle. "Shinn." She was muttering, she has been sleep with her tears leaking until her cheek.

On Nadoya, at 2PM. On Reyma Residence, in Shinn's Room, he watching Muv-Luv Alternative: Eclipse, about Teenage Japanese Girl riding Mobile Suit. "Wow, School Military For Girls." Until he watch Episode 3 about American Guy transfer to Yukon Base as his Reprensenting. "This guy looks cocky fellow, also his own Teammates doesn't like him." Their training. "Give someone in charge, make himself as decoys. And Japanese Princess call him lack of talent, he call that girl a Japanese Doll." Than he watch Valvrave and its 1 until 6 Episode episode. "War between JIOR and DORSSIAN. Also Student High School from Space Colony shape Hexagon that's way to big." Shinn impress how big Space Colony like the PLANTS than watch the DORSSIAN Mobile Weapon. "That was tiny Mobile Armor." After what happen. "What The hell, that Haruto kid become Immortal Vampire, transfer someone body went it bite every area he wants. Who's the hell create this Valvrave." Shinn exclaimed with discuss. "Man, that Shoko is crazy make Independence this student is really. And Fun to. Man, how many Mobile Armor those guys have." When he watch episode 5. "Oh man, those High school guys has lot freedom those kids are cool." Shinn impress what they did. Also their teacher was weird also she's looks like rookie. Also she was hot. Than that Guy Teacher he know about Valvrave Machine his must be Soldier before. The guy want make funds. Hmm, the powers been shut down." Shinn watch and surprise. "What the, they has snow inside the Colony, man that Colony is is something." Also they getting and Music Video sent to their parents make sure their save. Man, that Rukino girl was Singer before, she doesn't want the World kill her, so she need Immortality to survive." Shinn smile. Than he close the DVD he change the channel. "Hm, News, News, Anime, Cooking Show, and… Gunpla Battle from 3rd Block." Shinn watch Sei and Reiji Battles, than he recognize those guys. "Wait, is that Jerid-guy that Kamille what talking about?" When Build Strike shoot same time as Marasai. "What the? Build Strike Beam Riffle can curve Mega Launcher firing, fire straight for it?!" Went saw Marasai defeat. "Wow, Sei Build Riffle did real great." Than the show of Japanese Block, he look at Shizuoka saw Stellar name was going into Finals Tomorrow in the Morning. Shinn smile good luck to her. Couple Minute later at 2:45PM, He read the Manga Code Geass: OZ Of Reflection. "Wow that's hot Chick Princess and Chick Knight call Glynda Knights. Hmm, that Boy give the present to her Mother and her Little Sister, poor girl. Something suspicious about that boy he wearing, Britannia Casual Clothes." Shinn look at the Britannia assault in other Area, look at their Leader went out the Bridge went remove his hat. "What the hell, his Geass was disguise someone? Hmm, I read his name was OZ but Oldrin teammate also call her OZ, but how they have same face?" He read Oldrin Mobile Suit or rather they call it Knightmare Frames. "Huh, that two horn and has Diamond shape on the Middle is base on the Lancelot call it Lancelot Grail." Shinn continue to read. Couple Minutes later, until his done Volume 1 and 2. "Wow, I didn't know Leonhardt Steiner has Fiance her age was 15 his age 18, is like marriage Council on their Children in the PLANTS. Also, has Transformation Knightmare Bradford is awesome including Docking System from Lancelot Grail. Cool." Shinn impress Lancelot Grail Cavalry. Now, he looks at the clock was 3:10PM. "Maybe I should get some fresh air." Shinn going out with his default Destiny Gundam has complete Build Shape has line marker also paint color marker he added. Went, his arrive the Hobby Shop and found Full Vernier on Perfect Silhuoete on 'Long Range Beam Canon' and on it's fore hand Beam Saber part, both of them from Gundam Age, he go back Akiyama Home. Than he use spare fore arms both of them to upgrade Destiny Impulse and Perfect Impulse new fore arms, he start build it couple minutes later on 4:15PM, his complete on Perfect Impulse fore arms has Thruster Vernier and Beam Saber on the front. "All right, I already, complete it." Suddenly, Akiyama knock the door. "The Door is not lock." Went open. "Hey, Shinn I heard you got in the Finals, Good Job." Shinn smile. "Thanks, Akiyama-san." Akiyama smile. "No problem." She saw Shinn Gunpla has been upgrade. "So, I watch Stellar Battle sorry not telling you about this." Shinn accept her apology. "That's ok, but I know that she is the real Stellar. I'm sure of it." Akiyama confuse. "How do you know she is the real Stellar?" Shinn explain. "The day before Gunpla Qualify I can sense Stellar present in Japan." Akiyama maybe she never knew that was coming. "Maybe you has Newtype Powers." Shinn disagreed. "No, that cannot be, I don't have Newtype Power just like Amuro, Kamille and the others but If I Newtype, sorry I'm don't want to become Newtype." Akiyama reply. "Ok, I see you make a choice. Also I'm going buy some food what do you want to eat?" Shinn smile reply. "I don't know how I come with you?" Akiyama smile. "Sure why not." Both of them got out house eat outside on the Mall.

On Shizuoka 5:20PM, in Stellar apartment on her room Stellar watch Cross Ange on Episode 9. "Why, Ange cannot capture Sylvia and bring her to Arzenal? It will be easy for Ange so she can explain it." She already watch 4 more episode. Than she go jogging also she wearing jacket and Sport Bra on inside and long exercise trouser also she brought Gaia Striker on her bag belt on right side. Until 5:40PM, She went home also she stop by on Hobby Shop she buy Missile and Gattling Gun Attachment from 'ALEX' Gundam, and GN Missile with shoulder attachment from Gundam Throne Drei. Went she got home she begin build the ammunation than has complete than attach arms for Sub Machine Gun and attach from the shoulder was GN Missile. "Alright, done it." Than she look at the clock was 6:10PM, she begin to cook the Tempura Fish she making, making Fried Rice and making gravy was Mushroom.

On Nadoya at 6:15PM, at Akiyama residence. Shinn and Akiyama already buy some food. Shinn buy Katsu Chicken with Rice Curry for Akiyama buy Udon with Rice and Seaweed with Miso Soup. "Ok, let's eat." Akiyama spoken. And Shinn make weak smile than begin eat their meal.

On Shizuoka at 7:00PM, Stellar seat on the Bed look the Sunset has Beautiful Horizon. "Is Beautiful. Right Shinn?" Stellar talking to Shinn Doll while she hug him. She always thinking of him also she already confess her love for Shinn until her last breath. "Maybe he forget his reply. I think, I don't deserve him." Stellar burst her tears than hug Shinn dolls on her chest than lying side left on the bed.

On Nadoya at 7:20PM, in Akiyama Residence. Shinn watch Muv-Luv Alternative: Alternate Eclipse watch until Episode 14. "That Cryska girl forget her teammate the 1 beat her but now she fight back, are those 2 are Extended." Shinn accuse 'Scarlet Twins' was Extended. "I glad that Yui be nice with Yuuya. And He survive in Battle alone." Shinn smile situation change. Next he watch Valvrave until 12. "Great Kiba and guy name 'Thunder' pilot Valvrave. Man Haruto lust Vampire out of control until he rape Rukino, and wow he really take responsible and married her, but too bad she reject." Shinn grinned. Also he watch Code Geass R2 watch until Episode 10. "Damn Lelouch he use Data about Rolo and make excuse that his False Memory was real, Suzaku return to Ashford that idiot he should quickly realize that Rolo reaction and Lelouch shaking his hands while Nunnaly was call him and make attack and kidnap but Lancelot Beam Canon on Flight unit that was cool also use Booster attach the Guren inside repair and Upgrade that was awesome. Nunnaly, you should know that Japanese call Princess Euphiemia was 'Massacre Princess' is impossible forget, using refrain turn back time memories that was wrong. Plan Japanese people pretend to be Zero as their Avatar, where the hell that Rakshata get those Mountain Size Ice Cube. That 1 little Empress sold by High Eunuch there the worst and what the hell Zero you have Soldier take out Schnizel King. That idiot Zero charge 1st think 2nd." Shinn mocking him. Now he close the DVD than go to Table upgrade the Impulse.

Today was Monday was a Finals Day for Shinn and Stellar on Qualifiers both of them already upgrade their Gunplas. On Shizuoka at 9:45AM, Shinn already inside the Stadium about Begin his opponent was Sun Wukong. When they on front of BATTLE SYSTEM.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player GP Base slot in.

"BEGGINING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL" Battle System start and glow.

"FIELD 7: MOUNTAIN" The Snow Mountain from Alaska in Gundam SEED.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Shinn put Perfect Impulse has been upgrade and Sun and his Son Goku Gundam on Launch Deck and both of them Glowing Eyes.

"BATTLE START" Battle Begin.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse, LAUCHING!" Perfect Impulse has Launch.

In Shizuoka, at 9:50AM, Stellar inside the Stadium. Stellar fighting against Ruby Rose.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" Both Player GP Base slot in.

"BEGGINING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL" Battle System start and glow.

"FIELD 3: FOREST" The Forest from South American Base from Gundam Age.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Stellar put Valkyrie Gaia has been upgrade and Ruby and his Death Rose Gundam on Launch Deck and both of them Glowing Eyes.

"BATTLE START" Battle Begin.

"Stellar Loussier, Valkyrie Gaia. LAUCHING!" Stellar's Gunpla has Launch,

On Nadoya at 9:50AM inside Stadium, on BATTLE SYSTEM. Perfect Impulse launch the Missile, Goku Gundam use his tail fire at the Missile, The Impulse quickly charge and draw his Beam Spear than Goku Gundam also quick draw Spear than they clash and Impulse push him back than Goku Gundam strike and Impulse dodge when he release the block than make attack clash than they swing each, when Goku Gundam make attack strike down from behind Impulse. "I got you!" Sun claim but Shinn make opening to attack. "Sorry, Sun not yet!" He strike slash Goku Gundam torso until his chest than strike again hit Goku Gundam right optical camera eyes, than Goku Gundam dash back but Impulse thrust dash punch his face but Goku Gundam quickly grab both Impulse hands down and using Beam Tails to shoot him than Impulse flip grab his Beam Tailed using his legs than he crush and landed and dash back. Goku Gundam use Beam Spear activate Scythe Mode and he jump went Impulse look at Goku Gundam going attack, he draw his Anti-Ship Laser Sword has upgrade the Vernier thruster behind the Sword side doesn't have Beam area. Impulse charge than swing with thruster the Laser Sword make Spin Slash he slash Goku Gundam Spear and slash his torso and chest when his land Goku Gundam explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone cheered with huge crowd, Shinn gained Victory entering the World Tournament. When the Battle System shut down, Sun Wukong approach Shinn and he shake his hands. "Congratulation, Shinn Asuka." Shinn smile and reply. "Thanks, Sun." They both smile. Later Shinn receive the trophy of Qualifiers and his has enter the World Tournament.

On Shizuoka at 9:53AM, in Stadium Qualifiers from Shizuoka. Valkyrie Gaia fire Missile at him than Death Rose use Fore Arms Vulcan than Strike using Scythe her but Valkyrie Gaia dodge than kick her draw her Beam Blade stab her Right Wings, Valkyrie Gaia draw her Beam Gun but Death Rose kick her Beam Gun than detach her Right Wings than she kick her again fly off, Ruby activate Burst System turn her Scythe into Sniper Mode fire at her than Valkyrie Gaia charge while dodge than she draw another Beam Gun fire at her and fire GN Missile, Ruby look she going direct hit than she left Wings shield it using 'Geschmeidig Panzer'. It maybe been hit but deflect by Beam but been hit by GN Missile been attach went Metal Armor bubbling explode. Went Death Rose get out the smoke and Ruby found Valkyrie Gaia than she firing it but large firing Beam been hit her right legs than Valkyrie Gaia throw her Beam Blade hit the 'Cresent Rose' Sniper Mode been explode but not completely destroy only Sniper Mode. "Stellar you damage, my 'Cresent Rose'!" She cried and exclaimed. Than she's piss off, 'Cresent Rose' into Beam Scythe Mode. Stellar activate SEED Mode from her eyes including SEED System on her Gunpla than she draw her Beam Sword also she charge with fly patterns and swing their Weapon but both Beam Blade has fall been kick from behind, than their clash when Valkyrie attack but Death Rose jump dodge than she slash thruster than she fall on cliff side than Death Rose front of her. "Time to end this!" Ruby smile for Victory. "Not so fast." Stellar activate Beam Blade both of them has thruster from behind came to her when she grab let her guard down than she quick stab and slash at her. When Death Rose has fall, the Valkyrie Gaia she fall back and Death Rose been explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone Encore cheer crowd. Went Battle System shut down, Stellar smile than Ruby run hug her congratulate. "Congratulation, Stellar you were great!" Ruby hug and purring on her. "Ruby you doing great thanks fighting all you heart." Ruby reply. "Thanks for saying that." Ruby and the others celebrate Stellar Victory also she has her Trophy. "Thank you everyone, for all your might." All of them cheer for her than they low there smile. "Stellar." Yang spoke to Stellar. "What is it Yang?" Ruby explain. "Well, this last see you again." Stellar confused. "Why? What is it?" Blake explain. "Well, going back to our homeland. We move out the country." Stellar get it. "I see." Ruby, Yang, Weiss and the others hug Stellar. "We going to miss you Stellar." Stellar tears of joy. Also Weiss approach tell her. "Stellar, I found a Job Gunpla Idol they want to meet Kirara. This is adress they want to meet." Stellar reply. "Thanks, Weiss, and I got to miss you." She hug Weiss. At 11:00AM, on the Airport, Stellar look outside saw their plan took off. "Good, bye my friends." She look at the picture has been took. Shinn look at the Airport, Sun and the others went back homeland. "So long you guys." When he looks away also he saw Stellar walking on the way. "Is…. that…. Stellar?" Shinn walk follow her but everyone was crowded, when Stellar's got out make, when Shinn got out she saw ride the Bus and drive off and he chase it went Bus far away Shinn stop running. "Stellar!" Shinn shouted. Inside the Bus Stellar notice someone. "Huh? Did someone call me?" Stellar look around but she never heard before from outside. "Maybe, disturbance." Shinn was huffing. "Is really Stellar no doubt about it. I will see you again Stellar."

In Train Station, Stellar went to Tokyo to watch Kirara fight and got news for her. When she arrive on Tokyo at 3:40PM, she out the train go find the Stadium, when she look at the Map Board know how to find finally she found it, but Kirara said it's start at 5:10PM is only 1 hours left. "So you're here Stellar Loussier." Stellar look at the back was Meijin Kawaguchi the 2nd her Master. "Meijin-san, why are you here?" Meijin tell her. "I heard you won the Qualifiers. Then you have to Fight Gunpla Battle." Stellar look at her Gunpla manage repair in time at on the train. "Alright, Stellar fight Meijin." Stellar accept it. Meanwhile, they at Gunpla Hobbies shop they close the curtains.

"PLEASE SET YOU GP BASE" Both Players Slot the GP Base.

"BEGGINING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL" Battle System start and glow.

"FIELD 1: SPACE" Atmosphere on Earth has Orbital Ring from Gundam OO.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Meijin 2nd using Gunpla base Wing Gundam Zero, with more High Mobility from Wing Gundam and Wing Parts open can make Wings Of Light, the Gunpla was not transformation, has Riffle 3 Modes: Buster Mode base from Wing Gundam Buster Riffle, Burst Mode from Seravee Gundam, and Beam Saber Mode from Gundam Nadleeh, and the Legs was same but added using Beam Saber tank parts from Gundam Nadleeh, finally color Black and Silver on his Gunpla name Silver Wing Gundam Zero , and Put Valkyrie Gaia on front of the slot set.

"BATTLE START" Battle Commence.

On Orbital Ring, Valkyrie Gaia fly and found the attack Silver Wing firing than she dodge it and found him than Silver Wing fire him using Buster Mode she fire at her, she dodge every shot Meijin got. Stellar make full throttle to speed then she draw her Beam Sword when she strike but Silver Wing draw his Beam Saber to block it under it than dash thrust back while using Beam Gun Shorty from the left. Silver Wing dodge it than counter using his Beam Saber strike her but Valkyrie Gaia kick off Silver Wing Beam Saber than he use Beam Buster using Beam Saber Mode than he swing than he activate Wings Of Light, Valkyrie Gaia make draw both shorty beam riffles and fly of while shooting at him make fly attack patterns on high over and over went his on Powerful Main Weapon on the Orbital Elevator the 'Momento Mori' been slice the canon by Silver Wing than Valkyrie Gaia use Heat Rod on Silver Wings Legs she pull him throw at 'Momento Mori' than explode but his survive has damage sever.

On the outside Battle chief mechanics Allan Adams walk around saw Gunpla Hobby Center saw Girls crowd. "What is it?" Tell the owner woman. "Well, 2nd Meijin fighting against the girl also she beating on him." Allan surprise. "What where is he?!" Allan went through the window see The Gunpla Battle. "What Meijin Gunpla has damage. "Wow, who is he fighting?" Went he look another player she surprise. "Stellar Loussier?!" He exclaimed not believed it than she draw Headphone make Record video on Gunpla Battle.

At Battle. Silver Wings using Burst Mode on his riffle making Massive Orb Particles aim on her than shoot her. Stellar choose straight on, she charge it swing her Beam Sword hit the Massive Orb Firing than Stellar concentrate than she activate SEED Mode on her eyes than the Valkyrie Gaia glowing Blue including Beam Sword manage slice Orb Firing in half. Everyone was surprise than Valkyrie Gaia charge at him slash his torso pass through him make finish stand. Now Silver Wings exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Couple minutes later at 4:40PM, she also remind.

Flash Back:

"Good Job, Stellar your Gundam Build and Battle have been improve, good job. Congratulation." Stellar reply. "Thank you, Meijin." Meijin saw the car was waiting. "Alright, I leave the memo I give your reward at PPSE." Stellar smile. "Thank you, Meijin." He go to car and leave.

Flashback Ended.

When she got in the Kirara Battle is suppose to Start also she saw her opponent was 2 Boys. He recognize Red Hair Kid. "Huh, is that Reiji?" Also Girl with glasses also there saw heard about Reiji. "Huh, excuse me did you recognize Reiji?" Stellar reply. "Well not much, I met him 5 Month ago." Girl with glasses question. "So you here support them?" Stellar reply. "Uh, no. I'm here for a friend. She suppose fighting those boys." Suddenly the 2 Spot Light aim at the door, then the smoke show Kirara show up song. Stellar surprise. "Her hair was different?" The Old man near the Glasses. "KIRARA!" He cheer.

Kirara look at the someone she waving at her. "Huh, Stellar is here! Alright, I can show her how good I am." She muttering. Sei look what she looking than he surprise. "Huh, is that?" Reiji tab Sei shoulder. "Sei, focus the Battle about to start." Sei snap out of it. "Oh okay."

"PLEASE SET YOU GP BASE" Both Players Slot the GP Base.

"BEGGINING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL" Battle System start and glow.

"FIELD 5: CITY" Show The City was inside the Space Colony.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" She put their Gunpla. Sei look at the Gunpla. "She use base Duel Gundam!" He surprise about Destiny Duel Gundam P. Than both Gunpla eyes was flash.

"BATTLE START" Battle Commence.

They both launch there Gunpla. Reiji found her. "Careful, Reiji that Gunpla has extra including Wings Of Light." Sei warn him. Than Kirara fire at him than Build Strike dodge than Fire at her every shot than Destiny Duel dodge her every shot. "She's fast!" She approach kick his chest, Build Strike fly up and use Beam Canon from his Booster fire at her including Beam Riffle, she dash back and fly up dodge it. "Damn, her Thruster and her Mobility using Zeydra thruster and Destiny Impulse Wings Of Light." Reiji talk to Sei. "What are we got to do?! Sei!" Sei has idea. "Reiji, go to slot 12!" He detach his Back Pack hiding it on the building. Destiny Duel swing her Beam Saber slash Beam Riffle and kick him. "Looks, I'm going Win, huh Sei-kun." Sei realized only 1 know his 1st Name. "Mihoshi-san, you never told me participated, but why?" Kirara explain. "Sei-kun, I'm really don't like Gundam and but I like playing Gunpla also I need become Gunpla idol." Sei disbelieved what she said. "No, that cannot be." Kirara talk to him. "Also, there 1 more you must know." Sei confused. "Huh?" Kirara answer it. "I like watch Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny." Sei get it what her true Gundam Series Like. Destiny Duel fire using Long range Beam Canon hit Build Strike right arm and left legs than he fall. Than she draw Beam Sword approach him. "Alright, good bye Sei, I give you ticket to my concert." Suddenly Reiji speak to her. "Kirara, was it, I don't care if you have a dream. But we have a reason why we cannot lose." Build Booster show up and shoot her behind when fly up than Build Strike Draw his left hand Beam Saber slash her torso he grab his booster away from explosion. Kirara open her jaws with smile, Stellar and Girl Glasses has awkward moment so their win.

"BATTLE ENDED"

When Battle System shut down, the Crowd was silent. "Oh, Kirara's Gunpla has fallen." She spook than she kneel with defeat. Stellar came down to cheer her up. Sei pick up Build Strike. "Sei, don't let it get you down." Sei sigh. "Maybe, she only like Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny. Maybe I should chat with her." Reiji surprise. "What? I thought you had thing for her." Sei reply. "No way. I told you that she's just a customer. Also I cannot believe she enjoy Building Gunpla she's really have skill." Sei impress about Kirara/Mihoshi Gunpla Build. Also Kirara pick up her Destiny Duel Gundam her torso has seperated from the waist Kirara pick up and attach it together. "Mihoshi-san." Sei calling her. "Huh? Sei?" Sei spoke to her. "That Gunpla was really awesome." He look at Kirara's Gunpla. "Amazing Based on Blu Duel Gundam with Pink color customize has Destiny Impulse Wings, with Chest Canon from Zeydra, has Beam Shield from Stargazer." Kirara smile. "Kirara!" Kirara look back saw Stellar. "Huh, Stellar you here see tournament?" Stellar answer. "Yes, Stellar want to see Kirara fights." Kirara reply. "Well I lose sorry because I try to strike them but l let my guard down." Stellar tab her shoulder cheer her up. "Don't worry you try your best." Suddenly her phone was ringing it from Gunpla Company. "Hello?" The members talk to Stellar. "Really, I know the capable 1 person suitable with the job. I know who she is" Kirara her Stellar spoke. "Stellar was wrong?" Stellar give the phone to her. "Here, is someone want to spoke to you." Kirara curious. "What for me?" The phone on Kirara ears. "Yes, hello?" The Company member discuss with her. "What! Really are you serious?! Oh my God thank you!" Sei, China, Reiji and curious what she talking to. When she off the phone. "Stellar, I got the job as Gunpla Idol!" Kirara hug Stellar for thanking her. "Thank you, you're a good friend." Stellar explain. "Yeah, but you should thanks with Weiss she found information." Sei and the other heard and they glad for Kirara. "Congratulation, Mihoshi-san!" Sei spoke. "I'm glad you got that job." China praise her. "Mihoshi?" Stellar curious why calling her. "So they call you Mihoshi? Kirara is Mihoshi, Mihoshi is Kirara?" Kirara answer. "Well, you can call me Kirara." Stellar smile accept. "Ok." Reiji recognize that girl. "Wait, Miss Stellar?" Sei surpise. "What Reiji you know that girl?" Reiji answer. "Well, Yeah she help me from trouble." Stellar question him. "I heard You join Gunpla Battle." Reiji reply. "Yeah, I want get revenge for those 2 People who ruin reputation for my Family Honor." Stellar question. "Who was those 2? Reiji answer it. "Tatsuya Yuuki and Shinn Asuka." Stellar surprise. "What Shinn Asuka you knew him." Sei answer it. "Yeah, we both know him his defeat us including Yuuki-Senpai." Stellar stunned they spoke Shinn. "So see you later, Stellar-san." Sei, Reiji, China and left. Kirara say goodbye to Stellar than she left. Tatsuya question her. "Hmm, so you the 1 who make Gunpla Development and early graduated." Stellar answer. "Yes, Stellar am." Tatsuya muttering. "Huh, she talk like 3rd person." Stellar question Tatsuya how he meet Shinn. Tatsuya not much explain about Shinn where about until he left the school. Now Stellar has to go the Train went home to Nadoya.

End Of Chapter 2.

* * *

Next Chapter 3: Stellar heard about her Master has been ill, got a Price to go the Beach has 2 Weeks Vacation, including Shinn Asuka. Both Couple from Gundam Seed Destiny meet Sei's and the other once again. Shinn knew what happen between them. Will Shinn able find a way to let Stellar forgive him.

Note:

1\. 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi build new Gunpla.


	4. Chapter 3

Gundam Seed Build Fighters

Remind: I don't Own Gundam Seed Destiny, and Gundam Build Fighters

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion has Spend Time Together and new Friends.

After 2 Days, Stellar hear the news about 2nd Meijin was ill also they the PPSE Workers heard that Stellar defeated 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi, also announce that Tatsuya Yuki became 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi also his knew that Stellar create her own Gunpla not only that 2nd Meijin give her full aouthorize access, 3rd Meijin has to accept it because she's the 1 who defeat 2nd Meijin and he give it to her, also PPSE Celebrated The 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi also about 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi has been defeated by Stellar Loussier has spread rumors. Also Shinn Asuka heard the rumors about Tokyo that Tatsuya Yuki has been disqualified in Qualifiers Tournament also he watch that Reiji and Sei won the Qualifiers has been Participated in Gunpla World Tournament. Akiyama give Shinn ticket Traditional Inn but he will not come with Shinn because she has alot work to do. As for Stellar also has ticket Traditional Inn from her workers to Congratulated her for Won the Qualifiers also she has Vacation A week Vacation. Stellar check on World Tournament was in 2 Month.

On Wednesday at 11:20AM, Stellar on the Bus on her way to the beach. "Is long time Stellar see beach." Stellar muttering she missed the beach also she not brought only 2 or 3 Clothes. On the Beach at 11:22AM Shinn still wearing casual clothes he not brought the swim trunks his only have 2 or 3 clothes inside the back. "Man, that was nice beach ." He close his eyes feel air breeze, his feel remember the breeze back from Diocuai and he 1st meet Stellar. "Stellar." Shinn muttering Stellar names. Than he walk look around the beach. At 11:35AM, 3rd Bus arrive than Stellar get off the Bus. Stellar smile saw the Beach again she carried her beg came to the beach took off her shoes splash on the Water Beach. "Ah hahaha. Splash that." Stellar muttering enjoy the beach. After 45 Minutes at 12:20PM Shinn went to Eat for Lunch. At 12:50PM Stellar wash her legs has Sand sticky on it, she look at the Sea. "Is really pretty, Stellar wish Shinn was..." Stellar remember that Shinn doesn't want her she moved on. "It doesn't matter. Is better Stellar need ride to 'Inn'" Stellar found the cab ride it. After Shinn eat his lunch he walk on the beach again. And he found Sei, Reiji, and Ral. "Sei! Reiji! Ral!" 3 of them turn around look at Shinn. "Oh, Asuka-san! You're here!" Shinn aprroach them. "Sei I heard you Won the Qualifiers, Congrats Kid." Sei blush and creepy face with reply. "Hehehe, Thanks." Shinn feel creeping out when Sei do that. "Maybe, I should praise him a little." Reiji chuckled. "Is better don't praise him." Rinko look at Shinn arrive. "Ara, Asuka-kun you came here?" Shinn turn around saw Rinko and China. "Ah, Rinko-san is been a while." Both of them came to them. "Ah, you look Beautiful." Rinko reply."Thank you Ral-san." Ral begin to laugh, Sei and Shinn look at him with displease. "I know." Than she question Sei about China uniform and make him nervous also Reiji look at their Breast went look at China, he didn't mine China breast look flat. "Idiot." Shinn mocking him. Than China slap Reiji and they seat on the rock. "Why, did I get hit?" Shnn reply. "Woman will embarassing went you said out loud about China's Chest." Sei talk to Shinn. "Also Congratulation we check on Nadoya Qualifiers you really amazing, Asuka-san." Shinn reply. "Thanks, Sei." Reiji want to said. "I will get my revenge, for humiliate me." Shinn reply. "Oh come on! You still on to that." Sei interupting. "Well, we going fight each other on the World Champion Tournament." Shinn nodded with a smile. "Yeah, right. I take you both down anytime." 2 of them laugh than Shinn laugh.

At 3:30PM, Stellar arrive at the 'Inn' went She go inside. "Wow, is looks like a cabin." Suddenly the Girl came Welcome. "Oh Hello Welcome to the 'Inn'. Sorry, I really late." Stellar smile. "No that's ok you just make in time." The Girl introduce herself. "I'm Glad my name is Misaki I see your Stellar Loussier-san.?" Stellar reply. "Yes, I'm Stellar." Misaki accept Stellar as a Visitor. "Alright, Stellar-san, let me show you to the room." Stellar reply. "Yes, of course." Stellar follow Misaki upstairs found slide door Room 7 near the Room 6. "Thank you, Misaki." Stellar go inside the room. "So you want to 'Hotspring' first or need dinner first." Stellar answer but not clear. "Well, non of it both of them, Stellar will tell Misaki went I want go bath." Misaki accept it. "Alright, call me if you need something also has games room want to play." Stellar reply. "That's ok, Stellar fine with that. (Yawn) Stellar need some sleep." Misaki accept it. "Alright. But inside the wardrobe inside has bed." Stellar tell her. "Alright, thank you." Misaki go back downstair. Stellar open the wardrobe took out Japanese Mattress put on the floor than she sleep.

After 2 Hours and Half Minutes on 6:00PM. Shinn join the ride with Ramba Ral jeep with the others. "Alright, we there." The jeep stop and they came in. Than a Boy came out. "Welcome." Everyone surprise except Shinn. "M-Mao-kun?!" China say. "Why?" Shinn question Sei. "Who's he Sei?" Sei explain Shinn and Reiji. "He's name Mao Yasaka the Winner of the Championship 5th Block." Mao look at Guest List was Shinn Asuka and Iori's Party. Went Misaki show up after that Shinn look at Mao with Misaki. "I see she work here maybe he has crush." Shinn muttering. Than Mao wiggle his own body muttering. "I just want spend time with Misaki-chan." Shinn feel not good saw view. "If that kid acting like this she will reject her." Reiji open his mouth. "Sei, is that guy really going to the tournament? You're Kidding." Shinn sigh. "Damn it Reiji." Mao look at Reiji arguing and Mao tell that has Battle System. "Enough, we here as Guess of 'Inn'." Shinn break fights up. Than Misaki show Shinn's room, while Mao's show Iori and the other room. Inside the Room 7 Stellar waking up look at time. "Hah, 6:10PM. Looks like I need get on the Hotspring." Went Stellar going open. "Alright, Asuka-san this is your room." Stellar surprise. "That... voice it that... Shinn?" Stellar open slowly look outside was suprise Shinn was there. "Shi... Shinn?!" She muttering and she close the door. "What will should Stellar do." She was nervous to confront Shinn. "What should Stellar do." Stellar decide trap inside the room, she just seat hug her own legs than she go look out the Window. Shinn inside lying on the ground rest up. "Oh man." He look at the Window saw Statue broke and wall painted horrible, Stellar also look what happen. "What happen here?" Both of Muttering. Suddenly the crash shake. "What the!?" Stellar Exclaimed. "What the Hell!?" Shinn exclaimed than he run wear his shoues run downstairs bump into Ral. "What happen, Ral-san!?" Ral explain. "Let's find out." Shinn look out saw the truck, Sei, Rinko and China was there and he look Reiji, Misaki with her mother and Mao they with other 3 Man. "Those guy must be bad news to them." Shinn got out than and draw his gun. "How about you leave them alone." 3 thugs shock saw Shinn pointed gun at them. "Wow, wow, wow. Easy kid, let's just hope that gun wasn't real." The Boss said. Shinn shoot on the ground near the feet. "Oh Shit it is, Real!" Ral came out stop Shinn. "Stop Shinn Asuka! You must fight with alternative solution, you have fight Tatsuzo a.k.a Blazing Tatsu." Shinn curious to heard. "Blazing Tatsu, His Build Fighters." Ral explain. "Yeah, his fought Gunpla World Tournament 3 Years ago." Shinn get it including Sei and Mao. "Looks like he has a new job for loosing." Ral question Tatsuzo. "Tatsuzo what happen." Tatsuzo reply. "Don't take lightly about my past. This my job now!" Ral demand. "How settle it with Gunpla Battle." Shinn agreed with Ral. "If we win you will never bother Landlady and her daughter ever again." Tatsuzo grinned. "Alright, I Will Challenge you." Mao and Sei heard they want to fight they step in. "His not only 1, the 3 Of us take you down." Tatsuzo grinned. "Alright, I will take you on."

On The Game room. The Battle System Start On.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" The Battle System glowing.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" All Player put their GP Base Device on the slot.

"FIELD 5:CITY" Stage show the City.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Shinn use Destiny Gundam, Sei and Reiji using Build Gundam and Mao using Gundam X Mao.

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny."

"Sei Iori, Build Gundam "

"Mao Yasaka, Gundam X Maoh."

"LET'S GO!" Reiji announce the launch.

All Gunpla Launch enter the Battlefield. And found Beam Firing however they dodge attack. "What was that!?" Reiji exclaimed. "That guy must be not using MS." Shinn look at firing range and look at their backs and their surprise. "That was Big Ass floating Mobile Armor." Shinn surprise never seen the Flying MA. "Heavy Assault Mobile Armor, Apsaras III." Shinn remember Ral said. "It looks big but what system he install it? Wait it can't be." Shinn talk to Reiji. "Reiji, fire at him." Reiji smle. "Alright!" He use double Beam Riffle shoot at Apsaras III but the Beam Firing it been bounce. "It deflected." Shinn saw it. "An I-Field!" Sei said. "But, it didn't have 1 in Official Setting." GX Maoh firing at him but still bounce. "There's no doubt. It deflect Plavsky Particles, and repels the Paticles Beam." Shinn look at it. "No wonder he won." Destiny still flying than dodge his Beam Firing shape like 'hour-glasses'.

On the coridor Stellar came downstairs saw the truck crash in, and go inside the game room saw Shinn fighting against someone. "Shinn is fighting."

Destiny Gundam Flying draw his Beam Boomerang throw at him but not effective when hits Apsaras III. "Damn, try this!" He draw Beam Sword. But Tatsuzo activate 'SP' release Gas let Build Gundam and GX Maoh froze up than appear like a net to trap them both "Adzam Leader!" Sei exclaimed than electric them. "Sei, Reiji, Mao!" They Gunpla begin to crack suddenly Beam Firing at top. "Huh?" Reiji curious including Sei and Mao. "Huh, who did this." Shinn look a New Fighter. "A New Gunpla join the fight." Shinn saw the monitor appear was 'Valkyrie Gaia'. "That was Valkyrie Gaia. Stellar Gunpla. That means" Shinn open the Contact Monitor. "Ste... Stellar." Shinn shock was Stellar right beside him. Than GX Maoh jump on the buildings suddenly GX Maoh Satellite glowing than Mao spoken about his. "I'm the guy who's gonna be the World best Gunpla Builder Mao Yasaka. The Heir apparent to the Gunpla Shingyo School!" Shinn spoke. "Gunpla Shingyo School?" Stellar surprise what she heard. "Another Gundam School beside the Gunpla Academy?" Tatsuzo surprise. "You're are... Chinan's Pupil." Than his firing at Apsalas III manage damage it. "Let's Shinn." Shinn heard her voice. "Stellar." Valkyrie Gaia draw Beam Sword. "Shinn focus!" Shinn notice. "Oh... alright." He draw Destiny Beam Sword than they charge at them including Gundam . "Alright, on the Left and Destiny we attack on the middle." Reiji accept. "Ok, leave it to me." Build Gundam charge shoot Left Flank damage than Valkyrie Gaia and Destiny Gundam strike with their sword slash on Apsalas III Heads reach the canon than they all fall now Apsalas III been destroy.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System shut down everyone cheers. The Misaki and her mother smile and with joy including Rinko, Ral and China. Than Ral talk to Tatsuzo than he accept the defeated and gave his words. Shinn stunt look at Stellar stand near him. "Ste...llar" Stellar look at Shinn with her tears came out than she walk off go upstairs. "Stellar! Wait!" Than he run go upstairs saw her go inside her room, he front of Stellar room and try slide but stuck Stellar put the Wood on the slide. "Stellar, is really you? Please open the door I want to see you." Shinn begging Stellar open the door but. "Yes Shinn it is Stellar." Stellar sobbing crying. "Stellar, I really want to see you, Stellar please open the door." Stellar reply. "Your girlfriend! Go back to her! Stellar doesn't need you and or anyone else!" Shinn thought. "Wait could it be, Stellar watching what happen what I'm doing." Sei, Reiji, China, Ral, Rinko, Mao, Misaki and Landlady. "Wow, this is getting interesting." Sei look at them, but Rinko got an idea. "Ok, Sei, Reiji you with Ral-san go Hot Spring. And China-chan you need go inside Hotspring 1st, I come later." Sei disappointed and he with Reiji and Ral go Hotspring. Than she talk to Misaki and her Mother. "Oh, also The Food can you prepare at 7:00PM." Misaki reply. "Alright." Than Shinn explain. "Stellar, open door I miss you. Also when your Died in my arms I always think of you never stop think of you. Lunamaria, she never void in my heart for you Stellar, of course she can't repair my broken heart." Stellar tell him. "I can, but I won't. I thought that you loved me. I told you, I loved you, but I never heard your answer. So leave me alone now!" Shinn put his forehead on the slide that his tears fell and Stellar heard Shinn crying. "Stellar, I'm sorry please forgive me." Stellar stand up take out wood out of Slide door they look each other tears than they closer than kiss. When they release kiss Stellar going inside. "I see you at the hotspring, Shinn." Shinn reply. "Oh... alright." Shinn go back to his wearing japanese bathing clothes, Stellar already come out go downstairs and found Misaki. "Oh, Stellar-san the dinner?" Stellar answer. "8:20PM." Misaki accept. "Akright, Stellar-san enjoying Hotspring." Stellar go to Hotspring 'Female' Rooms. She go inside undress herself than she inside saw the view the Hotspring has waterfall, mountain, and the sky went she inside she fill so comfort. Shinn go downstairs and saw Man Room he go inside but it just a cover Mao and Misaki reveal was 'Together'. Went Shinn inside the Hotspring he impress the view also he saw someone on the waterfall he walk to it and found it and he saw Stellar dancing on the Waterfall, Shinn saw Stellar dance naked also Stellar saw Shinn but than she make Final stance dance she look at Sky, left leg to the front put her hands on her left breast. Shinn blush saw Stellar Dance was Beautifully than he walk approach her on the waterfall than he slowly hugging her from behind when Stellar saw Shinn behind her she kiss Shinn from behind. When they release the kiss Shinn reply. "I love you too, Stellar. You die in my arms I always thinking of you everyday, I will never stop thinking about you Stellar, Also I will never Stop loving you." Stellar tears came out smile and glad Shinn answer it. "That's I want to heard." Stellar touch Shinn face also Shinn feel touching something soft when he look it was... "Oh my God! Stellar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your breast." Shinn blush make Stellar giggle. "Is ok Shinn, also Shinn really cute when you blush, Shinn." Shinn laugh weak he make than he and Stellar came down. They seat near each other. Stellar rub Shinn frontal body make Shinn blush. After that she wash up the soap on Shinn's body than she laid her head on Shinn chest. "So comfy." Shinn smile than he hug Stellar also they look at the Stars. "Is Beautiful, right Shinn?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, is Beautiful Stellar." Stellar talk to him. "Do Shinn think Stellar have same name as Stars, Shinn?" Shinn confuse not known about meaning name. "Sorry, Stellar I really don't know meaning of your name." Stellar explain. "Well, Stellar is Star in 'Latin'." Shinn smile. "Ok, make sense that Language means. I need tell you this, when I saw you dancing on the Waterfall it was really Beautiful." Stella blush red than reply. "Yeah, but Shinn did remember 1st meet in Armory 1." Shinn shock when he heard. "Gah... You remember that 1 too?" Stellar reply. "Yeah. But It was accident, Stellar will forgive Shinn." Shinn glad that Stellar accept his appologies for 1st time they met in armory 1, after that they heard their stomach growling. "Looks like, is time we need some eat, Shinn." Shinn embarrasing to said. "Yeah you're right." Shinn and Stellar stand up going out wearing underwear with Yukata.

At 8:20PM on the hallway. Both of them went out go to dining room they saw Sei and the other was there in the table also Misaki, her Mother and Mao has prepare dinner for them. Shinn and Stellar look at Mao, Misaki and landlady must be their idea. "Thank you, Misaki." Stellar praise her. "You welcome Stellar-san." Misaki discuss the food. "Today is Katsu whole cutting Chicken Butter." Shinn and Stellar praise her. "Thank you very much, Misaki." Both of them thanking her and make her blush. "You welcome so enjoy." Shinn and Stellar seat and eat, after 15 Minutes they done eating Shinn and Stellar they discussing how Stellar was here 5 Months ago, she study at Gunpla Academy Shinn understand how Stellar build Gunpla wonderful also Stellar tell Shinn that she already graduate from Academy and work PPSE Gunpla Designer. Shinn impress that Stellar has a job, Sei and the other heard of it. "No wonder she made it the World Tournament." Sei just get it. They all talk each other also Shinn tell Sei. "Also want to know why Tatsuya forfiet." Sei doesn't care the reason. "Well, no need to what only want is fight with him." Shinn feel not satisfied. "Yeah, is your problem." Stellar smile at Shinn also she want to said. "Well, Stellar know why Tatsuya Yuki is forfiet." Everyone look at her. "You do, how?" Shinn question Stellar. "Well, in PPSE Stellar was work also check the list PPSE Top Fighters was Tatsuya Yuki after that I heard news about 2nd Meijin that has been ill." Everyone shock. "What 2nd Meijin ill?!" Stellar continue explain. "That's right after I defeat 2nd Meijin the day Kirara fighting Sei and Reiji." Everyone surprise that. "What you defeat 2nd Meijin!?" Stellar nervous. "Yeah, Stella has defeat 2nd Meijin but not 3rd Meijin." Sei, Mao, and Ral was surprise they talk the Girl who defeat Meijin Kawaguchi. "Wait... you defeat 2nd Meijin?" Sei question her. "So the rumors about 2nd Meijin been defeated was true." Mao spoke. "After that the Gunpla Academy top fighter list the PPSE choose Tatsuya Yuki as 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi." Sei explain Reiji about Meijin Kawaguchi, also both of them excited going meet and fight him again. "Also Stellar Congratulation for Won and participated World Tournament." Stellar surprise Shinn watch her Gunpla Battle. "Thank you Shinn and you too." After that Shinn and Stellar go upstairs at 9:10PM. Stellar took her clothes and decide go inside Shinn's room sleep together with Shinn than she talk each other Stellar place 1st. "Wait, you have live apartment?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, Stellar has friends with." Stellar show phone picture about her and her friends and she pointed. "This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Stellar next she taking picture her friends and her Neighbor. "And this is Naomi Misora my Neighbor Shinn reply. "Wow, nice friends you got there Stellar." Stellar weak smile. "Thanks Shinn, well this time Stellar alone now Stellar friends go back to their Homeland well Naomi she didn't come home she has late job, Stellar didn't see her 2 or 3 Days." Shinn feel sorry that Stellar was alone. "Stellar how about I live with you." Stellar was surprise. "Shinn want to live with Stellar?" Shinn smile with reply. "Yeah, I want to be with you Stellar because I love you." Stellar reply. "Sure Shinn can stay live with Stellar." Shinn hug Stellar for she accept it. "I will take my stuff to move in." Stellar giggle and she came out little paper and write on and give it to Shinn. "This is my Apartment addres so you can use can to find it." Shinn reply. On the hallway Sei got the Picture of Shinn and Stellar inside the hotspring. show it to Mao. "Wow, you taking picture of Shinn and Stellar." Sei and Mao was fan Couple of Shinn and Stellar. They enjoy Picture of Shinn and Stellar romantic moments unfortunately Rinko and Reiji was behind them. "What are you 2 doing? And when you took those picture?" Rinko glare on her son when Sei look at the back slowly, after

On Thursday 8:15AM, Shinn and Stellar pack up. They both got out also found Sei, Reiji, Rinko and Ral saying good bye to Mao that he sent back to Kyoto and he left. "So Mao left huh? What you said to him?" Sei reply. "I just question about his GX Maoh he using Hyper Satellite Canon without Satellite System." Stellar explain. "Well, he using Solar Sytem it has Solar Mirror Panel on the Gunpla Frame it can use Plavsky Particles to gathering surrounding particles." Sei just get it now. "I See." Taxi arrive Reiji talk to them. "So you guys go back?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, Also I have stuff packing to do." Shinn and Stellar get on the Taxi waving at them and left go to Train Station. They already inside. "Alright, I will take my Gunpla, my clothes and my stuff to move in alright." Stellar reply. "Alright, but careful alright." Shinn reply. "Don't worry I be alright." They both split up go to their Train Station Platform. Then they seperated way home.

At 10:00AM, after An Hour 45 Minutes. Shinn Asuka arrive at Nadoya and call cab go to Reyma Residence and he talk to Akiyama discuss about he moving out live with Stellar than he went pack up his Clothes, Manga, Shoes, Trophy and his Gunpla he done build after that Shinn outside. "Thanks spend time live here Shinn." Shinn reply. "No, thank you for let me staying." He hugs her for farewell like he hugs his Mother. Than he left the house.

Shinn arrive the Stesen at at 10:55AM. Train Shinn ride off to Shizuoka. "Can't wait live with Stellar." Shinn thinking.

On Shizuoka at 11:10AM from Apartment. Stellar clean up the place including spare room for Shinn want to sleep, Shinn's room has wall White and the ceiling was White, Bed from the left corner, wardrobe closer the door, also has Model Kit display from the right corner, table on the middle and finally has side table near the bed. "Stellar hope Shinn comfortable." After that she clean the dishes.

After 1 Hour 30 Minutes, at 11:25AM, on Shizuoka. Stellar walk to the Bus Stop and ride it and went to the Station after 15 Minutes at 11:40AM, Stellar arrive at Station when she took off the Bus went inside and found Shinn and hug him. "Shinn, you right on time. Let me take you stuff." Shinn feel bad when she arrive take his stuff. "No, that's ok, I will handle it." Stellar still want take his stuff went she pick up both begs travel and she raise her hands call the cab put Shinn stuff on the bonet and both seat near each other from the back seat. Than they arrive, took their bags. Went they arrive at the room Shinn saw view of room the drapes were a light shade purple. They were tied with Blue Ribbons, each other reaching the midway to the floor . The walls were a light hue of blue with 2 Photograph frames and has on each others 1st Frame held a picture of Stellar and her Friends from Gunpla Academy and 2nd Frame was another Picture Of her celebrated of her Victory and got into World Tournament and 3rd Picture of Stellar with her Friends and Neighbor and lastly Picture Frame was Stellar with Shinn on the 'Inn'. "Wow, Stellar really good with the Picture Frame." Stellar show to his room went Shinn walk inside the view of his room was same as the living room he thinking that Stellar do it all by herself. "Stellar, you have to wait for me to clean my room. You don't have to." Stellar cut him off. "Don't, Stellar fine. So let's unpacking you're clothes." Shinn come to her. "No just let me do it, you need get some rest alright."

Couple Minutes later at 12:20PM. Shinn went out the room saw Stellar cooking. Shinn saw Stellar room was open he came in saw her Gunpla has been tuning up also he look diplay saw both doll version of him and Stellar. "Is that me and Stellar?" He pick them both up. "So cute." Suddenly Stellar was watch with blush. "Yeah is really... cute." Shinn surprise. "Stellar! Sorry about that... I didn't mean to." Stellar came to him and get both dolls back the shelf. "That's ok, I found it on the shop before I moving apartment, also I use Shinn doll sleep with me, Stellar need to feel your warm." Shinn feel blush and glad she still love him. Stellar put back on the shelf. "Also... Shinn lunch is ready." They out Stellar room and he saw on table Kitchen she cook Calamari Squid, and Japanese Curry with Rice than she done Orange 'Sunquick'. When Shinn eat. "Wow, Stellar you make this?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar make Calamari. Stellar hope you like." Shinn smile taste Stellar cooking was delicious. "Is really good, The Curry is good." Stellar smile with mouth open. "Thank you, Shinn! I happy you like it." Shinn finish 1st plate. "Can I have a Second?" Stellar reply. "Alright." After 10 Minutes their done Shinn help her about the dishes and clear up now talk each other, Shinn talk to her about War situation until he meet her again. "Last thing Stellar said to you was Tomorrow about Stellar past right?" Shinn nodded and reply. "Yeah. That's right, you do remember about your past right?" Stellar not confidence with that answer. "Stellar don't know Shinn, Stellar cannot remember Stellar past, sorry." Shinn look down. "I see, sorry about that." Shinn think he need a job he doesn't want trouble Stellar. "Um... Stellar do you have a job from PPSE?" Stellar thinking. "Maybe it has but Stellar don't know which sector. Let me call the office maybe Shinn have job." Shinn rub his hair. "Thanks Stellar."

On PPSE Company at 1:00PM onChairman Office name on the Door Chairman Mashita. He lying on the her assistant hips. "Ah... Baker you hips feel good. But The World Tournament is coming up and..." The Phone was ringging, Baker stand up make Chairmam Mashita fall on the ground. "What the heck was that for Baker-chan?!" He exclaimed. Baker take the phone. "Hello? Stellar-san, is you. What is it? Your vacation is not over yet?" Stellar reply."Listen do you have job for someone?" Baker check on the computer and found it. "I found it but who is it want a job?" Stellar blush. "Well, someone special." Baker begun to teasing. "Oh someone special huh, they have 1 but he can do Gunpla Test Pilot." Stellar talk to Shinn. "Shinn they have 1 but you can become Test Pilot of Gunpla." Shinn reply. "Sure why not, I once test pilot of the Impulse." Stellar smile and talk on the phone. "He accept it. Went his interview?" Baker answer. "Hmm, how about after your vacation ok." Stellar talk to Shinn. "After Stellar Vacation Shinn." Shinn accept. "Yes, I can do that." Stellar talk to Baker. "He said Yes, Baker." Baker reply. "Alright, Me and The Chairman will interview after your vacation." Stellar reply. "Yes, thank you." Baker talk. "You Welcome, I see you at work in 6 Days." Baker hang up and came to Chairman Mashita. "Who was it?" Baker answer. "It was Stellar the girl graduate from Gunpla Academy." Mashita remember that girl. "Oh, you mean the Girl defeat 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi." Baker feel akward. "Uh... we did meet her on Job interview." Mashita remember. "Oh yeah, I remember what she want?" Baker explain. "She found someone special she ask me has job for him." Chairman Mashita get it. "Ok."

On Apartment at 3:30PM. Shinn lying down on the Sofa watching TV, also he remember Stellar her Boss Assistance she said 'someone special' he never forget Stellar word about him. " 'Special' huh?" Shinn feel blush and muttering. "Shinn?" Shinn surprise. "Oh Stellar." Stellar put down tray with teapot and pour on his teacup for him. Stellar discuss Shinn about World Tournament was in 2 Months so she want make newest Gunpla she going to build. Also Shinn has Build his Newest Gundam but not weapon. Shinn tell her that he and his friends allies from another Universe. He and Lunamaria help Athrun from Arzenal found Girls like him but he doesn't like girl not welcome him to their base, Lunamaria take interested Athrun also Shinn tell him about Athrun more man than him take command other teammate from another universe including him he tell everything until the Final Enemy defeated. "Wow, is amazing your Travel another Universe." Stellar amaze heard Shinn's story. "Also Shinn you don't have to be more manly than Athrun." Shinn look at Stellar. "Really?" Stellar tell him. "Well, Athrun is Shinn's commander also Shinn must follow Athrun order . So if Shinn want more manly than Shinn need take it as Team Leader." Shinn surprise went she tell him becoming Team Leader also his look down. "Uh... I don't know how becoming Team leader. It can takes knew Combat Strategy, Taking Command and Surviving Members his good it even hand to-hand-combat." Stellar think he was right also she reply. "Don't worry Stellar will teach Shinn about Combat Strategy, Taking Command and Surviving Members." Shinn surprise. "Really, you can teach me?" Stellar smile. "I do my best, Stellar will teach Shinn we do it tomorrow ok." Shinn accept it. "Alright." Stellar pick up the Teacup and Teapot back to sink clean up.

On Thursday at 4:50AM, Shinn and Stellar at PPSE Battle System Battle Strategy room PPSE members authorize allow Shinn use thanks to Stellar. She tell him about Simulator Mission with any Gundam Series Mission. "Alright Shinn, you can use any Gunpla at display." Shinn reply. "No that's ok. I brought my own Perfect Impulse Gundam." Stellar remember and surprise. "The Shinn use at the Qualifiers, is it?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, that's I'm using it but is better using Destiny Silhouette." Stellar smile and tell her about it. "Well, I teach someone to build a Gunpla and training her to use Gunpla to fight." Shinn look at her. "Really, who's your Student?" Stellar reply. "Her name was Kirara." Shinn heard the name. "Wait Kirara? The Girl want became Idol?" Stellar answer it. "Yeah, she's the 1 came to my Apartment." Shinn remember he look at TV Sei and Reiji in Round 3. "So she build base Blu Duel Gundam: Destiny Duel Gundam P." Shinn disbelief and impress that Stellar has a student teach her to Build and Strongest Gunpla. "You really good mentor to Kirara to make strongest Gunpla also she make major damage on Build Strike, also I heard she lost." Stellar answer. "Yeah, but good news the Gunpla Company accept her as Gunpla Idol on the World Tournament ." Shinn said it. "That's good. Alright done than I ready."

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" The Battle System glowing.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" All Player put their GP Base Device on the slot.

"FIELD 1:SPACE" Stage show the Space: Celestial Being Space Station.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Shinn set his Gunpla on the Catapult.

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny Impulse. LAUNCHING!"

Destiny Impulse launch. His out the entrance than disappear. Shinn look at the monitor map on his side group was full Blue Unit than Blue Crown Shape was Destiny Impulse himself he look on his side was Reborns Gundam (Ribbons), Gadessa (Revive Revival), Gadess (Gadess), Gundam Plutone (Bring Stability), Arche Gundam (Ali Al-Saachez), Gundam Throne Eins, Zwei, Drei, Empruss (Divine), Garazzo (Hilling Care), 15 GN-X III and 10 Ahead. "So, those machine from A-LAWS Setsuna and Celestial Being fight them. Huh?" He look at the front from Enemy was OO Quanta, Gundam Zabanya, Gundam Harute and Raphael Gundam. "Oh man, I'm going fighting these guys again." He remember 1st time he fought them. The image Video has shown was Stellar. "Shinn, your the Leader of this Team your Team Pilot fighting skill was A.I Data same when they fought Celestial Being, their Pilots was not GN-X and Aheads was ordinary Pilots A.I. the other Mobile Suit was Innovade. So you can still command but you need look at the back." Shinn look at the Gundam Meister back saw the operation. "Mission to take Veda? Wait!" Shinn remember Setsuna and other discussion about the Veda "Veda Teminal." Stellar explain. "You need make Operation plan make sure succed." Shinn understand Stellar instruction. "Alright than." Stellar wish it. "Ok, Good Luck Shinn." The Contact was off. Than another Contact from Inovade Ribbons Almark. "So Commander do you have plan to taking out?" Shinn look at the OO Quanta, Zabanya, and Harute has GN Sword Bit, GN Bits and Shield Bits, GN Scissor Bits. Image shown unit pilot. Shinn discuss his team plan. "Alright than, Ali, Bring, Divine and Revive you with me including GN-X III unit 1 to Unit 10 and Ahead Unit 1 to Unit 5." Shinn's Team Member understand his Plan Ali excited alright time for War!" Ribbons ask him. "What about us?" Shinn reply. "You and the rest get go take Veda from them." Ribbons A.I reply. "Agreed." Shinn shout for them. "Alright than, Mission Start!"

"MISSION START"

Than Destiny Impulse, Arche Gundam, Garazzo, Empruss, GN-X and Ahead came out engage them, Destiny Impulse using High Telescopic Beam Canon Fire at them he and Arche Gundam engage OO Quanta. Empruss with 5 GN-X III engage Gundam Harute. Garazzo and 3 Ahead attack Raphael Gundam. Gadessa, 5 GN-X III and 2 Aheads engage Gundam Zabanya, the Gadessa make long distance to fire at them. Reborns, Garazzo and Gadess find entrance. "Ali Al-Sachess!" Setsuna A.I. exclaimed, when OO Quanta deploy Sword Bits attach on the GN Sword in Sword Form than he clash at Arche Gundam GN Buster Sword. "I won't let you continue twisted this!" Shinn surprise he heard Setsuna voice even his A.I. "Wow, that was cool." Shinn draw his 'Exclibur' Beam Sword he Activate 'Wings Of Light' he charge at OO Quanta, he going swing his Sword at Arche Gundam than Destiny Impulse swing his Beam Sword block OO Quanta Sword than he kick him. "You alright?!" Ali reply. "Yeah, Thanks!" Meanwhile Gundam Zabanya deploy all Riffle Bits than engage the Enemy, went Gadessa firing using GN Hyper Mega Launcher at Riffle Bits than swing the other Riffle Bits than worn out all Riffle Bits has been destroy. "Alright just like Shinn predict it, 'you won taking out Zabanya need taking Riffle Bits 1st'. Also his Frame his weapon the GN Missiles and Shield Bits." Revive has aware Zabanya another weapon. "Damn it! Damn the Innovator!" Lockon A.I. Found Gadessa and he run off, The GN-X III and Ahead continue shooting at Zabanya than he deploy GN Shield Bits to shield himself. Ahead and GNX-III firing barrage at Harute, but Harute deploy Scissor Bits engage them but they 2 GNX-III dodge his attack and most of them fire at GN Scissor Bits. "What they dodge our attack?!" Allelujah A.I. confuse. "Watch out, Allelujah!" Empruss closer to Harute than he use GN Field, The Empuss attack using 'Egner Whip' he already penentrated the GN Field and electrocute him, The GN Scissor Bits has been stop than all GN-X III shoot the GN Scissor Bits than all of Harute GN Scissor Bits been destroy. Raphael Gundam shoot at Garazzo but he keep dodging his firing than shooting him back, Raphael block using GN Field than . "Seravee!" deploy Seravee Gundam II to taking out Ahead, Seravee II shoot them but 3 of them split up surroud him while fire at Seravee II. "Err... those Ahead Piilot skill really good feels like he Gundam Level." A.I. Tieria taking beating on Garazzo. Reborns Gundam, Gadess and Plutone Gundam. "We found entrance let's get in took control Veda." Anew and Bring reply. "Roger." 3 Innovator inside. OO Quanta swing at Destiny Impulse block it fall out to the back than OO Quanta Swing again but Arche Gundam swing his GN Buster Sword hit OO Quanta GN Sword V attach GN Sword bit fall than OO Quanta Switch his GN Sword V attach with GN Sword Bit into GN Buster Riffle. "Oh no you don't!" Shinn not let him than he charge at him from behind than OO Quanta fire at Arche Gundam than he dodge also curve to get him, Destiny Impulse bear hug OO Quanta than he using booster legs lift OO Quanta up until behind was fire at his own Teammate he fire at Gundam Zabanya he block it than he run it but Shield Bits been destroy and Zabanya has been hit badly damage, Empruss pull it than been destroy by OO Quanta Firing, lastly Raphael has dodge it but Seravee Gundam II been destroy. When worn out than Destiny Impulse throw OO Quanta when he stop Destiny Impulse charge and kick OO Quanta GN Sword V has been seperated than Arche Gundam deploy GN Fangs Saber Mode attack GN Sword destroy GN Sword Bits OO Quanta Catch it GN Sword V than using Riffle shoot him. Zabanya using Trans-AM taking out 3 GN-X III and going aim at other suddenly Gadessa shoot him behind. "Oh no you don't. TRANS-AM!" Gadessa glowing Red and draw his Beam Saber slash his right hand has Riffle than use GN Mega Launcher pointed closer to his chest than fire it, after that he kick him distance to him than exploded. As for Raphael Gundam. The GN-X III keep shooting Raphael Gundam from behind losing his left leg than The Garazzo going charge him, when Raphael turn around pointed aim on Garazzo. "TAKE THIS!" Suddenly Empruss using Electrocute him from behind than Garazzo activate Trans-am than activate his Beam Claw slash Raphael Gundam in Half than has been destroy. OO Quanta kick Destiny Impulse back. When Setsuna look at his Teammates has Signal Lost. "Ah... everyone." Setsuna activate OO Quanta Trans-am charge at him went he got closer suddenly stop and Trans-AM has stop. "What the?!" Shinn surprise. "His stop." Then contact from Ribbons. "Commander we have take over the Veda, Mission accomplish." Destiny Impulse look above saw Ribbons Gundam standing on midair. Shinn look saw the Mission Quest has Complete shown 'Mision Complete'. "Mission Accomplish. Looks like is over."

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System has been shut down. "Good Work, Shinn. Stellar knew Shinn can do it." Shinn smile at Stellar because of her help. "Thanks Stellar." Stellar look at his Result Grades he has A. "I see, I have an A I cannot believe I am Not Bad." Stellar talk to Shinn. "Well, Quest 1 you make was Celestial Being. That make you easy to fight while the other member teams can Infiltrated Veda terminal." Shinn surprise. "Wait, you mean that was easy Quest?" Stellar tell him. "Well, Stellar will gave Shinn other Quest Mission but Tomorrow ok." Shinn reply. "Alright, let's go home." Shinn went to exit the PPSE.

At 6:40PM, Shinn and Stellar arrive the room and Stellar surprise recognize adult woman with long black hair and Hazel Eyes. She is often seen wearing black leather clothes. Stellar smile recognize. "Naomi!" Naomi turn around than Stellar was surprise that Naomi look like zombie dead alike. "Naomi... are you ok." Shinn look at them. "That's Stellar neighbor, Naomi Misora." Naomi begin to talk. "Stellar, I think we never seen each other again." Stellar confuse. "Huh, why not? Stellar is Naomi neighbor also a friend. Why we never seen each other again?" Shinn and Stellar both of their eyes suddenly turn into SEED Mode she saw Naomi surrouded Black entity. "Huh, what is that?" Both of the thinking. "Also Stellar congratulation for your Qualifiers Champion, so good luck." She went inside her room and close it. Shinn and Stellar SEED Mode has turn off than she went Shinn go inside. "Stellar feel Naomi not herself." Shinn reply. "Yeah, I saw Black entity around her." Stellar surprise. "Shinn see it too?" Shinn answer it. "Yes, I saw it. Something is not right." At 7:10PM, Stellar cooking dinner she cooking was Fried Noodle with Sun Shine Egg. But she really worried about Naomi. "Shinn, I need invite her, she really look sad since her Fiance dead before I move here than we including Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, they talk about what happen of her Fiance it was unknown the doctor don't know what happens." Stellar explain about to Shinn. "Hmm, alright we invite her." Shinn and Stellar front of Naomi room, Stellar knock the door. "Naomi, open the door we want invite to our dinner." Sudddenly there sense something what inside. "Shinn!" Shinn reply. "Right!" Shinn kick the door get in saw Naomi on the chair has hanging rope. "Naomi what are you doing?!" Stellar shock than she going stop her Naomi stand on the chair going wearing hanging but she stop her put her down on the chair. "What are you doing!?" Shinn and Stellar SEED Mode activate, saw Naomi dark entity. "Stellar you convince her to stop." Stellar reply. "Alright." Stellar grab her put her down of her Chair. "Naomi, this isn't what Fiance wanted you to do." Naomi reply calmly. "I been order get killed myself." Shinn came to her and Stellar. "Who order you?" Naomi reply. "Lord 'Kira'." Shinn heard remember the name and thinking. "Kira? Could she not mention Kira Yamato, is she?" Stellar tell her. "Don't listen to Kira is your life not his, also your Fiance will be sad." When Naomi what Stellar said her eyes return to normal with her tears come to senses than Shinn and Stellar saw her dark entity has gone now. "Her Dark shrouded has gone now." Than Naomi fell on Stellar. "Shinn she fainted we should carried her to our room." Shinn reply. "Alright." Shinn grab her key saw her picture with Stellar, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, he go help Stellar carried Naomi to their room.

After 10 minutes later at Shinn and Stellar room, Naomi sleep at her sofa. After that Naomi woke up saw Stellar. "Huh, Stellar." Stellar glad. "Oh thank goodness." Naomi look the view. "I'm in your room also there another guy with you?" Shinn look at the photo was same photo like Naomi photo than he approach them. "Yeah, I that guy." Stellar tell her. "Well, we want invite you to our dinner." Naomi smile reply. "Sure." Stellar need question. "Also I need to know why want to hang yourself?" Naomi serious nodded. After that they eating also Naomi explain everything to them, Shinn recognize the situation. "Wait could it be?" Shinn thinking and question her. "Wait, you know identity of Kira?" Naomi remember front of him a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Wait, I do remember the Kid his said he from Task Force work with L. Also his name Light Yagami" Shinn remember on his world. "No, his a guy trying outsmart everyone." Naomi look at Shinn. "It seem you knew about Light." Shinn explain. "Not in person. If you said that Light Yagami he call himself 'Kira' he must have device do you know what he doing to you?" Naomi reply. "Well, I gave her my real ID than he write it the note and he look at the watch I don't know who is he waiting." Shinn confuse. "The Note? No could it be the pages?" in Shinn thought and he said. "Maybe that note was from pages." Stellar confuse. "Pages? You mean he got it from the book?" Shinn answer. "Yes, also it must be device to get people get disease including suicide where abouts." Stellar talk. "It means that Light guy has that Book hidden in his house." Naomi going tell them. "But I need find guy name 'L'. He can help us." Shinn explain. "Well, the task force has been using Code Names than the Workers will act never knew about it." Naomi remember at the Police Station receiption. "So that was they denied the name they already begun." Naomi get it about Task Force is about to move. "But, Naomi you already retired becoming FBI remember, Stellar don't think good idea the reception will denied." Naomi think Stellar was right. "So what should I do?" Shinn talk to her. "We don't come to them he will came to us." Stellar worried she jobless. "Naomi, Naomi need find a job while waiting." Naomi reply. "Your right. I cannot wait someone. Alright." Naomi look saw Shinn rooms. "Wait, your Boyfriend live here?" Stellar smile with blush. "Yeah, now Shinn living with Stellar now." Naomi look at Stellar and Shinn blush rub his hair. "Well... yeah we together now." Naomi sudden smile that her neighbor got her boyfriend live her, she really happy for them. "You live together. That's really great!" Naomi hug them both with joy. Both of them was Smile and blush. At 9:30PM, Naomi go back to her room, after that Stellar wash the dishes while Shinn clean up the table. "Hmm, Light has 'Death Note' interesting." His muttering. At 11:10PM, "Alright Shinn goodnight." Shinn and Stellar kiss each other to goodnight than they release the kiss. "Ok, Stellar good night." They went to their room. In Shinn room he lying on the bed with light off. "This is best ever. I hope it can be same with Stellar." Shinn close his eyes with cheerful. "I finally I can be with Stellar forever." Shinn begin to sleep. Stellar walk into hallway saw Shinn's door was open she went in cover him with blanket. Also she saw Shinn newest Destiny Gundam including the function also has no weapon. Stellar impress Shinn design, Stellar thinking to help Shinn. "Maybe Stellar will help Shinn find Weapon." Stellar whippering before going out she kiss Shinn.

Since 2 Month, Stellar Train Shinn about Commanding has been improve more. After that Shinn got his job as the Test Fight Pilot, Naomi is now also became Security of PPSE including trainee of Gunpla Builder and Gunpla Fighter she also been tell Stellar about she defeat Meijin in Gunpla Battle. Finally Stellar has complete Newest Destiny Gundam Weapon. Lastly Shinn and Stellar always spend time together. After that Shinn tell Stellar what happen he and his comrades travel another universe than they travel find way back home also learn that that was the 1 of universe want to unite the 3 Earth into 1 her name Nevanlinna after she been defeated. Only 2 Weeks until the World Tournament he has 3 days for Stellar and Shinn having vacation on Saturday for preparing.

On Friday, PPSE Company, At 1:10PM, Stellar inside her lab has completed her new Gunpla using base on the Gaia Gundam added new armor with Oowashi Akatsuki Gundam and Extreme Gundam Phase EXA after that has been completed. "Alright, time Artemis Gaia done the adjustment."

Artemis Gaia Gundam:

Base on Akatsuki added with Extreme Gundam Phase EXA. The Heads from Gaia Gundam has added cheeks plater on both side from Extreme Gundam Phase EXA, on his body was from Extreme Gundam Phase EXA the Frame has been replace using Plavsky Particle Emission parts on middle of her chest, the both shoulder was from Akatsuki Gundam the his both shoulder has both shoulder protector also has added Plavsky Particle Emission parts also has both booster on her shoulder corner and attach with 'Blaster Canon' on the top of the shoulder from Extreme Gundam EXA Phase, both arm was from Akatsuki Gundam also added armor at her both wrist from Extreme Gundam EXA Phase has frame the Plavsky Particle Emission parts, on the Waist was from Extreme Gundam including side skirt also been added Plavsky Particles Parts, and armor skirt, the both legs was from Akatsuki Gundam also added Plavsky Particle Emission parts as the booster added with Extreme Gundam EXA Phase legs armor, the feet and ankle was from Extreme Gundam EXA Phase. On her chest Stellar already Particles Emission Core call it SEED Core, the System has SEED Mode System. And finally on the rear has the Wings from Extreme Gundam EXA Phase. The Thruster similar Destiny Gundam thruster also can fly.

Weapon:

1\. Variable Psycho Riffle, same as original just like Extreme Gundam EXA Phase also has been added Particle Emission Part as Energy transfer the holder has blue area. As the rifles can fire regular beam shots, it can also fire a powerful concentrated blast when combined together using Burst Mode. Both Firing pointer has been added Beam Blade from Valkyrie Gaia Gundam from below and front of the Firing pointer of the Beam Riffle, the beam blade has been modifiead similar Strike Noir Beam Blade, it can make melee combat while firing at the same time. Mounted on the hand to hold can separated into 2. Also it can keep stored on the side waist. Both firing pointer has been modified the pointer is similar to Wing Zero Gundam 'Twin Buster Riffle' in TV Version. Also has added Plavsky Particles Parts has Blue Area on her Handle for Energy Transfer, went fire at the Enemy it can pass through the Physical Shield.

2\. Blaster Canon, mounted on the top of the both shoulder and shoulder proctector also has Particles Frame Parts.

3\. Wings Of Light, using Wings from Extreme Gundam EXA Phase the Funnel not needed has been added the Particles Frame Parts has attack Beam Firing attack similar 'M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons' when energy transfer the firing similar Strike Freedom and Freedom in Firing Burst Mode. It can use when the 'Wings Of Light' open and glow. Also can use Beam Feather shape Like Feather Shape.

4\. SEED Mode/System, it can activate when the Fighter activate SEED Mode and SEED Core Activate glowing color Blue Ocean Color can increase the Weapon Firing tremadous.

5\. Beam Saber, both of them similar the Extreme Gundam EXA Phase also mounted on side waist on the top. The Beam Saber has been installed on the Beam call 'Anti-Beam Coating' also panetrated the Beam Shield and Physical.

6\. Long Range Kai High-Energy Beam SigMaxiss Canon: Mounted at the bottom of the Wings Of Light, 'High-Energy Beam Canon is strongest ranged weaponary. Base on the Oowashi Kai High Energy Beam Canon modified Beam Canon Firing pointer been replace SigMaxiss Canon from Gundam Age 3-Fortress Also both of them has added Plavsky Particles Energy Transfer.

7\. Beam Sword, Similar belong to Valkyrie Gaia Gundam stored on the left side waist. Also Blue Area energy particles transfer. Also been installed 'Anti-Beam' Coating on the Beam can panetrated the Beam Shield and Physical.

8\. Type 71 Experimanetal Defensive Beam Shield: it made Plavsky Particles Parts as shield it can use deflected just like Akatsuki Gundam and it can deflected beam as I-Field when enemy shoot Beam Riffle, Beam Canon, and Positron Canon. Mounted on both forearms.

9\. SEED Core it place on her Chest below the cockpit, SEED System . It can activate when the SEED user activate SEED Mode.

10\. Burst Firing and Burst Attack :

a) Full Burst Mode: Activate Multi-Lock System, using Variable Psycho Riffle, Blaster Canon, Open Wings Of Light Firing Mode 'M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons', and Long Range Kai High-Energy Beam SigMaxiss Canon. It will activate in SEED Mode making Plavsky Particle Parts Glowing Blue including Weapons has Plavsky Particles Parts energy transfer. It will fire Large amount Enemy including the Warship.

b) Fighting Burst Mode: Close Range Combat. Using Beam Sword or Beam Blade or Beam Saber went activate went Particle Parts Glowing Bright Blue charge to the Large amount enemy includng Enemy Warship. The Beam Saber handle parts energy Transfer it make Regular Beam Saber similar Shining Gundam 'Shining Finger Sword'. Beam Sword went Plavsky Particles Energy Transfer to Beam Sword it will make Extend Similar 'Vilkiss Michael Mode' and 'Theodra Michael Mode' Sword enveloped in light, extending it's range it can take on Mobile Armor, Destroy Gundam, Warship, and Fortress (Like Neo Genesis and Requiem)

Color: Same Color of Gaia Gundam.

Primary Color: Black.

Secondary Color: Black.

Third Color: Yellow (Only on her Chest)

Stellar get up go out see Shinn what his doing. 1:15PM on the hallway on Level 6 he found the Lab Battle System he was fighting using Gunpla he was using was Destiny Gundam he build not using Stickers but painting and make mark line fighting against Kampfler Amazing to make sparring match, Field 7: Ruins, Stage Azadistan with firing Blaze on the town.

Kampfler Amazing using Sub Machine Gun fire at Destiny than he dodge it than counter firing with his Beam Riffle barrage fire, Kampfler Amazing draw fire both Sub-Machine Gun and Beam Riffle also barrage firing than Destiny jump while landed than Kampfler Amazing slide kick from the left but Destiny Gundam use his booster legs to jump tp avoid Kampfler Amazing slide kick. When he turn around he use Palma Fiocina from the left, Kampfler Amazing grab his left wrist than he use Sub Machine Gun. "Not yet!" Destiny kick his Sub machine gun than he kick Kampfler Amazing chest while he use Destiny Vulcan shoot at Sub Machine Gun and destroy it than Destiny draw his Beam Sword while Kampfler Amazing draw his Beam Saber, both of them use their thruster than they clash.

"OVER THE TIME LIMIT."

"BATTLE ENDED"

On above has Window the workers PPSE to make Kampfler Amazing was amaze that Default Destiny Gundam manage toe-to-toe to Kampfler Amazing they check on the result. Than Shinn out the Battle System room and found Stellar. "Stellar? You want have some drinks?" Stellar reply with her smile. "Sure, Stellar want." Shinn walk with Stellar. "Shinn skill pilot has been improve." Shinn rub his hair. "Thanks Stellar." While on hallway they found Allan Adams with their companions 1 of them from the right was Mia. "Chief Allan! Mia!" Allan and Mia look at behind them. "Hey Shinn, Stellar you go break in 1 Hour and 1/2 Minutes right?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, we want tell Naomi what she want eat for lunch." Shinn and Stellar heard Allan talk to his subordinates and their about Nemesis. "Mia what's wrong with them?" Mia explain. "Well, they talk about Team Gunpla they called themself 'Team Nemesis'." Shinn and Stellar confuse than both answer it together. "Team Nemesis?" Allan approach and tell them. "The Gunpla Team led by methane hydrate excavation King they participate the Qualifiers Tournament but last year they been defeat by Carlos Kaizer." Shinn question Chief Allan. "Who's he?" Allan explain. "His call himself King Of Gunpla." Shinn surprise never heard Fighter beside 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi. "What his King Of Gunpla?!" Stellar remember she look at the Last Year Tournament on her Laptop with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "I watch on my laptop with my friends he build using Mobile Armor. Not only that he can Launch and contrl other Gunpla more 2 or 3." Shinn stunt. "Wow, that guy must be Great Build Fighters." Stellar ask Mia. "What will happen The Team Nemesis Won the World Tournament?" Allan explain. "To maake World Tournament Domination." Shinn and Stellar surprise. "What?!" They walk found the Canned Drinking they push the button and they drinking also Mia explain about Team Nemesis. Than they both seperated go find Naomi on the Security room resting. "Naomi." Naomi look Stellar at the door. "Oh Stellar." Stellar ask her. "Stellar and Shinn going out have lunch do you need something?" Naomi reply. "Well, Kitsune udon and soda." Stellar nodded yes. "Ok, got it." Stellar follow Shinn get some eat. They eat the Food Stall after that Naomi order of her food already buy it than go back PPSE. At 4:30PM, Stellar Build the customize Battle ship but incompleted, Stellar continue tomorrow her shift is over including Shinn, as for Naomi she will return home at 6:00PM. They went home and arrive at 4:50PM.

After 30 Minutes Stellar cooking the rice than she cooking Japanese Curry with Fried Katsu Chicken. At 6:15PM, the Dinner has been prepare. Also Naomi arrive at the hallway she smell. "Hmmm, smells really good." Shinn and Stellar sense Naomi outside. "Looks like she hungry Stellar." Both of them smile. Stellar went to the door open and Naomi surprise. "Naomi is hungry?" Naomi blushing reply. "Yeah, well can I join?" Stellar grinned and accept. "Alright come on in." 3 of them began to eat suddenly someone knocking the door. "Who might that be?" Shinn tab Stellar shoulder. "Let me open the door ok." Shinn came to the door went he open saw the guy very slim, tall young man with messy black hair and dark eyes including shadow below each of his eyes , his wearing wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt also his bare Feet. "Wait that guy could be." Shinn realize that guy. "Excuse me is Naomi Misora here?" Shinn reply. "Than you must be-" The guy raise his hands front of Shinn. "I see you knew my name but outside please." Shinn look at behind there 4 guys. "Well, you can get in but you need to wait we begin our dinner." Stellar look at Shinn. "Shinn who's outside? Is it L." The guy outside was surprise. "Is someone knew my name can we come in?" Shinn tell them. "Stellar I think we have visitor." Stellar reply. "Oh ok, so they want join the dinner?" Shinn look at them. "So you want to join dinner?" L look at the back. "So who's hungry?" 3 of them raise his hands. "I want to join because I didn't take dinner." They all went in than also 1 of them saw Naomi. "Wait your Naomi Misora?" Naomi look at the back. "Yes, I am. Than you must be Japan Task Force to take down 'Kira'." The old guy reply. "Yes, names Soichiro Yagami. I read info that you missing." Naomi make silly smile ask. "Yeah, but 1st." Stellar tell everyone "Alright. Dinner time." They all begin eat dinner. "Delicious, the Chicken Karaagen with really good." The officer name Touta Matsuda. Shoichiro stop him for clumsy. "Matsuda behave yourself." Shoichiro look Shinn and Stellar. "So you 2 from Won Gunpla Qualifiers?" Shinn and Stellar surprise he knew. "How do you?" Shoichiro explain. "My Daughter watch your Gunpla Battle as for my son his interesting watching Gundam Anime." Shinn reply. "I see, even Gundam Seed Destiny." Shoichiro smile with reply. "Yeah they watch that too." L enjoy eating beside Sweet and Candy."Hmm, that was so good Miss Stellar." Stellar reply. "You're Welcome." While Eating L spoke to them 3. "Alright you 3 from now on, you can call 'Ryuzaki'." Stellar curious. "Huh, L said is L." L explain. "Listen, Kira need face and a name to kill the victim." Stellar doesn't get it FBI stuff. "So L is Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki is L, right?" L sigh. "Man, this girl is tough to handle better tell yes that was easy for her." L answer it. "Yes, That's right." Matsuda look at L. "Oh boy, if this Blond Girl join in is must difficult to us find Kira." Matsuda has doubt. Naomi tell about Light found him until Light confess. "So my son is Kira?" Naomi reply. "Yes, also his always look at the Watch." Stellar interfere. "Maybe, Light went time to strike something effecting you." Shoichiro confuse. "Effecting?" Shinn explain. "Well, we both saw dark entity surrounded Naomi, went it stop her and convince her to stop the Dark Entity is gone." Stellar ask them. "Is just like meet someone in time." L realize talk to them. "Hmm, so that was function device his using the time and went victim to died." Shinn talk to L. "Yes, but Light using some kind of Note Book or rather Death Note. Also Shinigami with Light went his the 1 who's holding the Note only he can see Shinigami on his own eyes." L talk. "Death Note that was it's call. Than Light has Shinigami. But what we need to know where his hiding it." Shinn tell them. "Maybe, I know where his hiding it. 1 more thing even Death Note page been torn up even a page when Kira writing person name the victim will died." L impress. "Hmm, even it will effect even page torn up. Also we check surveilance on Light room." Stellar reply. "Maybe he use Mini TV." L reply Stellar said. "Hmm, it was possible he has 1. Also where his hiding his Death Note?" Shinn explain. "Well, I know where his hiding his Death Note was." L surprise. "Really, where?" Shinn explain. "Well I want to help but me and Stellar has work tomorrow." L humming. "Hmm, maybe you right." L look at Naomi. "So Naomi you need on Stand By also Light will writing your name again if his knew she was alive." Naomi nodded agreed. "Alright, but please arrest him his the 1 who killed Raye." L promising her. "Alight I will. I just hope I can help." 3 Task force left Shinn and Stellar room. After that Naomi back to her room. At 10:10PM, Shinn and Stellar seat at the sofa watch the News about the Criminals who's died. "Shinn do you think they will found Death Note?" Stellar feel uncomfortable about Kira. "I don't know let's just hope they find it. If the Death Note will effect on you if you died I feel empty, I cannot live without you Stellar." Stellar saw his tears than her tears drop out than she kiss him. "Oh Shinn, thank you concern me, Stellar also cannot live without Shinn." Shinn smile. "I glad to hear it." They continue to kiss.

At 10:30PM on Yagami residence. In the room Light writting the name while his eating potato chips inside the chips packs was Mini T.V. "Alright, is done." Light turn around look Ryuk look the way. "Is something wrong?" Ryuk reply. "Something isn't right." Light tell him. "Why do you mean?" Ryuk feels isn't right. "1 of your Victims still not death on your schedule in other words you failed." Light eyes wide open. "What do you mean? Do you mean someone still alive." Ryuk reply. "Yes, it someone who stop her or him." Light feel upset silently. "What is someone interfering?" Ryuk reply. "Looks like it." Light worried. "Is someone who cannot died but who was it." Suddenly someone knocking the door. "Light are you sleeping?" Light surprise her mother was here. "No I'm not." He approach the door and open it. "Is something wrong mom?" Light mother name Sachiko Yamagi. "Come down we found something you knew." Light confuse. "What is it?" Light come down saw some stuff on the box. "We found the stuff on our Store House." Light smile about his childhood stuff. "Are those" Light came down than Shoichiro came home saw his son run to the living room. "Light what's wrong?" He came to the living room. "Oh those stuff huh." His Daughter Sayu show him. "Hey Dad we found Big Brother Stuff." Shoichiro smile found Light memories. "Ah Light childhood." Went Shoichiro look and found something. "Hmm." He taking inside and found 2 Gunpla. "Aaah, Light." Light look at him. "What is it dad?" He show his son 2 Gunpla and Light surprise. "Infinity Justice and Epyon Gundam?!" Shoichiro glad his remember. "Yeah, this the 1 you always play at Gunpla Battle." Light remember went he was age of 10 playing his Gunpla Battle. "Is really long time I'm Playing this Gunpla dad." Shoichiro thinking he allow it. "Hmm, how about it you play again." Light disbelief his father allow. "Wait... Really?" Shoichiro nodded yes. "Thank you Father."He hug him with joy. "Also Tomorrow you has no school day evening, right? You can play it." Light smile. "Really thanks Father." He went up stairs with his 2 Gunpla and went in and Ryuk look Light carried. "What the heck you toys in here?" Light look at his Shinigami. "You watch tomorrow ok." Shinigami curious. "Hmm, alright."

On Shizuoka at 11:45PM, Stellar going to sleep saw Shinn's Room open went she get in Shinn on his bed sleeping and Stellar cover him with blanket after that Stellar saw Shinn's Gunpla was open but still no weapons. She look at it saw Shinn newest Destiny Gundam, Stellar look the design also she found the papers she look at it about his system. Than she going out she look at Shinn than he kiss his lips. "Good Night Shinn. Stellar want to show you something" Stellar went to her room than she sleep.

Saturday at 11:50AM, Japenese Task Force came to PPSE discuss with Chaiman Mashita they want device infiltrated the suspect using Gunpla, Chairman allow it it will cost them expensive buy 4 Device they outside give 1 to Naomi, the rest has went return to base. Stellar build the War Ship base on Eternal body armor using Arcadia from Captain Harlock, and Archangel than Stellar has done her personal Gunpla War Ship. "All right the Pandora has begin to flight.

Pandora:

Warship base on Eternal. Modified the Eternal thruster been replace using Arcadia thruster, on the Eternal body has been added Arcadia body armor, both of the Catapult with Gottfried High-Energy Beam Cannon and Lohengrin been attach on Wings Corner that has been remove also Eternal Wings attach on the Catapult with Gottfried and Lohengrin: the Legs, Eternal nose has been added armor at Arcadia front of the Eternal nose. The head to control the ship same as Eternal added the Head armor from Arcadia. On the Part Wings, Body from above, below, the front part and the catapult has been Plavsky Particel Emission parts.

Weapons:

1\. Twin Dimensional Particle Beam Cannon: 3 Mounted on the both Wings each and side body 2 each, From Below has 2.

2\. CIWS Guns: Mounted on the body above and below.

3\. "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon: The most powerful weapon of the Archangel-class are two "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannons, which are retractable and mounted inside the two front "legs" of the ship, directly below the launch-bays and the hangar.

4\. "Gottfried Mk.71" 225 cm High-Energy Beam Cannons: The only other beam weapon carried by Archangel-class ships are two "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannons, which, like the ones of the Izumo-class ships, are rotatable and the cannon barrels are movable. Like the positron blaster cannons, the beam cannons are retractable and mounted on top of the two "legs", thus providing defensive capabilities while mobile suits are launched.

5\. Missile launchers: A large number of missile launchers are mounted across the hull of the ship. As with the CIWS guns, these launchers are used primarly for defensive purposes to intercept incoming missiles.

6\. GN Assault Container (x4): Mounted on Pandora Middle Body from the corner 2 on the upper and 2 from below. It can deploy as support unit and recovery unit of the Mobile Suit and Pilot. It can deploy 2 GN Arms Type D and 2 GN Arms Type E.

Primary Color: Dark Blue (Whole)

Stellar stretching her arms on above. "Alright, Stellar Warship Pandora has done." Than she go out see Naomi was up to. At 12:20PM, inside Lab Naomi Build Gunpla it was base on the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu base on, using the Blue Frame on Amatsu Armor. "Alright, I hope this is work using Astray Blue Frame Amatsu," Look the same different color also she has Battle System Brief Case can you the gunpla walk on it's own even fly outside thanks Brief Case Battle System. Stellar came in saw the Brief Case added Battle System. "Naomi what are you doing? Also what is that?" Naomi explain. "This Brief Case added with Battle System it can control Gunpla outside Battle System Field it can control when Battle System Control activate. I got 1 I have the Japanese Task Force give it to me buy from Chairman." Stellar impress. "Cool, oh you can use it infiltrated Light's room found device that kill Raye." Naomi nodded. "That's right also I already call Japanese Task Force, Chaiman Mashita came there already 5 Set Brief Case Battle System." Stellar reply. "That's good I hope there like it." Naomi smile. "Yep they sure do."

On the Task Force Building on 12:50PM, inside the huge room Matsuda feel excited fun build Gunpla to Spy on Kira identity. "Is really long time I Build my Gunpla this is really fun." Aizawa feel awkward. "I don't know it feels childish we use this Toys as tool to spy Kira." Shoichiro look at his teammate build Gunpla. "Yeah, but we don't when we try." Matsuda look at his Boss. "Sir is something wrong?" Shoichiro reply. "I don't know what to say. Are you to old Build Gunpla?" Matsuda and Aizawa embarrasing. "Yeah, but we have try." Shoichiro look at Ryuzaki (L) build his own Gunpla. "Even Ryuzaki Build Gunpla." From L looks enjoy build his own Gunpla also Watari on the Laptop with latter 'W'. "Looks, like you having fun Build Gunpla." L smile he remember his Childhood his playing Gunpla after that he learn about detective stuff. "Yeah, is really long time ago I haven't forgotten how fun it was." Matsuda and Aizawa heard about his childhood a little they smile while continue to Build.

At PPSE at 1:10PM, Stellar walk on the hallway found Shinn saw his new Destiny Gundam, she went inside."Hey Shinn." Shinn surprise. "Oh Stellar?" Stellar talk to him. "Is that your New Destiny Gundam?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, I build it. Is call ZGMF-X71T: Arch Destiny Gundam." Stellar amaze. "That looks great." Shinn blush and reply. "Thanks Stellar. Also has Palma Fiocina has Energy Transfer from his own Weapons but I have any idea how to do it." Stellar help him. "How about Stellar help Shinn create weapon." Shinn reply. "Stellar I don't think is neccesary to help me." Stellar worried question him. "Really, Shinn doesn't want Stellar help?" Shinn nervous went Stellar make sad and he explain. "Well, I need do it myself. Thanks Stellar but I can handle it." Stellar weak smile and turn to sad. "Alright." She turn away. "Good luck Shinn." She left the Lab. Shinn scrub is hair feel guilty what he did to her. "Damn it! Shinn what the hell your doing?! She trying to help you!" His talk to himself. "Well, she maybe sad about it. Maybe I should apologize her later."

At 1:15PM, Stellar on her sigh feel dissapointed not helping Shinn, She look at her computer about Arch Destiny Gundam Weapon she already done for Shinn. "Hmm, maybe he will accept it 1 day." Stellar look at her Gunpla. "Maybe Stellar should test Artemis Gaia." Stellar take her Gunpla to the Battle System.

"PLEASE ST YOUR GP BASE." Stellar put GP Base on the Slot.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL. SIMULATOR MODE." The Battle System Glowing.

"FIELD 1: SPACE." Shown Stage Space Neo Genesis from Gundam Seed Destiny.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA." Stellar put Artemis Gaia on the Catapult.

"BATTLE SIMULATOR START."

"Stellar Loussier, Artemis Gaia. Launching!"

Artemis Gaia has Launch, all the Frame of Plavksy Particles Parts was glowing whie. "Alright, energy transfer active, thruster was good. Alright time test out." Stellar saw the enemy arrive was 20 Zaku Phantom Blaze unit pack, 10 Gunner Zaku Phantom, 20 Gouf Ignited, 10 Strike Dagger L, 20 Windam, 10 M1 Astray and 10 Murasame. "90 Enemy Mobile Suit approaching, alright Stellar can do that." Stellar confidence taking all on. Than she open the Wings and thruster engage all enemy.

At 1:30PM, Shinn test Arch Destiny weapon but malfunction. "Damn, this 3rd time i tried." Battle System shut down than. Only Shinn can build Gunpla not the Weapon. "Oh man, I should not reject Stellar help me." Shinn need to find Stellar. He got out the lab and find her, went he arrive at Stellar's lab he went in saw Stellar fight. "Huh, Stellar fighting against A.I." Shinn look she fighting enemy. "Huh, 100 Enemy?! Wow, Stellar really good fight. She taking out 35 Enemy." Shinn impress Stellar fighting style. Now 65 Enemy left.

On Battle System. Artemis Gaia taking 5 more Windam, she charge activate 'Variable Psycho Riffle' into Beam Blade Mode slice both Zaku Phantom and Gouf Ignited she dash fly while shooting at Burst Firing Mode. Taking Out 13 More Mobile Suit (5 Murasame, 5 M1 Astray and 3 Gunner Zaku Warrior) than attach both 'Variable Psycho Riffle' in 1 than shoot them has taking out 10 Mobile Suit. (2 Strike Dagger, 2 Gunner Zaku Warrior, 2 Blaze Zaku Phantom, 2 Windam and 2 Gour Ignited) .

Shinn look impress she taking out the enemy. "Wow, Stellar really strong even she is afraid of dying." Shinn was thinking. "Stellar train to kill people in order to survive even Friend or Foe. Damn Logos." Shinn remember that Stellar train at Lab Lodonia force her to be Soldier now he know how Strong she was, only Physically. Than Shinn continue to watch.

Inside Battle System, Artemis Gaia taking out 10 More Mobile Suit. "How about Stellar using Energy Plavsky Particles transfer to Artemis Gaia weapon." The Artemis Gaia Plavsky Particles Parts handle Blue Area has glowing than she use Firing Burst Mode at the enemy after this she stop firing the enemy has been defeated. "Alright, Artemis Gaia did it." Stellar praise her Gunpla she build. Suddenly alert shown 2 Mobile Suit Boss approach. "Huh, who was it?" Stellar look at the Image was Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom. "Huh, that's Freedom and Justice. Shinn's enemy and Shinn's senior. But Stellar will defeat them both." Artemis Gaia engage fight against both A.I. Ace Pilot the Coordinator and Ultimate Coordinator against Natural Extended.

Shinn look at her Gunpla against both his Senior. "Will Stellar defeat both of them?" Shinn continue watch Stellar Fight.

On Battle System, Strike Freedom using DRAGOON Bits surround the Artemis Gaia, Stellar saw incoming. "Huh? Bits?!" Artemis Gaia dodge in patterns than she dodge it again she fire 1 of the Strike Freedom DRAGOON Bits using 'Variable Psycho Riffle' in Beam Riffle mode. Infinite Justice charge at her draw his Beam Saber, went Artemis Gaia turn around Infinite Justice going Strike but Artemis Gaia draw her Beam Saber to block his Attack after that she counter using Bicycle Kick make Infinite Justice fall down went he stop from falling than Artemis Gaia kick his torso. Than she saw Strike Freedom Firing Mode on Artemis Gaia than she use Beam Particle Shield to block the Firing Mode than she dodge went DRAGOON Bits, Strike Freedom fly dive than she using 'Xiphas' Railgun shoot her than she been hit minor exploded. "Kyaaa!" Than she use her thruster to stop, Stellar look her Gundam Frame has minor damage not so serious than Stellar groaning. "Erghh." Stellar look at the monitor Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice using Firing Burst Combo. Stellar shock. "Stellar will not lose." Stellar eyes Seed Crystal Magenta dropping from the above Water and explode in a shower of light just above the eyes.

Shinn saw Stellar Eyes shrinking of the pupil and growth of the Iris Magenta/Violet. "Is that SEED Mode? Stellar activated?" Shinn look Stellar gunpla frame was glowing Violet. "Huh, she also installed SEED System."

Once again in Battle System, both Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice shoot her suddenly she disappear. Than Infinite Justice turn around use his Beam Saber on his legs but he been block his legs by Artemis Gaia Plavsky Particles Parts in SEED Mode than she grab his left legs throw him at Strike Freedom than Infinite Justice using 'Fatum-1' attack went it going at her, he use Grapling hook on his Shield than Artemis Gaia she open her 'Wings Of Light' has Plavsky Particle Parts glowing and draw her Beam Sword with Energy Transfer she charge at Infinite Justice, she swing at 'Fatum-1' and Grapling hook both of them been destroy she pass charge Infinte Justice than he draw his beam Saber into 1 than he fly engage her Melee combat both of them fly pattern to the sky far distance to closer each other attack (Melee Flying attack pattern like DNA Shape) than Infinite Justice using Beam Saber on his left leg but Artemis Gaia flip dodge than she draw her 'Variable Psyco Riffle' on Buster Riffle mode she shoot Infinite Justice left legs than explode. Strike Freedom using DRAGOON Bits than Artemis Gaia look around surrounded DRAGOON Bits went fire it, than Artemis Gaia fly up to dodge DRAGOON Bits than she seperated 'Variable Psycho Riffle' she shoot both direction where DRAGOON Bits where they attack surrounding pattern than DRAGOON Bits has been hit than all of DRAGOON Bits has been destroy than Strike Freedom charge at her while draw his Beam Saber also Artemis Gaia turn her Riffle into Beam Blade mode has been energy Transfer make length Beam Blade became extend than she charge at him suddenly Infinite Justice block her but she swing Riffle Blade mode at Infinite Justice has been pass through than she also has another 'Riffle' Blade Mode than she swing at Strike Freedom including himself when clash Artemis Gaia 'Riffle' Blade Mode has pass through the Beam Saber thanks to 'Anti-Beam Coating' than Strike Freedom has been hit the torso went Artemis Gaia pass through him than she fly up now Strike Freedom has been massive exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Shinn eyes has been wide surprise that she able defeat Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. The Battle System shut down Stellar has turn off her SEED Mode. "Huh, Stellar Win." Shinn look amaze also he decide he need help from Stellar. "Stellar." Stellar surprise look at Shinn. "Oh Shinn, how long Shinn watching Stellar fight?" Shinn blush to said. "Well, long enough you really awesome out there defeating all enemies until you defeat both Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice you really awesome." Stellar smile and blush to said. "Thank you Shinn. But this not Shinn come here for right?" Shinn reply with guilt. "More also Stellar, I really sorry reject your for helping me. Also I need your help." Stellar surprise with gladly smile. "That's ok Shinn. Also Stellar will help Shinn." Shinn explain."Well, weapon i created is not working out. I need your help." Stellar reply. "Stellar knew Shinn needed help Stellar prepare for Shinn." Shinn surprise. "Wait... since when?" Stellar explain. "Well, after dinner with Naomi, I went in cover you in blanket also Stellar saw Shinn Gunpla Design so Stellar decided to help Shinn. Let's Stellar show Shinn." Stellar give Shinn look at Arch Destiny weapon has been complete Shinn amaze but 1st he saw face, went Stellar look at him, she felt sorry. "Shinn... Stellar sorry If Stellar... um." Shinn kiss Stellar lips than Stellar kiss Shinn back than they release it. "Stellar... Thank you very much. I love you." Shinn greatfully, Stellar reply. "Stellar love Shinn too." They continue kiss also Naomi on the door was peeking on them making out. "Oh you 2 are so cute together." They stop kissing than they blushing and giggle. "Oh, Naomi is something wrong." Naomi explain. "Well, is 2:10PM, well how about we go lunch together." Shinn and Stellar reply. "Sure why not." They all go out and eat.

At 2:30PM on Kanto region. Inside Kanto Plastic Model, The Brown and Black Infinite Justice fighting in spcae attack 3 Gunpla.

"BATTLE ENDED"

After Battle System shut down the 3 guys shaking up than they fall. "Ughh... his so strong." Light smile and walk out, she with his sister Sayu. "Wow, Nii-san you really good... no you really great in fighting Gunpla Battle." Light reply. "Thanks Sayu." Sayu tell her. "But is really shame you did not join the Gunpla World Tournament." Light explain. "Well, I'm not interested join but I really want enjoy build Customize Gunpla. I wish I should continue." Sayu frown face. Suddenly Light saw another Gunpla Shop. "Huh, what crowd who's fighting?" Light and Sayu went in. They look at the Window inside Battle System Room and Light recognize was Ryuzaki fighting against Matsuda. Both of them surprise. "That Ryuzaki-san and Matsuda-san what are doing there? Are they old to play Gunpla?" Someone spoke behind them. "Everyone can play Gunpla Battle doesn't matter Child, Teen and Adult they all can play for Fun." Light and Sayu look back Girl wearing lolita has blond hair. "Miss Misa." Sayu said quietly. "Hey Guys what you're doing?" Sayu explain. "Well, my Brother found his 2 Gunpla today we came here Light Fight Gunpla Battle and he win against 3 Opponent." Misa amaze. "Wow, that was amazing, I didn't knew that." Light feel embarrass. "Hehe... I never thought Ryuzaki and Matsuda playing Gunpla." Misa look Gunpla they use. "Hmm, Matsuda using Gundam Dynames as for Ryuzaki using Wing Zero Gundam." Light look at the Gunpla color. "Dynames color Dark Blue and Wing Zero Gundam White color and Blue. Both of them are customize."

Inside Battle System Field 1 Space has debris, Dynames using Trans-AM to speed up to Firing Barrage at Wing Zero. Wing Zero Transform into Neo-Bird Mode make distance while dodge his attack. Than Transform back into Mobile Suit form than using Twin Buster Riffle with Saperated into 2 Fire while turn around with 360 Degree all debris destroy make Dynames been hit by astroid. "Urghh, Damn! Where is her?" When Dynames look where than Wings Zero. The Wing Zero right front of him surprise than using Beam Saber stab on his cockpit than he kick Dynames away than explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Everyone including Light, Misa and Sayu saw Ryuzaki Battle. Matsuda depress with defeat. "Oh... man. I lost." Aizawa smile cheer him. "Oh come on man. Let's go." Matsuda pick up his Gunpla than went back to base.

On Shizuoka at 3:50PM. Inside Stellar Lab. Stellar explain Arch Destiny Weapons. "Alright Shinn listen every weapon has Blue Area it has Energy Transfer on the holders each. Color Primary Black, Secondary White and third 1 was Blue from Arch Destiny. The Wings you made Really similar Freedom the Mirage Colloid doesn't need it you can only open the Wings the Accelerated Speed resemblence like Tallgeese Unit Thruster." Stellar give Shinn a look on her Computer Data on Arch Destiny and Weapon Function. "Here Shinn this is Manual/Intruction on my Computer." Shinn grateful and reply. "Thanks Stellar." Shinn check out the Weapon Stellar Build for him.

Arch Destiny Gundam:

1\. Coloring Schemes: Black, White, Blue and Gold

2\. Weapon:

a) MMI-340-2: Palma Fiocina, Energy Transfer System and Overclocking:

Palma Fiocinas are the only weapons that was maintained from the original and the first one that has any form of multi-functionality. But they works completely different from the original. Now the Palma Fiocinas on the Arch Destiny are actually the beam equivalent of a semi automatic pistol making it a good secondary weapon to use in conjunction (in another it can use Shooting Firing sem-automatic including Rapid fire). It can transfer any Weapon that it is holding his hands directly Nuclear Reactor of Arch Destiny itself the Power Starts in the Reactor flows through the Arm into the Palm transfer into the grip of the Weapon and then gets dispersed throughout the entire Weapon every single 1 Arch Destiny hand held weapons are all Equip Specialized grip on them than look like First Glance Blue Energy engravings on the grips when the Arch Destiny grabs that grip with it's hand and 'Palma Fiocina' wraps around it the Energy Transfer from 'Palma Fiocina' to the Weapon automatically takes place and that Weapon receive power all because Arch Destiny is grabbing with his hands. All Arch Destiny Weapon are all proprietary to the Arch Destiny itself and cannot be use by any other Mobile Suit because only The Arch Destiny is equipped with this specialized 'State-Of-The-Art' System. The Mobile Suit without 'Palma Fiocina' Energy Transfer it cannot work it MS doesn't have System Feed the Power. The Feature of 'Palma Fiocina' overclocking the Pilot/Fighter is complete control over how much energy is being fed into the Weapon the Arch Destiny is holding much energy is going into into that weapon beyond safety parameters that means you can accomplish more with the Weapon Arch Destiny's hand every single 1 of the Arch Destiny Weapons has benefits for overclocking on the computer also comes with risk to much energy transfer on the Weapons it will explode went keep using it.

b) AP-GBX52: Tombstone.

Mounted on the underkneath Forearms on both forearms, using it the armor raise up revealed the slot where spike is hidden on the forearms. It can rip through anything including Phase Shift Armor Went punch the enemy than revealed the spike right thorugh on enemy armor, Beam Shield, Physical Shield (Including on Gundam from Celestial Being) when the Spike Trigger it beam Blue glowing energy release. The Tombstone can penentrate them nothing is safe from these weapons the only obvious this Weapon use close range combat. Beam Spike is Blue. The 'Tombstone was for Close-Range Armor and Shield Penetration.

b) MA-BAR73S: Tachyon:

Mounted when hold on the Right hand and mounted on back of the waist. The Beam Riffle is Variable output Beam Riffle it can adjust from the Palm of 'Palma Fiocina' Over clocking System the more increase the Output not only Beam Riffle be more damaging but they will also be Longer Range and at Maximum Output the 'Tachyon' is Capable Breaking Right through Physical Shield that have 'Anti-Beam Coating' on them like Nothing however it cannot break through energy shield that is still something that they can can be blocked with, but at Maximum Output it cannot afford to fire too many High-Output Shot with the Beam Riffle trying to fire 'MAX' output shots as if there Normal Shots it will over heat the 'Tachyon' really quickly cannot Fire to many 'MAX' output shots at once use it wisely. On the Handle has Blue Area went it hold it The Energy Transfer take place in the presence 'Over Clocking' both the grip and 'Palma Fiocina' might start glowing depending how much energy is been transfer and of course Arch Destiny has Trademark Golden Marks on the present the Beam Riffle as well so that about wraps up the 'Tachyon'.

c) RQM-90F: Flash Edge III:

Mounted on the Shoulder. On the Holder has Blue Area for Energy Transfer of 'Palma Fiocina' purposes. The 'Flash Edge III' where The Beam Blade Pointing to help trajectory of how short or long want boomerang to go around it before comes back to Arch Destiny. On the Bottom of the front handle and on the top of hilts has Vents was actually small Thurster it will help the Beam Boomerang accelerated and Slow Down and are also what is used to help the Beam Boomerang come back to Arch Destiny including int Space they also slow down the boomerang from spinning it will safely catch it without getting arm slice off from the Beam Blade. Also has been added the 'Anti-Beam Coating' presence of someone trying to deflect them with Beam Saber. Beam Blade Boomerang are flat actually very thin. The 'Flash Edge ' can be use as Beam Saber however the 'Palma Fiocina' is required if increase the energy outout on it when have in Arch Destiny hand that Triggers the Beam Blade straighten out with the hilt become Beam Saber insted on the Boomerang as long you are grabbing the grip it will stay in Beam Saber Mode. It has repelling factor for The Arch Destiny Beam Weapons it can penetrated Light Wave Barrier, Positron Barrier and Beam Shield. If enemy using Light wave Barrier 'Armure Lumiere' when activate, Arch Destiny using 'Flash Edge III' in Beam Saber Mode on The 'Flash Edge III' It can Repelling factor from hild of the Saber is form of shell shape of the Blade inside the Blade shaped 'Armure Lumiere' Field is where the Beam Particles are then released and they fill up that shell to make the Blade that reason Blades are flat and very thin. No excess energy ruching out the sides of the Blade in Beam Saber mode this is also due to 'Armure Lumiere' containing all the Particles within the and when it take a swing with the Arch Destiny Beam Sabers once it hit Physical Object with the Beam Saber the 'Armure Lumiere', Positron Barrier and Beam Shield will break at the point of contact and when that happend all of the Beam Particles will come rushing out of where the 'Armure Lumiere', Positron Barrier and Beam Shield will broke and that is what gives the Saber it's cutting power and once done making a cut the armor 'Armure Lumiere', Positron Barrier and Beam Shield regenerates almost instantly. P.S. it will Broke and penetrated the GN Field and Beam Saber.

d) Beam Buster Sword: MMI-864: Ascalon:

Is Mounted on Left side waist, just like 'Flash Edge III' has very thin Blade, The 'Ascalon' Beam Blade was same thin as 'Flash Edge III' they relatively the same unlike 'Arodnight' was Heavy Bulky. The 'Ascalon is only a little bit heavier than average Beam Saber due to the wide hilt other than that it can easily both 1 Handed or 2 Handed. From the Right waist has Beam dagger also attachment that allows hold it with 2 Handed making the hilt side longer for to grip it with a 2nd handed making the hilt side longer for you to gripwith 2nd hande, slot on the bottom of the 'Ascalon' hilt so both it can use 2 hands. Just like 'Flash Edge III' is still present as a repelling factor except this time there's a little bit difference both ends of the 'Ascalon' hilt actually stretch the 'Armure Lumiere' Field out making it a lot Wider than Normal Beam Saber would have it and the field still converges to one point at the this is what alll the 'Acalon' Beam Blade to be so Large by default the 'Ascalon' Beam Blade reaches about roughly 19 Meters in length which basically the same exaclty side as 'Arondight' was except the Blade has no physical parts on it, is just a Beam Blade but a Beam Blade of that size is still massive especially when it's not that much heavier from a default Beam Saber that makes 'Ascalon' all the mover dangerous. The Overclock will changes shape, The 'Ascalon' hilt detects energy in flow higher than what the safety limits are set to the hilt will automatically release all safety locks and open itself even more and once that happens if overclock the 'Ascalon' it can make the Beam Blade even bigger and at maximum power the 'Ascalon' can grow to about the size of Meteors Beam Saber is Big at Max output and since the safety locks on the hilt have been disengaged in order ofr the Bladeto proportionate to it's shapre the Beam Blade will then go over the hilt and expand outward theres the downside if push that far it will not going to last very long before that get's unstable and explode in Arch Destiny hands. If attach the 2nd handle and start overclocking the ''Ascalon' with both 'Palma Fiocina' with 2 hands instead of 1 will longer. Also both handle has Blue Area can make Energy Transfer. Also it can reflect Positron Canon, Beam Canon , Beam Riffle, and Beam Saber it has been installed 'Anti-Beam Coating'.

e) Revolving Hyper Impulse Positron Hybrid Cannon. M7000RX 'Ragnarok':

The Ragnarok uses a unique revolving Machanism in ti's design allows it to fire nearly double the speed of an average Hyper Impulse Cannon in fact it's firing speed is about the same as an average Beam Riffle for Heavy Weapon like 'Ragnarok' is really fast and what's mover amazing about it is that it has very recoil. The Revolving Mechanism Works with this Weapon as can see there are 3 Gun Barrels this weapon in the Formation of a Triangle usually seen on small Gatling Guns but when the 'Ragnarok' fires off around only 1 of the Barrels will actually fire the round off and that would be the top barrel, when pull the Trigger this Barrel will pull backward thus absorbing the recoil of the shot you just fired and then imediately rotate clockwise to the Next Barrel where once the barrel is quickly put into place it can, Immediately fire againand this weapon is very rotating between Barrels all it takes is a literal split 2nd to do it nd the Barrel that is now not firing a shot anymore cools off in the meantime by venting all of the heat out the back, this mechanism allows you to quickly fire off shots as if this weapon were just like a Beam Riflle now in terms of size the 'Ragnarok' is relatively the same side as M2000GX was, it more easier to handle and you can grip it with just 1 arm to get this weapon off the back it's simple inside the Arch Destiny's Cockpit there is a switch to partially unfold the 'Ragnarok' while it's still when this switch is flipped it will reach over the shoulder and grab the weapon with Arch Destiny hand by inserting the Arch Destiny arm into this 1 slot that keeps the arm secure then then once it open off the back with arm. The Maximum output mode on the 'Ragnarok' the most powerful weapon in the Arch Destiny Arsenal because as the name weapon state the Weapon is not just the Hyper Impulse Cannon if it activate Maximum output mode this Converts the Cannon into a Positron Canon this Weapon is Massive and is mandatory to hold with with 2 hands for a variety of reason base firing from Gundam Age-3 Normal Sigmaxiss Riffle with Blustia Canon attachment on it that's about how big the size of the 'Ragnarok' is in Maximum Output mode it's Huge at that point is definitely bigger than M2000X. The Weapon unfolds into Maximum output mode is the 1st part slides backward the 2 sections on the side upper Gun Barrel open up and that's when 2nd handle is deployed to grip with 2 hands next up the 3 Gun Barrels open up all emergency heat vents and then the Gold Section from inside the black part of the Barrel pop out the front and these gold section actually Positron Charging units there lot of requirement and lot of Setbacks to using Maximum output mode in the end once Pull the trigger. The Fire overclocking is mandatory but more than that it's need overclock you need to overclock with both hands it requiered both 'Palma Fiocina' overclock theis weapon properly in order to charge it up with enough to fire, while there are 2 grips now hold the Waepon with two hand to charge it both 'Palma Fiocina' but that 2nd grip also because the recoil on this thing is unbelievable because it's was different when Normal Firing it wans' Firing up Shot Maximum output mode all 3 Barrels pull back the same time and fire one massive shot but even despite the recoiling mechanism only gets you so far that recoil on that is enormous to the point it need 2 hands to effectively grip this weapon to absorb the shock wave with it as well as in conjunction with using the Wings Of Light to push it forward to absorb more of the recoil at the same time. The Recoil from 1 shot with the weapon is so strong that it literally force to prevent from falling apart but wait there's yet another setback for doing this. As for Overclock this Weapon the longer shooting limit was 5 Shots more added 2 shots the Ragnarok will heat up and explode.

"Wow, Stellar prepare for the risk." Shinn done mounted the weapon on Arch Destiny Gundam. "Alright, time to testing up." Shinn approach the Battle System.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL" The Battle System glowing.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" All Player put their GP Base Device on the slot.

"FIELD 1:SPACE" Stage show the Space: Requiem From Gundam SEED DESTINY.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Shinn set his Arch Destiny on the Catapult.

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Arch Destiny Gundam. LAUNCHING!"

Arch Destiny has launch enter the Battle Zone. Arch Destiny found the enemy 5 Destroy Gundam, 10 Windam, 15 Dagger L, a Gells Ghe and a Zamza-zah. "Alright, let's do it!" Arch Destiny charge at them he fire at the 2 Windam has been taking out using 'Tachyon', than he draw 'Flash Edge III' than throw at Dagger L hit 2 of them, again 'Tachyon' Beam Riffle shoot 5 more Windam's than Arch Destiny dodge Gells-Ghe firing from behind than shoot him but Gells-Ghe using Positron Shield than Arch Destiny holding 'Flash Edge III' in Beam Saber and handle was glowing make Blue Area glowing than he charge than swing Gells-Ghe but Arch Destiny has been penetrated Positron Shield has been hit on Gells-Ghe chest slash it his chest. Than he off than draw 'Tachyon' and 'Ragnarok' added with energy Transfer on the both weapon than shoot Windam's and Dagger's L. 5 Windam's and 10 Dagger L has been taking out. Than Arch Destiny charge at Zamza-Zah, The Zamza-Zah using Positron Shield, Arch Destiny punch at Zamza-Zah his forearms has been open slot on the Zamza-Zah armor trigger it than Arch Destiny keep away from him than Zamza-Zah has been explode than fly off while he draw his 'Flash Edge III' in Beam Saber room slash rest of the 3 Windam's left after pass through than he through it than his thruster on the 'Flash Edge III' hit rest of Dagger L has destroy. 'Flash Edge III' back to him. "Amazing, weapon. Alright time get this Giant's down." 3 Destroy Gundam deploy 'Sturm Faust' fire at Arch Destiny on surrounding patterns, however Arch Destiny dodge attacks fly up to dodge it, 2 more Destroy changing into Mobile Armor than they firing using 'Aufprall Dreizehn' High-Energy Beam Canon fire at Arch Destiny Gundam, Arch Destiny charge while dodge also he draw his Beam Buster Sword 'Ascalon' than he attack 1 of the Destroy Gundam in Mobile Suit mode, Destroy Gundam in Mobile Suit using Beam Shield on his forehands, went Arch Destiny swing his Beam Buster Sword at Destroy Gundam slash crush on him in half after that his go take down another. "Alright, time to accelerated." Arch Destiny Wings was open charge another Destroy Gundam (in Mobile Suit) than Arch Destiny swing another Destroy Gundam (MS) with wide slash attack both of them exploded on their cockpit than he after the 3rd in Mobile Suit Mode slash his Beam Canon Chest than exploded, after that go after 2 in Mobile Armor they firing at Arch Destiny he dodge Destroy Firing than he using 'Tombstone' when he punch on the Cockpit than open the 'Tombstone' on his forehands slot it and release hit on inside Cokcpit than exploded than he charge the last 1 he stab on cokpit using 'Ascalon'. Than he pull it out he go fly high make distance than Final Destroy Gundam has been destroy.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle has been shut down. Shinn amaze the Weapons Stellar build. Stellar went in arrive with cold Cola him and herself. "Shinn, here Shinn Cola-" Shinn hug her. "Thanks Stellar for helping me." Stellar smile. "You Welcome Shinn." Stellar comfort Shinn.

On Kanto Region at 4:00PM. Light, Sayu and Misa eat discuss that Misa want become Gunpla Idol on World Tournament but she been reject they already selected also she cannot let her in because they don't want Gothic and Punk style on Gunpla Idol also she also like Playing Gunpla Battle. Sayu got buy her Gunpla Throne Drei. After that they winning prize and the workers pointed on Light. "Hey, kid come here want draw the prize?" Light reply with confus. "Huh... me?" The workers talk to light. "Yeah, you kid come here." Light come to them. "Alright, all you need to do spin the wheel." Light reply. "Alright than." Light spin the wheel speed when it's stop it hit Red got reward picture of Shizuoka Inn. "Is red mean you won the 'Inn' Hotel on Shizuoka in 1 Week." Misa and Sayu smile exited. "Oh Yeah!" They both jump. Light came down. "Looks like we have 3 Tickets." Misa said. "Wait so we going 3 of us?" Light need discuss. "Well we need tell Mom and Dad 1st." Mina and Sayu disapointed. "Ooooh." Than 3 of them went back home.

On Shizuoka at 4:40PM, Shinn and Stellar eat outside together than they go back their apartment at 5:10PM. On the living room they watch Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse on Episode 15 until Episode 19. "Those 2 Girls look just like Extended like Stellar." Shinn reply. "Yeah, they both just like you Stellar." Stellar smile at Shinn they continue to watch. Stellar lying his head on Shinn shoulder than Shinn touch Stellar right shoulder they both comfort together. "Hmm, I so peaceful with Stellar." On Shinn thought. "Shinn tomorrow our vacation is Start because we have World Tournament. That's include Naomi." Shinn smile reply. "Yeah, that's right. Also we have time for us together." Stellar glad reply. "Yeah, can't wait Stellar spend time with Shinn. Also Stellar has got Salary." Also they watch Cross Ange in episode 14 until episode 20. "That Ange mocking someone want to achieve Peace." Stellar doesn't like Ange attitude. "So that was Ange that Shinn talking about? Ange face just like Stellar." Shinn reply. "Yeah that was her." Shinn saw and feel little pain also saw the vision.

His vision they on Battle on Messiah fighting against Athrun and lost also went Orb on Memorial than Shinn and Kira shake hands fight together than went back to PLANT.

Went Shinn back to real world. "Shinn, is something wrong?" Stellar worried about Shinn than reply. "I'm alright. Sorry about that." Shinn thinks. "Is that vision only me, Kira and the others, without other from another Universe help us." They continue watch Cross Ange Episode 16. Next they watch Code Geass R2 episode 15, they watch C.C childhood was 1328 from Britain that C.C. was slave girl. Stellar feel sorry for her. "Poor C.C." They watch C.C having his Geass Contract from the Nun the Geass she use was Love. "Using Geass force someone love her it wasn't true love. Only boy truly meet someone want has fallen in love with the girl that he want to be with her and want protect her. The Girl must be acknowledge the love to the Boy he truly love want be with him." Stellar spoke and Shinn listen with smile with blush his heart feel so warm and he thinking. "Stellar was right forcing someone love was wrong. But if someone who's fall in love feels want to protect the woman that he really love, that was true love." Shinn look at Stellar than he kiss her lips, Stellar blush. "Shinn? What is it?" Shinn reply with blush. "I just want to kiss you." Stellar return kiss to Shinn. "Hey, Stellar." Stellar tell Shinn. "If Shinn kiss Stellar and Stellar kiss Shinn." They both blush and cuddle each other while watching anime. At 10:10PM, Shinn go to bed to sleep. Stellar go to her room her laptop was on she look her New Gunpla she built for herself also she build Newest Destiny Gundam both of the Gunpla has added Plavsky Emission Parts. "Stellar will complete Phase 3." She turn off her laptop and go to bed.

On Sunday at 12:45PM. Stellar has complete both Gunpla and keep in the Develop container to roll in the Newest Gaia Gundam custom in container 'A1' and Newest Destiny Gundam Custom in Container 'A0'. "Alright Phase 3 has done went time comes." She enter the Container on roll in with both Gunpla's. In Shinn work he build his another Destiny Gundam. "Alright my spare Destiny Gundam custom has ready but it will wait until World Tournament." Shinn look at the Stellar arrive. "Oh hey Stellar. You here." Stellar look at the Shinn Gunpla. "New Destiny looks cool." Shinn smile reply. "Thanks Stellar." Shinn keep his Gunpla inside the Box put on the table corner. The went out get some Tea Milk went they get it. They saw Mia appear. "Mia what is it?" Mia gasping. "Is Carlos Kaiser, his been defeated." Shinn and Stellar surprise. "What Impossible?!" Shinn exclaimed. "But Carlos was King Of Gunpla how's his defeated?" Mia reply. "We don't know, he fought against Team Nemesis." Stellar ask. "Who Team Nemesis Main fighters?" Mia answer. "Well her name was Aila. Aila Jyrkiainen." Stellar tell her. "Can you give me who she looks like?" Mia nodded. "Yes, we have video of her on Finland Qualifiers Tournament." Stellar and Shinn go to Stellar's Lab. They went in go to her computer look her file has been sent by Mia has been shown about Carlos Kaizer using Alpha Azieru and Aila using Qubeley Pappilon. Stellar and Shinn watch their fights, The Girls Fighters skill was incredible until she won defeated Carlos. "Amazing, it looks like she knew what Carlos going to do." Shinn agreed Stellar.

On Kanto Region at 1:10PM. Light already tell his mom and dad they allow to go Shizuoka in 3 Days at inn with Sayu and Misa. 3 of them at the Train Station. "Alright, can't wait visiting Shizuoka. We should watch Gunpla Muzium." Sayu and Misa excited as for Light he silent excited when he was little he really want to go Bandai Hobby centre. Both of the girls at left and Light seating from the right also has apple Ryuk eat it. "Can't believe you brought 2 Pages of the Note Book can't brought it more than 2 pages." Light reply. "I can't we don't know if someone will mug me take the bag can use it for killing innocent people. Everyone thinks 'Kira' was murderer not 'Justice'." Ryuk understand. "You Right, I rather finish the apple." Ryuk continue Apple's. "Hmm, I really glad, I want visit it." His muttering.

On Kanto region at 1:15PM. Inside the base Ryuzaki (L) wrap the gift. "Alright, I hope Mello and Near love this stuff." After they wrapping the Gunpla inside the gift has 2 Gunpla Box 1/144 HG each. "I think will love your gifts." Watari pick up the Gift inside the Box he carried go to Delivery Station. "I just hope 2 of them will come. Enjoy it also I like they join with 'Early Genius'." Ryuzaki (L) muttering that he knew about Nils Nilson.

On Japan in Shizuoka at 1:30PM. Shinn and Stellar watch Naomi testing her Gunpla sheable take down 30 Gunpla. Inside Battle System on Field 1 Space. After that she use Mirage Colloid than infiltrated than inside the Colony and found than landed on the Military her Mission to steal Gundam Throne Zwei. She founded guarded by 3 Garrazo than she fly ouy still activate Mirage Colloid when she landed she draw her Physical Sword swing around taking out 3 Garrazo. After that she carried Gundam Throne Zwei. Than she use Mirage Colloid when touch another Mobile Suit also effect on it, she carried it she go out every unit doesn't see it went open. "Alright. Time get out." She float down and go exit went she made rendevous point she deactivate it.

"MISSION COMPLETE"

The System Shut Down. "Looks like you can steal Light Death Note." Naomi smile but. "Thanks but I need improve myself to success. Also I cannot do this alone if I need work together." Stellar smile at her. "Don't worry you will succeed it." After that Shinn, Stellar and Naomi go out for lunch. They walk out find to eat, Shinn and Stellar feel senses. "Huh." Naomi look at them worried them. "Shinn, Stellar are both alright." Shinn and Stellar sense Light Yagami. Than sense has been off. "Shinn this sense is." Shinn reply. "Yes, this sense was Light Yagami." Naomi gasp surprise. "What Light Yagami is coming here." Shinn and Stellar worried. "Naomi I think is better keep you distance from us went we met up Light." Shinn agreed with Stellar. "Yeah, we don't know if he met us also Ryuk notice you he will tell Light." Naomi think they right. "Alright." Stellar tell her. "Well, his on Train to came here it will take long. So we have time." Naomi agreed they have time.

On PPSE at 2:10PM. Stellar look at the profile Final Qualifiers Tournament on Finland. "This is 1st time for her also her Gunpla Qubeley Papilon." She look at Team Nemesis profile Gawain Oakley has been fired. "What his been fired. What is going on? Something isn't right." Stellar look at the google and found the name Aila Jyrkiainen is been found the institute. "Flanaga Institute? I need information they already lock. Looks, what got to do was hack in the system." Stellar has expert hacking since she training at Lab Lodonia learn how to hack. After found it info Using the mind control from Fighter obey command and the fighting style using Fighter Data. Stellar found the cadidates fighters and the list found Aila and ability. "So she can predict the opponent move. So she not newtype." An Hour later means at 3:10PM, Naomi and Shinn came in check on Stellar holding the Tea Milk. "Here Stellar." Stellar turn around take it. "Oh thanks Shinn." Naomi and Shinn look at Stellar computer. "So you something?" Stellar explain. "We found Aila not only the fighter she is also been experiment. She can predict enemy moves went she saw particles." Both of them shock. "What really let me call Chief Adam." Stellar stop Shinn. "Wait don't tell him. Because Stellar found the information is to hack it into Security System if Shinn tell them Stellar will get fired." Shinn understand. "Oh I see." Naomi impress Stellar talent. "Wow, hacking system to gather information you really good Stellar." Stellar reply. "Thanks Naomi." At 4:30PM, Stellar got her paycheck when she inside the toilet she saw 8,000,000,000Yen in Cash including Bonus. Shinn and Stellar went out. "Alright, tomorrow is Vacation." Shinn feel straching and tell Stellar. "So Stellar want go to movie?" Stellar reply. "No thanks, we need go home. Shinn agreed. "Alright let's go home it you really tired,maybe tomorrow." Both of them went home.

At 4:45PM at Shizuoka Station. Light, Sayu and Misa has arrive at Inn riding the Taxi. They went in their own room. "Alright, I need some rest." Sayu feels tired. Sayu and Misa sleep together as for Light his sleep alone in the room, in his room on the table has 5 Red Apple eat it by Ryuk. "Oh yeah Free Apple's." Light look the sight seeing Shizuoka Building than he seat down watch TV and the page on the table went open the news saw the crime was lower. "Hmm Gunpla Mafia? Those guys do there dirty jobs to interfering the Gunpla Tournament huh." Light grinning cannot wait tomorrow what he got to do with his plans tomorrow, trip or crime?

On Apartment at 5:50PM. Shinn and Stellar watching Gundam Age Episode 37 until 47. "Hmm, that Lu girl co cute." Shinn smile agreed. "Yeah, also she really cute she together with Kio." They continue watching until Episode 40 Shinn and Stellar amaze Gundam Age Fx has C-Funnel the ability. "Wow, that Gundam was really cool." Shinn impress comment. In Episode 47 Kio using Burst Mode in 'Will'. "Wow, that System Mode was awesome." Shinn give Kio credit, went Stellar impress the System Burst Mode. After that they watch Gundam OO Movie after that they look epilogue. "Huh, so that was happen Setsuna. Without Shinn's and friends help." Stellar tell to Shinn. "Shinn, do Shinn think Immortal was crime against nature?" Shinn look at Stellar think. "Huh, why you said that?" Stellar reply. "Well, Is wrong became Immortal because if live long they cannot see there parents, friends and love ones from afterlife." Shinn thinking. "Stellar was right. Even been assimilated with the ELS, after that became Immortal and Eternal Youth. I glad we allies Celestial Being to avoid Setsuna became immortal and get Marina Ismail became Old Lady." Shinn chuckle in his mind. "Shinn sorry if Stellar said about Crime Against Nature." Shinn ask her. "Why?" Stellar explain. "Well, you know Stellar was extended was crime against Nature including Shinn was Coordinator also Nature crime. I'm sorry Shinn." Shinn understand what she mean and Stellar feel guilty. Shinn come for her than hug her. "Stellar that's ok. There's nothing you guilty for I born with Genes but experiment became Extended is 1 thing. But Immortality was terrible idea. However forcing someone became Extended their the Criminal for you Stellar you just Victimize. Also even you maybe Extended but you only girl I'm truly love." Stellar kiss Shinn and she feel glad that Shinn after that. "Thanks Shinn, Stellar feel glad Shinn say." Shinn smile she accept than Stellar make Shinn lying down on the sofa on top of him and kiss him. "Also Shinn, I want tell you something how do you know that Light was 'Kira' and agreed with L?" Shinn explain. "In our world, I watching Death Note. I know that Light will kill L using another White Shinigami 'Rem' she with Misa and care for her." Stellar understand Shinn mean. "But what will happen if Light kill L using Death Note?" Shinn reply. "When Light taking out L his successor 2 of them Mello and Near." Stellar confuse. "Mello and Near?" Shinn explain about both of them. "Well their true name, Mihael Keel and Nate River." Stellar understand. "Oh what can they do?" Shinn remember and explain. "Well Mello also name Mihael Keel was working with Mafia also Near plan he going trap Shuichiro Yagami he never shoot someone, Mello distract him let Mafia crew shoot him behind. Later Light using Misa and another girl she date name Kiyomi Takada both of them nothing but pawns." Stellar shock. "How awful what he did." Shinn agreed with Stellar. "Yeah, Light Yagami as Kira was ruthless also he will dispose Takada inside back of the truck than she burn herself." Stellar feel worried and Shinn look at her and comfort her. "I will protect you Stellar no matter what. I promise." Stellar comfort than reply. "And Stellar will protect Shinn." Shinn accept it. Suddenly the phone was ringging near the sofa. "Huh?" Shinn take the phone. "Hello?". "Shinn Asuka this is L." Shinn surprise. "L what is it?" L explain. "Is-" Shinn cut him off. "Let me guess Light right also his not alone his Little sister and his girl friend." L reply silently surprise. "Huh? How do you know?" Shinn explain. "At evening me and Stellar sense Light and other 2 on they way to Shizuoka." L impress. "Wow, I didn't know both of you was Newtypes, I impress how about working for us." Shinn decline it. "Sorry, I have refuse your offer there was World Tournament Next in 13 Days." L understand also make another. "Ok. But can you help me?" Shinn need heard. "To friended Light was 'Kira', am I correct." On the HQ Shuichiro, Matsuda and Aizawa was shock. "What how he know?!" Aizawa exclaimed. "His a Newtype what you expect." Matsuda excited and reply. "Yes, can you help me?" Shinn reply. "Alright, on 1 condition." L no choice. "Is Misora right?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, if Light knew that Misora was alive he will going using Note Book right her name again." L accept his condition. "Alright, I always wanted Misora join us in the 1st place. We sent Aizawa there." Shinn tell. "How about your pupil." L was surprise. "Huh, how do you know I have pupil?" Shinn reply. "Why in the orhanage there has talented Kids also has talent becoming detective just like you." L yet surprise he knew about the Orphanage. "Huh? Also I have question Shinn? Name of the Pupil who are they?" L need head phones and wear it. Shinn reply whisperring. "Both of name was Mello and Near." L smile. "Impressive." Shinn yet cut him off. "Well to bad both name was fake both of there real name was Mihael Keel as Mello and Near real name was Nate River." L gasp surprising. "Damn you alright." Shinn has 2nd thoght. "I will help you out. Also don't sent them in task force. Those 2 planning extreme and dirty game inside the shadow. Sent them to Shizuoka to guard Misora." L accept it. "Alright I will talk to them." Shinn has idea. "Also how about next time we meet. I have a plan to catch Kira." L heard and reply. "Alright. Bye." Shinn hang up the phone. "Who was it Shinn?" Stellar walk towards and question. "Is L. He need our help." Shinn and Stellar seat together seat at the Sofa watching the News saw there 5 Criminal dies in Heart Attack. "Huh, Heart Attack. That's Impossible" Stellar confuse and Shinn saw Criminal Age 30 to 35. "Looks like his make a move. Looks, I have to meet him in person." Shinn muttering.

Monday at 9:50AM, Shinn and Stellar go out the mall have some time together. "Shinn what do you want to watch?" Shinn not confirm answer yet. "Hmm, I don't know what to watch let's go counter to see what it got's." Stellar nodded. Meanwhile Light with Misa and Sayu walk to see the movie. "Thanks Light for give me to watch the Movie." Light smile and glad. Suddenly Man with black jacket mug Misa purse and run make Misa fell. "Hey stop!" Shinn and Stellar saw the mugger also he has knife he swing. "Get out of my way!" Shinn caught his mugger arm has knife than throw him on the ground. Misa purse has been drop. The Security has come take him in. "Are you ok? Misa?" Light help her up. "Yeah, I'm alright." They came to Shinn and Stellar went they look found Light, Misa and Sayu came to them. Stellar give purse to Misa. "Oh thank you." Sayu look at Shinn and Stellar. "Wait, your Shinn and Stellar both of you won on the Qualifiers." Shinn reply. "Yeah, that's us." Light raise his hands front of Shinn. "Hey, Thanks stop the mugger." Shinn look at him and play along and he shake Light hands. "You welcome." Light recognize him. "Names Light, this is my little Sister Sayu." Sayu waving. "Hi again." Light Yagami introduce his sister to them and now Misa. "This is Misa Amane my girlfriend." Misa say. "Hello, thanks for help me." Shinn tell. "Nice meet you 3. Name Shinn, Shinn Asuka this is my Girlfriend Stellar Loussier. So you came here?" Light reply. "Yeah, this our 1st trip to Shizuoka in 1 Week this our 1st Day today. We came here watching the movie." Shinn pretend surprise. "Oh we live here about 2 Month, come we know the counter Movie want to come." Light accept it. "Alright thanks, we also watch the Movie too. " Shinn, Stellar, Light, Misa and Sayu arrive at the 5th Floor has Movie counter. Stellar, Misa and Sayu wait for them. Shinn and Light find the Movie they can watch together. "Hmm, how about Horror Movie." Shinn agreed with him. "Alright, is better not to tell them alright?" Light chuckle. "Ok, let's just tell them." After they buy it they go back to them. They go eat Breakfast. Light talk to Shinn about his Gunpla. "So this your 1st time as Gunpla Battle?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, what about you?" Light difficult to say about his past. "Well, I once a kid I build my 2 Gunpla Epyon Gundam and Infinite Justice I stop playing Gunpla age 12 I have to focus my Study. Until now my Father allow to play Gunpla Battle." Shinn feel sorry about his childhood. "Sorry heard that. It must been difficult having famous Dad, Right?" Light agreed. "Nah, I fine with that thanks." Shinn and Light look at the News. "Same News Criminal has Heart Attack. Must been 'Kira' case." Light look at Shinn and ask. "Yeah, but the Criminal has been drop." Shinn look at Light. "It doesn't matter Crime has drop but Kira kill people he no better than them." Light watch on him with nice fake glaring but what inside was disgust. "Well, I join my father Kira task Force we working someone name Ryuzaki his investigating Kira. Well, he watching that I am Kira after couple days I went home go to school like normal." Shinn feel sorry. "Wow, sorry about that. It must been harsh for you." Light reply. "That's ok. But you look young are you from High School?" Shinn reply. "Well, yeah but I been kick out High School some Pervert trying touch on School Girl on School hallway than kick him and punch him on his face until his hospitalized." Light sincere about him. "Wow, sorry heard that. The Principle must be furious about this went you kick out." Shinn talk to him. "Well, there's no need in Court Martial School, I have evidence about him what he doing all these days. His been fired, my Guardian sue him than all the money he have has been taken." Light giggles. "Wow, that was good to heard. Also you have guardian? What happen to your parents?" Shinn explain. "My parents died terrorist attack on Paris they all dead including my little sister." Light feel sorry for him. "Sorry to heard until your Guardian pick you up." Shinn explain. "Well, yeah her name was Reyna who take care of me until I found my soul mate." Light look at Shinn watching Stellar. "Oh you mean Stellar she has been won the Qualifiers? How long you meet her?" Shinn reply. "Well, I meet her again 2 months ago she was working at PPSE." Light shock. "What?! She working PPSE Company?!" Shinn blush. "Yeah, now I just move in her apartment." Misa overheard him. "Wait his living with you?" Misa whispering Stellar. Stellar reply with blush. "Yes, now we live together." Misa and Sayu feel shaking with romance excitement. "Kyaa!" Sayu said. "Oh that's so romantic. He living with you." Sayu impress Stellar about her Work in her age. "Also Study at Gunpla Academy that was cool." Stellar giggle it. "Thank you very much Sayu." Shinn and Light stand up suddenly someone punch Shinn left cheek felt on Light to the ground.

"What the Hell?!" Both of them look black hair 16 Years Old wearing Blue Shirt and Green Jeans he look at them with stunt. "Urghh... Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" Shinn kick his stomach and felt into the ground. The 1 of the 3 Girls and another man. "Arghh! A-Kun beat up!" The Brown hair guy look at guy name A-kun. "A-kun! That son of-" The Girl Blond hair. "Wait Ryuuichi-kun, don't... wait." The Blond hair guy attack Shinn but he grab Blond hair guy and throw him at Brown Hair guy and he been bump with Big Guy. "Damn you!" The Brown hair guy. "Raiki calm down." Than his been hit by tray has food. "Okuma!" Raiki thorw chair at A-kun but he dodge it. "Hey, that wasn't me, man!" Light feel stunt when run suddenly Ryuuchi grab him pin him on the Table than Shinn kick him and help Light. "You alright!?" Light reply. "Yeah but" Light pointed at 2 guys has Black hair. "Yuuji-kun?" The Girl Long Purple Hair. "Kizuna?" Girl has Long White Hair with Girl Long Black Hair. "Hida-kun?" Shinn and Light apologies to them. "Sorry about that." Yuuji and Kizuna look up. "Watch out!" Shinn and Light look at the shadow radiant they 4 of them dodge it from the chair. "That was close!" Than they fight make massacre. The Girls get out Food Court Area. White Short hair and Black Hair girl with Pony tail. "Oh my what a mess." Pony Tail black hair girl using Video Camera. "This is so interesting. Raiki beat up the other and Tanukichi going beat up." Shinn, Yuuji, and Kizuna slide stop. "This guy is dangerous!" Kizuna exclaim. "I have to do something for stop madness I made." A-kun going punch Raiki. "That's enough already!" A-kun attack from him. But Shinn recognize that voice. "Hey asshole!" A-kun remember the voice saw Shinn jump on the table. "Oh man, I told you I didn't mean to-" Shinn punch A-kun on the left cheek and fell on the table. Than Shinn landed. At the outside Food Court the 2 girls. "My goodness I hope Tanukuchi and Raiki made it out of here. Let's call help Ayame." Said the White hair Girl. "Oh come on those guys the 1 make fight 1st." The Long Black Hair Girl has Glasses make record camera. Ryuichi throwing tray food at Yuuji but he dodge also been hit the Red Hair Guy and he charge at them. "Issei don't!" Girl Long Gold Hair and green eyes with Red Long Hair reaches doen to her thighs with single hair strand (known as in japan as ahoge), Black very Long Hair Girl has pony tail, reaching all the way down to her legs with 2 strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Chin length Blue Hair with dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes, Little Girl with white hair has hazel eyes and Chestnut Hair and violet, her hair is usally tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. "Issei what is he doing." Red Hair Girl ask. "Is really dangerous if we eat here." Long Hair Pony Tail Girl tell them and other agreed.

Suddenly there was couple security guard came to stop fighting. "Oh man is better run for it. I don't want ruined my date." Light reply. "Agreed." The other boys teenagers run from the Guards. Shinn inside exit hallway front of the door his hiding on the top door went guards inside he landed than he ran silently went Shinn look at the Watch it close 10:20AM. "Oh man the Movie about the start." Shinn run inside go to Movie Hall. At 10:25AM, Stellar on the Movie entrance waiting and worried for Shinn. Shinn arrive and waving at Stellar. "Shinn." Shinn come to her and Stellar hug him. "You got away, are you ok?" Shinn reply. "Hey, don't worried about it." Light, Misa and Sayu arrive in 1 peace. "Hey Guys. Good see you safe." Light reply while he rub his hair. "Thanks, if I caught my dad really upset." Shinn smile. "Alright let's go inside." They all went Cinema Room 4 Shinn and Stellar at Couple Seat while Light, Misa and Sayu seat at H 15- 17. When it start couple minutes later Shinn and Stellar feel tremble scare saw what scene. "Shinn, I'm scare." Shinn hug Stellar. "Don't worry I'm scare too, that's why need you hug me." Suddenly. "Waaah! That so scary!" Some girl scream girl. "Onii-chan! I'm Scare!" Shinn get up tell the guy. "Hey dude you need-" Shinn look the guy was same guy. "Ow, not you again!" A-kun look and recognize. "Oh crap is you. Listen sorry about what happen at Food Court, I really meant punch that 'A-ho' Girl not you including the movie I truly sorry." Yoshiko continue scream saw the ghost movie. "Gahhhh! The Boy grab the another bully pull head until his neck been pull!" Than A-kun punch Yoshiko until pass out. "Thank you. A-kun." Shinn tell him. "Is Akuru Akutsu that's my name." Ryuuchi arrive after go to toilet. "Hey what do I... huh?" He look at Shinn. "You again! Do you want pick a fight!" Tanukichi Okuma with Anna, Raiki, Anna and Ayame. "Damn I wish those 3 would shut up." The Long Hair Blond Girl ask Kizuna. "Kizuna can you tell them keep quiet." Kizuna reply. "Alright." Kizuna stood up. "You guys. Please-" Ryuuichi look at him. "Hey, buzz out!" Shinn need stand down. Suddenly the guard was in the other seat quickly. After that they leave. "Couple Hours later." They watch last scene saw the Girl sacrifice on the pod well, splash hit the guy been cut in half than blind girl came to her than out of the well poddle came out new Ghost Girl than Blind Girl scream saw evil entity than he scream horrow. "Shinn, Help!" Stellar and Shinn hug each other. The Girls in Kizuna Hido group hug him, including Tanukichi Okuma only Anna and Ayame except Raiki, Kazami Yuuji group also hug him and Light been hug by her sister and her Girlfriend. After that they came out. "That was scary Shinn." Stellar still hug Shinn. "Hey don't worried I'm here Stellar there's nothing you need to scare. "Hey, Shinn." Akuru carried Yoshiko except Fuuki, Ryuichi and Sayaka. "Sorry about what happen Movie because of this idiot." Shinn reply. "Nah, also do you came here field." Akuru reply. "Yeah, this is the 1st Spring Break. Everyone invite me than I refuse but Sayaka kindness words that force me to. "Oh come on they are your friends also you need spend time with them." Akuru silently disgust. "Yeah, but with Idiot, and Weirdos." Shinn ask him. "So you prefer kind heart Girl?" Akuru reply. "Yeah that's right." Light Group, Kizuna group, Tanukichi Okuma group and Yuuji group has out. Shinn and Akuru look at them they arrive. "Wow how long you in Light." Light reply calmly. "Well, I go to bathroom." Shinn silent suspicious and he make act natural. "Hey that long what are you doing inside." Light has apologies to him. "Wait are you 2 from Food court?" Yuuji Kazami question. Shinn make apology and introduce himself. Meanwhile Issei and other girls feel nuisance the noise and make. "Yeah, sorry about that. Also Shinn Asuka." Light introduce. "And I L-" Yuuji Kazami cut him. "Light Yagami son of Chief Suichiro Yagami. Am I correct?" He glare at him. "Huh, what are those he looks serious. Need calm act natural." In Light mind. "Yeah, that's me. I can't believe you heard about me." Tanukichi saw arrive after that Hido Kizuna and Issei Hyudou they introduce each other including Stellar introduce each other with the girls.

At 1:10PM still inside the Mall. Shinn, Stellar and the others came inside the Gunpla shop. "Why did I came here for. I only Summer on Study." Yoshiko tab his back to cheer up. "Oh come on you cannot just study. You also need study on the Gunpla Battle!" She raise her arm. Hido looking. "Hmm, there too many Gunpla. Maybe I choose. Extreme Gundam, Burning Gundam and Gundam Astray DSSD Civilian also need find it's Wings to Fly." Hido thinking what he choose. "Maybe I choose Gundam Age 2 - Double Bullet, FA-79-1: Full Armor Gundam and Gundam 'Alex'." Light found the Gunpla. "Alright, I pick Strike Freedom Gundam. Maybe added with Infinite Justice parts." Light decide using Strike Freedom. Tanukichi choose. "Alright, I choose this G-Bouncer and G-Hopper (From Gudam Age-3 Fortress)." Ryuichi found he needs. "Alright, I'm going use Red Gundam." He choosing the Testament Gundam and Savior Gundam. Raiki doesn't want play Gunpla. "I don't want to join in." Issei not interested in gunpla. Yuuji Kazami found the Gunpla Nebula Blitz, G-Exes and Nero Blitz Gundam.

As Stellar and other Girls. Anna is her 1st time has Build Gunpla. "This Gunpla really popular what should I choose?" Stellar came to her. "Is something wrong Anna?" Anna reply. "Oh well this my 1st time Gunpla there have Gunpla Fighter for Girls?" Stellar smile she accept her help. "Sure why not, also you can also customize." Stellar show it. "How about Gundam Plutone." Anna impress the design. "Wow, that was pretty it has Hair also Pilot was Girl." Stellar check the Pilot. "Yeah the pilot was a Girl." Anna confuse. "Ok, I can take it." Stellar reply. "Yes, her name was Chall she also 1st Generaton Pilot." Anna smile at and Stellar tell her. "You can modified it." Anna reply. "Wait, really? It can modified?" Stellar decided teach Anna. "Yeah, you need more than 1 Gunpla can buy." Stellar question. "Really Stellar. You can teach me?" Stellar reply. "Sure, I can teach you." Anna follow her. Ayame found the Gunpla. "Hmm I not interest with Gunpla maybe I should watch." Ayame follow Tanukichi what he pick. "This is long time I play Gunpla Battle." Yoshiko pick Gedessa, Gaga Canon and Garrazo. Then Hayuru choose OO Quanta, Gundam Astraea Type F, OO Gundam Seven Sword, and O Riser she expert Swordwoman. Chidorigafuchi Aine pick Shining Gundam, Cherudim Saga, Gundam Virtue and Gundam Nadleeh. Yurisia Farandole found Gunpla. "Hmm, I need fire power." Yurisia choose Verde Buster Gundam and Seravee Gundam. Sylvia Silkcut has found Gunpla she choose Gundam Throne Drei, Mobile Armor Regnant and GN Arms Type E. "Ah, I have idea to build this Gunpla." After that Fuuki not interested in Gunpla but went look Akuru choose his own Gunpla she better choose or not left behind. Sayaka found was SD Gundam. "It looks really cute maybe I choose Gundam Age 3 set." Amane was not Gunpla Battle she stand back and watch.

Finally Akuru found his Gunpla Gundam , and Talgeese III. They all buy it than. "So you guys know where you're 'Inn'?" Light reply. "Well, I was 'Inn' Shimoda Yamatokan." Other hear there Inn was Shimoda Yamatokan. At 3:50PM, They all went back to the Inn except Shinn, Light, Yuuji, Hido, Issei and Akuru went to the Tea House. Including Stellar she want with Shinn. Raiki with Anna and the others. Went Rias look at Shinn. "Rias is something wrong." Blond Hair girl name Asia. "No is nothing is Shinn he remind someone." At Teahouse they discussing about themself, Kira incident and about Shinigami, Gunpla Battle and make their own Kira task force but It will never happen because Shinn and Stellar has World Tournament. So it means no Kira's Task Force. Light glad shadowly. "Wow, that was close. I don't need to kill them." After this, the Shinn and Stellar went back to their Apartment while Light and others went back on Inn. When Shinn and Stellar look back with there SEED Mode saw Ryuk with Light.

On Apartment at 4:10PM. Shinn phone ringging went Shinn pick up was 'L' tell them what happen they met on the Mall than meet Teenagers from different School at Food Court but someone punch Shinn and make food fight after that they fun off. "Wow, I cannot believe you run away from the guards after introduce and discuss about Kira Case. Also you saw Shinigami with your SEED Eyes. Also thanks for your help, see yeah." L hung up the phone. They in the Living room resting on the Sofa than they rest together watching DVD Anime Romeo X Juliet they enjoy the watch anime Romance, Shinn and Stellar feel closer to each other until Episode 7 last scene Romeo and Juliet Kiss Scene. Shinn and Stellar blush went they watch kiss Scene.

6:20PM, Shinn turn off DVD. "That was great anime Shinn." Stellar impress the Anime Show after that she cook for dinner. "Romeo x Juliet is great anime right Shinn." Shinn reply. "Yeah that was great Anime we ever watch." Stellar done the cook they begin to eat than Stellar blush. "Stellar what's was wrong?" Stellar reply. "Do you think Romeo x Juliet it will happen to us?" Shinn blush smile. "W-well, maybe." Stellar give a piece of gyazo feed Shinn and he eat it also his enjoy it. In Shinn thought. "She really good cook." Also he remember Stellar told him he don't have to be more manly than Athrun to impress Lunamaria also he remember his little dork. "(Panting) Why am I better man for Luna? Huh, is he want Athrun so much so be it." Shinn swallow Gyoza. "That was delicious Stellar." Stellar smile reply. "Thank you Shinn." Shinn thinking. "I glad to have 2nd chance to protect Stellar. I just wish I should protect her forever." After they eating they cleaning up Stellar watching Gundam Seed Destiny while Shinn in the shower. Stellar watch episode 33 the people what she did and feel sorry for them then her eyes tears. "Did Shinn will forgive me I got him hurt?" Stellar muttering than she turn off the TV. Shinn got out shower and saw Stellar hug her knee. "Stellar what's wrong?" Stellar wipe her tears and she reply. "Alright, is my turn." Stellar get in the shower. Stellar close the door, Shinn heard in his head. "Did Shinn will forgive me I got him hurt?" Shinn heard. "Stellar forgive her for what?" Than he remember. "Could it be?" Shinn open the TV she watching GSD Remastered Episode 33. "Oh Stellar she must feel guilt. Damn you Neo." Shinn muttering. He know it wasn't her fault she been use. Shinn comfort Stellar. Inside the bathroom Stellar hold the wall while showering heard Shinn saying. "Oh Stellar. Damn you Neo." Stellar know he upset. Stellar knew that Neo lying about 'Scaring thing will come it kill us all'. Shinn open door silently also he still wearing towel. "Stellar I heard your voice. Is wasn't your fault you just been use alright." Stellar doubt reply. "But I also get you killed." She got out shower than wearing towel. "I don know if you accept love to me." Stellar came out the bathroom go to her room than Shinn worried go after her inside her room. "No. In my heart I'm still love you Stellar." Shinn aproach Stellar closer, hug her. "What are you doing? No...I" Shinn kiss Stellar. "Umm... I... I don't deserve you..." Shinn release the kiss than reply. "But I just can't help. I'm in love with you! You are all I want..." They continue kiss each other suddenly both of there towels has fall. Shinn look down Stellar still naked when he release kiss from Stellar he look away. Stellar feel his warmth and glad he accept her. Shinn look below saw Stellar was topless than he look away. "Shinn what's wrong?" Shinn grab his towel run to his room before that. "Sorry Stellar!" Stellar confuse went look to herself naked. "Oh so that why he shy." Stellar take her clothes pyjamas and wear it also she go dry dishes to tidy up. Shinn wearing casual clothes as Pyjamas went out saw Stellar tidy up the kitchen than Stellar done and Shinn came out walk to her and hug cuddle her from behind. "Oh Shinn." After that Shinn and Stellar seat on the sofa. "?" Shinn not sure with that. "Hmm, I don't know maybe we meet them again." Shinn lying her head on Shinn shoulder watching Movie Drama.

On 'Inn' 7:30PM, Yuuji Kazami going walking out after Okuma, Issei and other boys going out, except Light. Yuuji heard Light talking. "Light, who's he talking too?" Yuuji use reflection mirrors saw Light talking someone wasn't there. "Is he talking to himself?" His eyes wide and realizes learn identity of 'Kira'. "Or Shinigami?" And he left go to dining room join Yumiko, Amane and the others. Yuuji need aware that Light was 'Kira' also has Shinigami with him. He need caution from now.

On Apartment at 11:30PM. Shinn went to bed including Stellar. Now both of them sleeping cannot wait until World Tournament.

End Of Chapter 3.

* * *

Additional Character:

1\. Light Yagami. (Death Note)

2\. Misa Amane. (Death Note)

3\. Sayu Yagami. (Death Note)

4\. Akuru Akutsu. (A-ho Girl)

5\. Yoshiko Hanabatake. (A-ho Girl)

6\. Fuuki Linchou. (A-ho Girl)

7\. Ruri Akutsu. (A-ho Girl)

8\. Ryuichi Kurosaki. (A-ho Girl)

9\. Sayaka Sumino. (A-ho Girl)

10\. L Lawliet/Ryuzaki. (Death Note)

11\. Sachiko Yagami. (Death Note)

12\. Naomi Misora. (Death Note)

13\. Ryuk. (Death Note)

14\. Touta Matsuda. (Death Note)

15\. Shuichi Aizawa. (Death Note)

16\. Kizuna Hida. (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)

17\. Aine Chidorigafuchi. (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)

18\. Hayuru Himekawa. (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)

19\. Yurishia Farandole. (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)

20\. Sylvia Silkcut. (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)

21\. Yuuji Kazami. (The Fruit of Grisaia)

22\. Yumiko Sakaki. (The Fruit of Grisaia)

23\. Amane Suou. (The Fruit of Grisaia)

24\. Tanukichi Okuma. (Shimoneta)

25\. Ayame Kajou. (Shimoneta)

26\. Anna Nishikinomiya. (Shimoneta)

27\. Raiki Gouriki. (Shimoneta)

28\. Issei Hyoudou. (High School DXD)

29\. Rias Gremory. (High School DXD)

30\. Akeno Himejima. (High School DXD)

31\. Asia Argento. (High School DXD)

32\. Koneko Toujou. (High School DXD)

33\. Xenovia Quarta. (High School DXD)

34\. Irina Shidou. (High School DXD)

Note:

Shinn tell Stellar about his journey means Super Robot Wars V journey mission. About Lunamaria attract to Athrun was Mission DLC 'Grudge Among Men'. Shinn realize he want break up with Lunamaria.

Next Chapter: Begin The World Tournament.


	5. Chapter 4

Gundam Seed Build Fighters

Remind: I don't Own Gundam Seed Destiny, and Gundam Build Fighters

* * *

Chapter 4: Begin The World Tournament.

Since 1 Weeks, Shinn and Stellar meet Light and the others. Shinn with boys discussing and play Paintball but all of them attack Raiki has been target also they make Test Subject Math the smartest in the Test. Shinn 1st place, Yuuji Kazami 2nd, Light Yagami 3rd, Akuru Akutsu 4th Place, Tanuichi Okuma 5th and. Thanks Shinn Coordinator has more knowledge, Yuuji Kazami has experience study, Light has same level standard like Shinn and Yuuji, Akuru depress also still has same standard and Tanuichi feel shame. As for Stellar and the others, Stellar freak out with Yoshiko, she fine with Fuuki, Sayaka, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia, Sylvia, Yumiko, Amane, Ayame, and Anna. Stellar, Ruri Akutsu find study problem because his brother is so not supporter also she tell Sylvia help her study. Anna with other girls (Except Misa and Sayu) Stellar graduate in her age also Yoshiko hate to admit Stellar was Smart, Beautiful and Cute than her. Anna surprise found Student already graduate from Gunpla Academy and work at PPSE Company. Also on of the day Shinn arguing with Akuru for punch Yoshiko hit Stellar to fell he will tolerated, Issei, Okuma, Light, Hido and Yuuji stop them while Raiki and Ryuichi got on fight. Also Shinn and Stellar go to inn with others went Stellar inn Hot Spring found them also Rias, Akeno, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia and the other girls saw Stellar body was beautiful, after that Shinn heard the girls talking about Stellar body she also shy hiding her Breast size was large beauty the girls was amaze also Rias and Akeno play her breast how big her breast. After the 'inn' hotspring went he finally meet her after that she also teaching Ruri math, Ruri thanking Stellar and Sylvia for helping her she also talk about her friends of her classmates than she tell they go back there homeland Sayaka feels sorry for her so she decided became her friend. Stellar teach Anna how to build. Rias and the other how she met Shinn. Stellar tell answer the whole story also they excited how romantic it was. Rias and Akeno sharing advise.

After a week Light and the other went home. Rias, Akeno, and the other girls hug her good bye. Naomi with Near and Mello with other FBI also they sent Cops from atlanta work with Kira Task Force 2 Black Guys name Detective James Payton and Ben Barber (a.k.a. Black Hammer). Also Ryuzaki tell Shinn about Death Note hidden.

Since another 1 Week. Stellar train Shinn about formation every afternoon after Lunch, than go gym make hand to hand combat using dummy knife but Shinn improve his skill knife, shooting practice was been improve great thanks including how to save hostage on the enemy thanks to Stellar and train to control Arch Destiny Gundam including New Destiny Gundam, Variant version. Stellar give information about the tournament location in Shizuoka Prefecture Stadium, Stellar has info from PPSE the Chairman Assistant Baker show picture inside the Stadium. 6 Battle System Hexagon and 1 Super Size Hexagon Battle System. Shinn look at view. "Damn, that Big Battle System." Than they look the TV Kirara on it than she explain the Rules Tournament. "Huh, we need earn the Points on 8 Battles only 5 of them are secret, damn." Stellar calm him down. "Don't worried Shinn when Battle Up, the Secret will be reveal alright." Shinn smile and he agreed. "Alright." Kirara said earn 2 when they draw or 4 Points the winner Total Battle Point was 22 or 24. Than it show go in the Final Tournament went each player has best Number. Also she tell they will opening ceremony tomorrow at Night on 7PM on Thursday.

* * *

Thursday, at 1:15PM. Shinn and Stellar already pack up ready to go including their Gunpla they riding the Taxi than to Stadium. Went they arrive at 3:45PM, the cab driver drop them on the Campus. The worker give them the Key. Went at 6:30PM, Shinn dress up the Tuxedo went outside he knock the door. "Stellar let's go we going Open Ceremony. I go 1st alright." Stellar reply. "Yeah, sure Stellar will be there." Stellar need wearing dress the ceremony worker woman give her. "They look really pretty." Stellar wear quickly.

At 7:15PM, at Ceremony Shinn register look at the Fighters. "Wow, that was a lot of people in here to join fight even country." Shinn amaze all people from another Country came here. Suddenly Ricardo Fellini with Mao and Sei saw Shinn Asuka was here. "Asuka-san!" The 3 Of them approach. "Sei, Mao you here?" Shinn look that Ricardo Fellini with them. "Hey, Ricardo." Ricardo greeting back. "Yo, Shinn you arrive." Ricardo grinning with confidence. "This I will get revenge for last battle we fought." Shinn smirk. "Hmm, not if you got chance." Ricardo agreed with him doesn't know he got a chance or not. "So Asuka-san, where is Stellar-san." Shinn going reply. "Well…" Suddenly a voice came out. "Shinn." Shinn heard look at Stellar she wearing. His face was red what she saw. Stellar wearing dress Primary Color Bright Blue length body reach skirt cover to her upper knee also on below of her chest has lash ribbon been tied, on long skirt her side hips also cover until her knee was closed until reach below to her upper knee, color blue on the middle of her chest was has cover chest from inside her dress on color skirt has white on the her shoulder has holder. Shinn was blush red. "Haha, Shinn you lucky bastard." Ricardo teasing him. Stellar approach Shinn, than Stellar face was red with blush. "Um… Shinn… what do you think. Stellar wearing?" Shinn frost up didn't know what to said how Beautiful Stellar was. "You're… really Beautiful Stellar. I love it." Shinn smile at Stellar accept her Beauty also she likes it. "Thank you Shinn." Stellar glad Shinn love it than she hug Shinn. Sei and Mao amaze saw he Scene romance scene. "Oh yeah that was cool scene!" Sei and Mao excited. Kirara appear. "Stellar! Glad see you again." Stellar look away saw Kirara wearing Chinese clothes look alike also Long Hair and Pink. "Kirara, Stellar good see you again." Kirara greeting her with hugs Stellar. "So, how's you're work?" Kirara reply. "Is great, now I have become the idol, thanks to you and Weiss." Kirara look at Shinn. "Ah haa, you found your lover I see." Stellar reply. "Yeah this time Shinn live with Stellar place." Kirara surprise. "Oh my god, good for you and Shinn!" Kirara hug Stellar again, she proud of her. Shinn talk to Sei. "So, where's Reiji?" Sei hard to talk about it. "He ran off. Maybe to the Mall tomorrow is really 1st day." Shinn tab Sei's shoulder. "Hey, come on his new about Shizuoka give some fun for a little or not." Shinn doubt about Reiji too. Than Ricardo flirt with Kirara, she been hit by Ricardo charms. "Oh man, he always like this other ladies." Sei make weak smile with little sweat. "Well… eh… hehe?" Also they left to beverages table. Stellar and Shinn sense and heard someone they saw Blond Hair and square glasses with white Tux than he run. "Is he waiting someone?" Shinn look his situation. "Maybe that guy from Flanagan Institute has contract with Team Nemesis." Sei and Mao heard what she said. "Huh? Team Nemesis!?" Sei spoken. "The 1 who up against Carlos Kaiser?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, but this time they have contract with Flanagan Institute." Sei and Mao have bad feeling. "Sound bad news. For us right?" Shinn spoke. "Stellar-san, what do you know about Flanagan Institute." Sei question her. "Well-" They heard Ricardo voice with drunk making trouble. "Oh boy that guy already drunk. I'm glad that our drinks wasn't alcohol." Shinn complain and drink little make it wasn't but taste orange soda including Stellar's drink it also feel ok not bitter alcohol. At 9:30PM, they all went back to the Apartment, Stellar back apartment with Shinn. "Tomorrow is big day Shinn." Shinn reply. "Yeah, that's right our Gunpla already settle." Went they on inside room. Shinn look at Stellar taking off her jacket he saw Stellar shoulder blade was beautiful has been shown has no sleeve, he was blush what he saw on her back, Shinn approach her and hug her from behind. "You really Beautiful in that dress Stellar." Stellar smile with blush and feel comfy. Later, she set the time. Than she hang her dress clothes put back inside the wardrobe wear Singlet and Panties Than they go to sleep together with Shinn in same bed.

On the Kanto Region at 10:15PM. Ben and James build his Gunpla. "Well, this is Bullshit!" Exclaimed about this plan. "Yo Ryuzaki! What the hell we build this toy!" Ryuzaki reply while his eating Cake. "Well, we need you 2 including Naomi, and Matsuda help take Note Book call 'Death Note'." James question. "How the hell the 'Death Note' can kill the people." Ben answer. "Pyschic Heart Attack?" James told him."If it's true you be Death when your Heads blow up." James raise his both arm length. "Oh come on James." Matsuda interfere. "Yeah also, what that Kid said was true that Light was 'Kira' that Note Book will be deathly Weapon." James look at Matsuda. "Great now we have 2 Ben's." Ben and Matsuda look each other they smile. James tell Ryuzaki. "So you got info on the Kid." Ryuzaki reply. "Yeah, the Kid Name Shinn Asuka. He live with his Girlfriend at Shizuoka." James silently reply. "Hmm, well that was interesting." Ryuzaki told him. "Really? Both 16 Years live together." James humming. "Hmm, seriously?! Wow that Kid is unbelieveble." Ben over heard. "Wait, the High schoold Kids live together?" Matsuda reply. "Yeah, they were Beautiful Couple." Ben surprise that was Teen Kids live together. "Damn, that kid is really good." Matsuda smile nodded agreed.

On Friday at Shizuoka, at 8:00AM. Stellar woke up went time has alarm went turn off she go out jogging she already exercise Jacket and Trousers exercise. Also she buy food for them to eat went she get back to her room and she go to shower. Than Shinn wake up. "Hmm, Stellar buy some food huh?" Went Stellar done showering Stellar wear Dress Primary Black on the shoulder, sleeve and collar bone has cover also has buttons, Secondary Color was Blue Bright on chest, stomach until her skirt reach the knees and her has been cover also line white. When she look herself on the mirror. "Hm, So pretty." On her mind. "Today 1st period was 4 Knock out match only last 1 standing got 4 Points. Today Stellar was match 4 and than Shinn match 5. Starting at 10:00AM. Now at 9:15AM." Went she out go inside Shinn's he saw his out Shinn got out. "Shinn what are you doing?" Shinn reply. "Well, need wake up Sei, if I remember correctly Reiji wake up late. Is better I wake them up also I already eat the food you buy for me. Thanks Stellar." Shinn grateful for Stellar. Went Shinn open the door using pin to unlock the door. Shinn take the bucket raise the water went out the bathroom he look at the time. "9:20AM. Hmm, better wake them up." Shinn grinned he splash both of them. "What the?!" Sei exclaimed. "The Hell is you problem!" Shinn cut Reiji off. "Shut the Hell up, and wake the Hell up. Look at the time." Shinn pointed the time and leave their room. Sei and Reiji wake up hurry in the rush. Shinn and Stellar pick their Gunpla went to Stadium.

On 10:45AM at the Stadium. Shinn and Stellar already inside and Mao found them. "Oh, Asuka-san, Loussier-san, you 2 here?" Shinn reply. "Yeah, we make in time." Mao look away and ask him. "Where's Sei and Reiji?" Shinn answer. "Oh, they on their way I already splash them with Water." Mao surprise he action to do it. "Is this really necessary?" Shinn explain. "You and I should know that Reiji will sleep late and he wake up late. If not they already disqualified." Mao agreed with Shinn. Than they notice that Ricardo Fellini near front of them and he cover move and feel sick. "Ah man, he should not Drink it went tournament about to Start in the 1st day." Stellar and Mao nodded agreed. "So Not Cool." Mao muttering. Sei and Reiji arrive. " (Panting) We make in time." Sei glad they not late. Reiji pointed finger Shinn. "You going pay for this Asuka on the last Battle we met and splash us!" Sei grab him armpits calm him down. "I know but it was worth it!" Went 10AM, the Big Screen open. The Match 1, 4 Knock out was Guaiz (Le Cruset Custom), Gelgoog (With SUMO Booster), Cobra Gundam and Berga Giros (Black Vanguard) went they fight on Dessert: Guaiz hide inside cloak camouflage than shoot Berga Giros went taking off he went slide down while firing at Gelgoog, the Cobra Gundam show up on dessert use Beam Flute shoot at him. Now Cobra Gundam shoot at Gelgoog, he fly charge at him and draw his Beam Saber fly up than remove the SUMO Booster on him but, use Cobra Gundam Tails to swing the SUMO Booster than shoot only on Left arm than he using Beam Saber slash on Right torso than Explode. "The Winner of Match 1 is Rainor Cziommer from representing Germany." The announcer spoken. They skip match until Match 3 inside the Forest Field, saw Messala another Gunpla was been destroy, the 2 last Gunpla was Gaera Doga has been taking down by Abigorbine. "The Winner Of the Match 3, was Luang Dallara from Representing Thailand." They shown Stellar was up in Match 4. "Looks like is Stellar turn." Stellar get up go in. She arrive inside the Arena. The Battle System Start Up.

At Iori's Hobbies. Rinko has set the snack and drinks. "Alright Rinko-san, the match about to start." Rinko arrive. "I really want to watch Sei and Reiji fight but, I heard Shinn-kun defeat my Husband, also I want watch his fight too make sure he defeat the hands of my Son and Reiji." China froze up. "Uh, haha…" China sweat doesn't know what to say.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." All players Set the GP Device on the Slot.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL." Battle System Particles Start Glowing.

"FIELD 1: SPACE." It shown The Space Closer to the Moon.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA." Stellar put her Artemis Gaia on the deck front of the GP Base slot and Artemis Gaia eyes Glowing.

Sei, Reiji, Mao and Ricardo surprise Stellar Gunpla. "Stellar-san, new Gunpla?!" Sei look properly. "It base on Gaia using Extreme Gundam EXA Phase and Akatsuki Gundam Armor with has New Weapon and also 1 of them has Valkyrie Gaia but been upgrade."Mao impress Stellar design.

"BATTLE START"

"Stellar Loussier, Artemis Gaia Gundam! Launching!"

Artemis Gaia take off. Than fly off fighting against default Strike Freedom, Raphael Gundam and Chaos Gundam. Went pass through them Chaos Make a shot at her. "Take this!" She dodge his shot make fly high and use her weapon 'Variable Psycho Riffle' has mounted up the Beam Blade from Valkyrie Gaia went split into 2 than shoot Chaos Gundam using split 'Variable Psycho Riffle' from the left went Chaos Gundam block using Physical Shield went it's hits has been pass through the shield than explode. Next Raphael separated his pack became Seravee Gundam II he engage her with shooting and detach GN Big Cannon and Strike Freedom deploy DRAGOON Bit than shoot at her than she dodge it than she activate Beam Blade Mode swing spin both GN Big Cannon has been destroy than she shoot at Strike Freedom Six DRAGOON bits than she charge than slash Seravee II and stab Raphael chest than shoot him than Strike Freedom use Burst Shooting at her, Stellar activate Wings Of Light charge at him went she dodge attack with melee swing on Strike Freedom torso than explode it.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System Shut Down.

"The Winner Of the Match 4, was Stellar Loussier from Representing Japan Block 1st of Shizuoka. She earn 4 Points." Announcement declare Stellar is the Winner.

At Iori's Home. "Wow, Stellar Win." Rinko impress. "Also design of her Gunpla is really Beautiful." China impress Stellar's art work.

Went she back inside Shinn arrive with Smile. "Shinn, is your turn." Shinn happy saw Stellar won. "Your Gunpla really awesome Stellar." Shinn praise her Victory. "Thank you Shinn. And…" Stellar kiss her. "Good luck." Shinn smile go out there.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." All players Set the GP Device on the Slot.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL." Battle System Particles Start Glowing.

"FIELD 12: ISLAND." It shown The Island from Battle Gundam SEED between Strike VS Aegis.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA." 3 Of the Players put on Catapult the Gunpla using Gundam Age-1 Normal, Gundam Double X, and Garrazo (Standard Form also GN Mega Launcher) lastly Shinn Arch Destiny put on the Catapult 3 Gunpla Eyes was Flash lastly Arch Destiny glowing Flash Light eyes.

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Arch Destiny Launching!"

Arch Destiny has Launch. He fly out the Island Field. Gundam Age-1 in side the Forest on the cliff he shoot him. Shinn heard the 'Caution' alarm saw Beam Firing he dodge it and found he counter using Riffle 'Tachyon' shoot him than Gundam Age 1 Normal dodge and jump while shooting him went the handle was glowing blue has transfer been Transfer Energy too Riffle 'Tachyon' than at him again went Gundam Age 1 Normal block using his Physical Shield has been shot pass throught the Shield and hit the cockpit, his fall than exploded.

At the Stand by room. Sei, Reiji, Mao and Ricardo (Still Sick) surprise. "He just been shot even the Opponent block using his shield?!" Sei exclaimed.

On Viewers seat Ral watch. "Amazing Shinn his own Arch Destiny weapon has power up, what system his installed?" Ral muttering.

At Tokyo Iori's Model, Rinko and China impress Shinn's Newest Gunpla. "Wow, that Gunpla Shinn was good."

On the Battle System. Garazzo fire at Gundam Double X he keeping dodging but cannot use satellite System to activate Satellite Canon during the Noon. Garazzo push Double X back than Arch Destiny arrive punch on Double X left chest harder he activate the 'Tombstone' he punch then trigger the spike pass through the armor than Beam light come out on the Spike than exploded from outside.

Sei, Reiji, Mao, Luang, Renato Brothers, Nils, Ricardo and Lastly Ral was truly shock. "What a performance?!" Ral amaze.

Arch Destiny look at the Garazzo he shoot at Arch Destiny but he block using Beam Shield than Garazzo glowing Red has been activate 'Trans-Am' System. Than he dodge Garazzo Melee attack. "Huh, even he installed it that System too. Alright, time to end this!" Shinn open Arch Destiny 'Wings Of Light' including Booster on his both Legs than going catch him. "Huh, you cannot catch since I have 'Trans-AM'!" The Garazzo fighter shock. "What the Hell!" He look Arch Destiny catching up to him while his Firing at him. Garazzo keep dodge it went saw GN Mega Launcher already Charge he draw it make attack shoot at him but he dodge than Garazzo move while fire, Arch Destiny fly dodge high and shoot at Garazzo GN Mega Launcher and right arm than his weapon and right arm was exploded than he charge at him, also his draw Beam Boomerang 'Flash Edge III' in Beam Saber Mode, Garazzo activate GN Field. "GN Field huh? Right on time but not stand a chance." Shinn grinned. Arch Destiny 'Flash Edge III' Beam Saber Mode holder Blue Area was Glowing the Beam Saber glowing Blue than swing it hit the GN Field than pass through him after that the GN Field been cut and vanish and he swing below deactivate 'Flash Edge III' Beam Saber Mode put back on his shoulder. Garazzo torso has been slash including the shield than explode with GN Particles.

Everyone surprise and crow was wild amaze Shinn Asuka his Arch Destiny.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Shinn wave on the people view on his Victory.

"The Winner Of the Match 4, was Shinn Asuka from Representing Japan Block 2nd of Nadoya. He earn 4 Points." Announcement declare Shinn is the Winner.

Went Shinn go back to the waiting room when he arrive Stellar hug him praise his victory. "Shinn you did it." Than Stellar kiss Shinn, also Shinn kiss her back. Sei and Mao enjoy 'Shinn x Stellar Moment' went release the kiss. They continue watch the Match until Match 6. Shinn look with disappointed at Ricardo fighting style while he was drunk. "Man, his still drunk. What is he Chinese Kung Fu drunk." Than match 7, Stellar look at the opponent using Qubeley Papillon from Team Nemesis Main Fighter. 3 Gunpla The O, Gundam Virsago and Gundam Throne Zwei has explode. "What the?!" She exclaimed. Shinn confuse. "Did she deploy the Funnel?" Stellar look at the picture saw twinkle Light. "Maybe the star was Funnel by using Mirage Colloid: Camouflage." Went Shinn, Sei, Mao and Ricardo look at it their agreed. "You right it was 'Mirage Colloid' they install on her Funnel." Stellar look at her suit. "Why she wear Pilot Suit?" Mao answer. "Maybe it was using Cosplay." Went Shinn look at her. "I don't think that wasn't Cosplay at all. What is that she wear?" Shinn saw look suspicious on her. "Aila Jyrkiainen, Nemesis Main Fighter." Stellar spoke her name. Until Match 13, Sei and Reiji are inside the Arena. Went Battle System on saw Sei's Build Strike New Backpack. "Huh, Sei's Build New Backpack also has Particles Emission."

Inside the Battle System pass through Duel Shoot him went block attack the Beam has absorb in to Build Strike Shield. "Huh?! The Beam has Absorb?!" Shinn exclaimed. Went Geymalk shoot him than absorb again went Zaku F2000 shoot barrage at Star Build Strike went his asteroid he disappear than been shot on above. Geymalk taking out Duel with her Funnel. Than Reiji activate 'Discharge Speed Mode' came out the 'Plavsky Power Gate' went pass through it make 'Plavsky Wings' on the suit's back. Than replace by the gate. Went fly off pass through the Funnel on the side the Funnel has been exploded than shoot both Big Bits. Than he shoot both of them than he shoot Geymalk than explode.

"Wow, new System." Stellar impress Sei new system.

Than finally Meijin Kawaguchi III, finally shown he battle Gunpla against Gundam F91 (Black Version), GN-X and GM Ground type. Went on Battle using his Kampfler Amazing taking 3 of them down. "Wow, he strength like monster." Mao amaze. "Hmm, can wait to fight him." Shinn grinned. Also Reiji agreed also they ran of see Meijin. Later at 12:30PM, Shinn and Stellar go lunch to eat. Got information tomorrow that 2nd Period Battle Match: Battle Royal. "The Limit on the Battle Royal was 1 Hour. So we need survive in Battle and Battle other Gunpla." Stellar give information. "So we have to fight everyone." Shinn serious look and worried. "Not I we work together including other fighters. Also Stellar got idea." Shinn glad to hear she have a plan. "Alright, but tomorrow I not using Destiny Gundam I create." Stellar remember. "Oh you mean that's Destiny?" Shinn nodded yes. Stellar continue look at the info about the Field was 90 Fighters Field they will sent launch either on Earth, Moon or Space. Shinn heard what she said. At 1:30PM, they go to the mall sight seeing. They look have Gunpla Models, Stellar have 20 Set Weapon she build for Shinn and herself. Later at 2PM, they go watch the Movie Gundam SEED Special Edition 3. Shinn and Stellar learn that Patrick Zala true intention also he was right also they will be New Enemies who love the Wars just like Ali-Al-Sachez, than Rau Le Cruset using Athrun for 1st time 2nd Time was Durandal. Than saw Kira's dillusion that he have Sex with Flay. On Battle Jachin Due she been by Le Cruset than go to Genesis also saw Athrun plan use Justice Detonated the Core. Also when watch Kira floating in space said. "It's Our World." When Shinn heard he displease and discuss those word. After Finish watch the Movie. Stellar feel happy also she feel unease what Kira's says. Went she look at Shinn. He remember he watch after they finish off Lord Djibril. "Is he trying to use? Why should I follow him. Well is already too late for that, the World has change." Shinn thinking. "Shinn? Is something wrong?" Shinn back to real world. "Oh is nothing." Stellar look at the time 3:30PM. "Looks like we need tune up our Gunpla. Let's go back we need prepare tomorrow." Shinn reply. "Alright, let's go back."

On the Campus, Shinn has already prepare other Destiny Gundam.

Destiny Gundam Lupus:

His head was same but different the Horns was Bigger than Default the forehead was Red and Big, on top of his head has forward sensor Primary same but from rear Primary little long, the cheek look like 2 sharp like wolf's, and on his chin was little big has red. The Body was different the air vent chest was out was color Yellow, The Cockpit was different it will open on upper side on front Cockpit has Square, from both side was Triangle at pointed Left angle and Right angle. From Below the revealed body also has 2 holder. On Both Shoulder now has shoulder Protector has Beam Boomerang also has Yellow pointer, the arms has Mini cylinder the also been carve the corner like arrow heads pointed below and on below corner has Upper pointed Arrow heads. On both elbow and both wrist are little different on hand attachment shape square also the hands cover was different the default 1, the Destiny Lupus arms fist has pointer sharp. The Waist was different the armor skirt front has pointer sharp, also has Booster: The Both Legs has both side, from behind the both legs, and the Feet has Heel Bunkers and has both feets has 2 pointing nails. From the Rear body has New Improve Version Default Destiny Gundam Wings only thruster the 'Wings Of Light' only Thruster not like Default 'Wings Of Light' has Mirage Colloid from the Middle also Vernier from both corner side. the Arms and Sub Arms has energy Transfer system.

1\. Customize 2 GN Sword II Blaster mounted on both hand at his holding the Sword mode Blue Color. Stock on the Both Side waist skirt armor.

2\. Claws Sub Arms, mounted up on the Forearms it has Gold Sharp Claws has 'Anti-Beam Coating' for Both the Arms Claws on the behind the both hands has Irregular Pentagon has no pointer sharp was Beam Shield also has 2 Sharp on both Elbow. It can grab Weapon just like ordinary arms.

3\. High Energy Long Range GN Beam Blaster: Base On 'High Energy Beam Canon' the pointer has been exchange Pointer GN Blaster to Activated need slide front than fire at enemies also has been added with GN Field like GN Sword been added GN Sword.

4\. Sword Riffle base GN Sword III Large Blade added with the Riffle from High Energy Beam Riffle firing pointer replace GN Sword Firing pointer.

5\. Has Beam Boomerang same as Default Destiny the different on the back of the holder has pointer yellow.

6\. High Output Beam Saber mounted on both and inside Beam Saber container shape similar Gundam Age 1-Normal Beam Saber.

7\. GN Blaster: Using Hyper Impulse Canon the Pointer replace Gadelaza GN Blaster Pointer. It can pointer to the front want to use it also has cooling system when use 5 Time after that can use it again. It mounted on the back from the left.

8\. Palma Fiocina same as default Destiny Palma Fiocina can use in close range also been install energy transfer system.

9\. All handle weapon has Blue Area.

At 9:45PM has complete his Weapon. "Alright, has been complete next Tune Up Arch Destiny. Is better I hurried." Shinn tune up his Gunpla quickly. At Stellar room, Stellar already done her tune up Gunpla. Also she go to sleep. On side the Artemis Gaia has a ship.

* * *

On Saturday, at 9:55AM in Stadium. All fighters gathered Shinn on the below line Hexagon, and Stellar from Below on the Right. The announcer explain again fighting to survive earned 4 Points. The Battle System glowing , All Fighter set their GP Base including their Gunpla.

Now all Fighters has start the Battle.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny Gundam Lupus. Launching!"

"Stellar Loussier, Artemis Gaia. Launching!"

"Sei Iori, Reiji. Star Build Strike. Let's Go!"

"Ricardo Fellini. Wing Gundam Fenici. Here I Go!"

"Mao Yasaka. Gundam X Mao. Here I Go!"

All Gunpla was Launch.

Shinn, Destiny Lupus launch on the Space. Than he Found Re-GZ, Xi-Gundam and The O. "Looks like I found 3." He draw his Sword 'GN Sword III'. 3 Gunpla shoot him Destiny Lupus dodge it than he using GN Sword III swing at Re-GZ chest, pass through than 2nd hit The O and after that Xi-Gundam been slash on his torso than all 3 Gunpla has explode in instant. Than he put his 'Lugarlance' on his holder than fly off. "Alright, who's next? Huh?" Shinn found Abigorbine fighting against Star Build Strike and Gundam X Mao closer to earth than he shoot Abigorbine using GN Buster Sword II 'Blaster' than Abigorbine dodge twice. "What the?!" Luang look away saw newest Destiny. "Destiny Gundam?!" He check the Fighter was Shinn. "Shinn Asuka? I thought he using Arch Destiny." He exclaimed. Went both Star Build Strike and X Mao look at it. "Shinn-san newest Destiny." Sei amaze. "Damn! How many Gunpla he have to hide?! Damn Him!" Reiji exclaimed. Abigorbine shoot using Beam Gun than Destiny Lupus dodge it than unfolded GN Blaster Canon than Fire at him, went Abigorbine dodge, Gunpla middle of the space has been hit 15 Gunpla. Went Luang look behind explosion. "Damn, is really dangerous fight head on at him, is better I fall back." Abigorbine fly off. "Hmm, retreat already?" He unfolded GN Blaster Canon and approach them. "Shinn-san, that was awesome Gunpla custom make!" Sei impress about his Gunpla. "Thanks, let's go earth." Sei, and Mao reply. "Roger that!" Reiji reply harsh. "Don't order us around!" 3 Gundam decent in Earth Atmosphere. Qubeley Papilon taking out Octape Kai, Hyperion Gundam Unit 1, Contio. Gudam Heavyarms Kai shooting barrage Missile at her but taking out. "She's to Strong!" Fighter exclaimed. On Fighter has contact by his companion. "Good job, Aila. You new desti-" Aila dodge it beam Firing. "Huh, what?" Aila surprise saw Artemis Gaia attacking not only that she standing was her War Ship base on Eternal call 'Pandora'. Nine Barthes watch the ship. "Aila taking her out including the ship." Aila Reply. "Roger." Qubeley Papilon fire using invisible mode went there was twinkle light the bounce back the beam. "What?!" Aila and Nine shock that Ship reflected the Beam Funnel. "Alright, Pandora prepare for Battle! FIRE!" Shooting using Gotfrieds Beam Dual Canon and Weapon Twin Dimensional Particle Beam Guns fire at her, Qubeley Papilon dodge it also there was explosion was the Funnel than launch the Missile at her than Qubeley Papilon took out the Missile and she fall back. "She retreat? Now where is Shinn?" Stellar look at screen that his on Earth. "Alright, I better catch up." Artemis Gaia and Pandora taking off with full speed to go Earth. Now she and Pandora decent Earth. Went Qubeley Pappilon been finish. "The defense is really storng. Can't believe someone using 2 Gunpla." Nine thinking.

On Earth Destiny Gundam Lupus, safe decent the earth that's include Star Build Strike and X Mao. "Alright, we decent the Earth, huh?" Shinn saw explosion on the ground and check. "Gaw Carrier? Who's Fighting? Wing Gundam Fenice." Went gaw open hatch saw the Gunpla launch. "Is better I wipe them out." Destiny Lupus unfolded the Long Range GN Blaster than shoot the Gaw's Body than fall athan explode along with all Gunpla inside also Gangaozao been shot by Star Build Strike. Wing Gundam Fenice look up his been safe by Shinn and Reiji. "I owe you both of you." Than some large heat sources from near canyon. It shown was Zaku II with Full Ammunation they Shinn surprise. "What Zaku II has 1/100 MG?! Who order it?!" Sei reply. "They not official using that Gunpla." Zaku II fire Star Build Strike but it shoot Gundam X Mao Satellite Canon been destroy. "Oh Great now he lost his 'trump card'." Shinn muttering than he look the Zaku II only attack Star Build Strike. "But why his only attack the Strike?" Shinn suspicious about that Zaku. At else where on the Forest, Pandora and Artemis Gaia has decent on Earth. Nils look at the Ship with surprise. "Huh?! A Ship?! Who's the fighter?" Nils found fighter control list. "Stellar Loussier she was PPSE Worker. She can control both Ship and Gunpla. Is better I need ride to survive." Sengoku Astray jump on the tree than jump on the Ship. "Huh?" Artemis Gaia look at it. "Astray?" Nils amaze ship she design. "Amazing war ship, Miss Stellar I presume." Stellar reply. "Yes, than you must be Nils Nilson." Nils nodded. "Huh?" He look away saw 3 Murasame on the North East shoot with Beam Riffle went hits the ship been deflected. Went Artemis Gaia look at them she swing her arm aim them to command 'Pandora' shoot at them using spread the Missile. Murasame dodge while shoot at them, than Artemis Gaia lower her arm command 'Pandora' using Beam Canon shoot them than 3 Murasame destroy. "She using her Gunpla to command the ship, amazing." Nils amaze how Stellar build. "So where were you Miss Stellar?" Stellar reply. "Go there on the Dessert where Mega Size Zaku II." Nils surprise Stellar want to go there. "But survival is the priority in a Battle Royal. Why they risking it for nothing? They're Fool… They're just like Don Quixote attacking the attacking the windmild. But Why?" Stellar answer. "Well, Because they Build Fighters. I need speed up the 'Pandora'" Stellar command the Pandora Maximum speed. Nils watch wondering. "Also something strange about that Zaku II." Nils notice it. "Huh, what do you mean?" Stellar explain. "Well, if Zaku II really want attacking other Fighters, why he shooting down Star Build Strike?" Shinn and other aid Sei and Reiji. Nils look at the view. "Yeah, your right why his only chasing only Star Build Strike. At the Dessert, Destiny Lupus GN Sword II Blaster high output shoot the Machine Gun than Zaku II throw away his Machine Gun explode. "Yes, only he has left was Bazooka. But we need more firepower." Sei have idea. "Don't worried leave it to me." Sei tell them. "We going use dis-, huh?!" He heard 'Caution' saw Large Beam Firing hit Zaku II Mega Size chest went already shot him than he fall finally exploded. "Who's firing?" Shinn exclaimed. "Shinn!" Stellar contact him. "Stellar you here thanks." Shinn thank her. "Thank you, Stellar-san." Reiji and Sei contact. "Thanks, you save us." Ricardo appear screen. "I owe you, senorita." Shinn tell her. "Where are you?" Stellar reply. "Look behind you." Shinn, and the other look behind. Everyone was shock 'Pandora' fly. Everyone fly up and land on it. "Man that was cool ship." Reiji admired the Ship Stellar build. Ricardo look Sengoku Astray. "Samurai Boy is here too?" Shinn, Destiny Lupus hold Artemis Gaia hands and glad she here with him. "Stellar-san, is something have weapon inside the ship?" Stellar reply. "Yeah, Stellar have 1 inside it also has container support craft I can sent out." Sei surprise. "You can do that."She sent out the craft was base on GN Assault Container went GN Arms come out the container was open has Twin Buster Riffle, GN Sword II Blaster, Cherudim GN Sniper, 'Luger lance' has 2 of them and High-Long Range GN Blaster. "Thanks Stellar for prepare for this." Shinn thank her. "You welcome Shinn." Stellar show Cherudim GN Sniper. "Shinn, Stellar want to show you." Shinn give it to her, she folded GN Sniper and take GN Blaster aim pointer attach GN Sniper also came out Energy Transfer slot on the rear GN Sniper. "Wow, you can transfer the energy on the weapon." Destiny lupus left it on the sky than he shoot came Large Beam firing it pass through the atmosphere hit other Gunpla Fighters also. "Hmm, what is that?" The Beam Firing has taking out Abigorbine. "Who's you aim to fire on. Can I take look?" Stellar give it to him. "Wow, Gunpla from the Sky and Space has been taking out, huh... is that… Luang-san, Abigorbine!" Back at Earth Kampfler Amazing look at Pandora. "Wow, I cannot believe she use Gunpla and it can use to control the Warship." Meijin amaze.

At the VIP High box, Chairman Mashita still froze up that Zaku II been destroy. "Who's responsible interfere Zaku II Battle!" Baker check up and surprise that was Stellar. "Oh man, she's the 1 cause this mess, Is better not talk to him." She muttering. Than Artemis Gaia order 'Pandora' shoot using Missile. Went fire spread out. Meijin look some missile he quickly draw both Machine Gun taking down of it. Other Gunpla has been taking including Renato Brother 'Hygoog'. "What the &$#% was that?!" Mario exclaimed. All half Gunpla Fighters has been wipe out.

After 1 Hour has been over Shinn, Stellar, Sei, Reiji, Ricardo, Nils and Mao, has earned 4 Points including other Fighter survive. They all went back to Campus.

On Campus at 12:15PM, Stellar already done tune up Artemis Gaia and Pandora. Shinn already tune up Destiny Gundam Lupus they both resting. On 3:50PM, Than Shinn and Stellar go out again to go the park some fresh air and have lunch. Went they walk closer the Mansion near the Arena found Meijin front of the door. "What he doing?" Shinn and Stellar follow him get in until go upstairs and found door. Went they get in saw Meijin hurt his went he grips. "Meijin, that's enough!" Shinn get in. "That's enough, grab Chairman wrist going broke will 'disqualified' in the World Tournament do you want that to happen?!" Meijin look Shinn's glaring. "Ple… ase I Won't do it." Meijin let go went out. "Sorry for interrupting. Excuse me." Shinn and Stellar look at him they think he make order sent Zaku Mega Size. Then they went out. "Meijin, what you doing with Chairman?" Meijin reply. "Because he do something selfish to crush all Fighters." Shinn reply. "If is true, why Zaku II Mega Size why shoot Star Build Strike not other except the interrupting X Mao and Fenice." Meijin confuse. "What do you mean?" Stellar explain. "Well, we watch Zaku II movement only target Sei's Gunpla. " Meijin spoken. "Sorry, I never watch whole thing until Star Build Strike shoot Zaku II down. Also why he want took Sei's Gunpla? He do nothing wrong." Shinn remember he was Prince Arian. "No, it wasn't Sei did it, it was Reiji." Meijin question him. "Wait, why Reiji?" Shinn explain. "I heard him his from other Worlds his Country Call 'Arian' also his a Prince." Meijin about to smile but he hold his laugh. "Reiji was a Prin…ce. Kukuku…" Shinn serious. "Grow Up, this is serious." Meijin reply. "Sorry, a Meijin should not laugh. Hmm, I think what you said was true. Do you think Chairman Mashita connection with Reiji?" Shinn reply need prove. "I don't know it was 60-40 chance." Meijin understand chance between them. "Alright, tell me what you know more, see you in the Stadium." He left them back to apartment. "Let's Go Stellar." Stellar smile. "Ok, Shinn." Went Shinn and Stellar left they go to the mall but someone in the bush was Nils Nilson wearing ninja outfit. "Hmm, Chairman has connection with Reiji, huh? I need knew more about Plavsky Particles." He dash back to his room.

At 4:25PM, they at the mall Shinn and Stellar again to watch the Movie. "That was good Movie right Stellar?" Stellar reply. "Yes, is fun watch." Suddenly Shinn eyes was wide. He vision Light Blue Gundam has Wings appear from Blue Sky around him, also he look at him than overwhelm Light was glowing than shine until Shinn cover his eyes. "Shinn… Shinn!" Shinn back to real World. "Huh, sorry about that." He rub his head. Stellar look at him also she worried about him.

At 6:50PM at the Park Shinn lying down and Stellar seat down on the ground look at the Sunset, Shinn and Stellar was outside looks at the sunset. "Is Beautiful, right Shinn." Shinn reply. "Yes, Stellar." Stellar look inside saw her necklace that Shinn give it back to her. She taking out. "Shinn here." Shinn confuse what she give to him. "Huh, wait is that Shell I give you back you wear it with you everyday?"

"Yes, Stellar still remembers Shinn giving this back Stellar. Stellar wears it everyday to remind Stellar of Shinn." Shinn wear the necklace around his neck. "Stellar, to tell you the truth, you really remind me of my sister. She was really cute, innocent and fun to be with. You are exactly like her Stellar. And 1 more thing I really want to protect you and be I want you be with me… because… I really love you." Finally Shinn confessed his love to her. "Shinn… Stellar loves you too. "Stellar blush and smiled. Tears are falling down her face. "Shinn always there for Stellar when Stellar was hurt. Shinn really cares about Stellar… Stellar is really happy."

"Stellar…" Shinn whispered.

"Shinn…" She replied.

Our heads move close to each other. I look at her with a smile and she giggles in return. Our lips are slowly coming close to meeting each other. When their lips were about to touch, Shinn whispered to Stellar and said: "Stellar, Stay with me forever." At the moment, He receive his 1st passionate kiss from the girl he ture love. The feeling of it is so special even Shinn cannot describe it perfectly. Shinn's body is slowly beginning to warm up. My face turns red like a cherry. The Heat is slowly moving down his body starting from the lips, then into his chest and finally to my legs. Shinn look at Stellar only to see her eyes closed. She seems to be really enjoying it. They didn't hesitate; they took their time enjoying there passion and this chemistry that is beginning to form. After Few Minutes, which to me feels like forever, we stopped kissing and smild each other. "Stellar likes Kissing." She smile, "It makes Stellar really happy." Shinn blush red. "Well, we can do it more often if you want."

"Okay!" Stellar was surprised to hear that. She starts to giggle. "Stellar really likes Shinn when Shinn turns red. Shinn looks cute when Shinn does that." Shinn blush even redder after hearing that compliment. She really has this cute childlike innocence in her in her that really makes him love her even more. "T-Thank you Stellar." He blush. Stellar giggled and touched his face with Stellar hands.

At 7:20PM. Shinn and Stellar on their way back to campus suddenly they found Reiji and White Long Hair Girl. Shinn stop them. "Hey, what are you doing here get out or I call the cops!" Shinn yell at the thugs. The thugs run away. Also they run to them. "Are you ok? Reiji?" Shinn question Reiji he saw his right wrist has bump. "You hurt, let's go to the hospital." Reiji buzz of Shinn hands. "Hey back, I'm ok alright!" Shinn talk. "Those injuries will bothering you on the next Battle." Reiji talk back with chuckle. "I from Arian, I will Fight for Tomorrow even I'm injured." Reiji run off. "That Idiot!" Shinn muttering. "Are you alright?" White Hair Girl reply. "I'm fine." Stellar worried. "Did something hurt you let Stellar help." Went Stellar touch her, Stellar saw her memories of her childhood also has saw White Particle on her eyes. Than White let go of Stellar's hand. "N-no, thank you, please you excuse me." And she run off. They continue walk back Stellar info about to tomorrow. "So tomorrow we need to draw the Numbers of our weapons we going to use." Stellar reply. "Yes, but we must fight the opponent closer number. "Just like number 1 VS Number 2, so of the next Number opponent." Shinn said. "Alright, I want to see what I draw the number and what weapon I can use?" Stellar tab his shoulder. "Don't worry Shinn you will draw, the right weapon, but also you can use steal the weapon from the opponent when he use it." Shinn smile. "Well, that was easy to make a move." Stellar agreed with smile. "Yeah, also it will begin at noon." Shinn reply salute with wink. "Roger that." Stellar giggle it.

At 8:15PM, They at the room Shinn decided using again Arch Destiny Gundam for tomorrow. Shinn and Stellar watch the Anime DVD together Code Geass Episode until finish. At 11:15PM, Shinn and Stellar sleep together both of them cannot wait for tomorrow.

On Friday, at 11:20AM. Shinn and Stellar was out taking Breakfast. "Mmm that was delicious." Stellar agreed with Shinn. "Yeah, but I can cook better can I Shinn." Shinn humming agreed. "Ok, but I really like your cooking even more." Stellar feel so happy to heard he said. "Stellar, glad to hear it." They to the park, and found Sei, China and Ral. "Hey, Sei what are-" Sei hush him. "Shh, quiet look." Shinn and Stellar saw Reiji with White Hair Girl. "Wait, is that White Hair Girl last night, that Reiji protect from thugs."

"What Reiji protected this girl." Sei ask them. "Yeah, went we on our way back to campus." Sei look at him. "I hope his okay." After that White Hair Girl left. "Well, we have to go to Stadium. We better off you guys." Ral reply. "Alright." Shinn and Stellar left and went to Stadium.

At 12:00PM, Battle Period 3 about to Start. Kirara explain Battle Period 3: Original Battle Weapon. Kirara explain. "Using only the weapon decided by lot, they'll fight in 1-on-1 Battles. The drawn weapon will be placed in containers set up in the Battle Field, We won't know what the weapons are until the containers are opened. This Battle requires the Skill to instantly understand the Weapon and how to control all the fighters please please come up to the stage?" All Fighters wake up go to the stage all fighter got Lot Weapon Number:

Meijin Kawaguchi: Weapon 1.

Shinn Asuka: Weapon 3.

Stellar Loussier: Weapon 10.

Ricardo Fellini: Weapon 23.

Nils Nilson: Weapon 47.

Mao Yasaka: Weapon 7.

Renato Brothers: Weapon 36.

Luang Dallara: Weapon 43.

Aila Jyrkiaien: Weapon 16.

Rainer Cziommer: Weapon 24.

The Battle Begin. Meijin using Tonfas fighting Zaku Flippers using Railgun went fire it wasn't Railgun at all it was Electric String Rail Gun.

Up Next Weapon 3, use by Shinn Asuka fighting Weapon number 4 for Gunpla using Default Destiny Gundam custom Color Infinite Justice. Field 1: Space on Debris. When Arch Destiny launch found the Container Box went open Shinn surprise. "Huh, a Long Sword?" His Opponent Default Destiny using his holding Blade has Gold Color made from Special Super Hard Metal. Destiny charge at him. "Well, is better than nothing." Arch Destiny dodge, Destiny Weapon Gold Blade. "Man, that was close." Arch Destiny charge swing his Long Sword than he block using the Blade than counter swing it than Red Destiny activate Wings Of Light fly off than come back than Arch Destiny Open Wings Of Light including Legs Booster fly off swing it his sword fly pattern loop to loop than they clash everyone amaze the Battle Between Arch Destiny and Original Destiny. Than Arch Destiny kick Destiny off than both of them attack each other head on their swing each other Sword went Arch Destiny swing hit Destiny Blade has been broken now Destiny been hit Destiny Gundam torso went he pass through him than Destiny Gundam has been exploded.

The Winner has shown on the Monitor:

1\. Meijin Kawaguchi.

2\. Shinn Asuka.

3\. Mao Yasaka.

4\. Ricardo Fellini.

5\. Renato Brothers.

6\. Aila Jyrkiaien.

7\. Nils Nilson.

Next Stellar Weapon Number 10. Field 12: Island. When she open was a Sword snake. She fighting against Gundam Exia using Big White Blaster when he shoot Artemis Gaia dodge it when hits the ground has been frozen. Than Artemis Gaia attack him hit the Freeze Blaster went change into Snake Sword Mode she swing it on Exia torso than been exploded. Now Stellar gain 4 Points.

When she went to stand by box she seat near Shinn. "Good using weapon Stellar" Went Stellar smile with reply. "Thank you Shinn."

In Battle System Star Build Strike Wearing Glove and Baseball bat and has stage Baseball Stadium. Shinn saw Star Build Strike left arm has been damage. "I knew it, his hands been injured, that idiot." Shinn muttering. In Battle System Star Build Strike was glowing over Gunpla Frame. After that the frame, hands and polycaps limbs attachment, still glowing. "What is that light?" Than he throw the Ball and make blaze when Abigorbine swing the bat hit it the ball however The Ball has push him back crash the wall and pass through it. Than Reiji and Sei Gunpla has won earn 4 Points. Shinn glad. He and Stellar went to apartment. Went Stellar walk in the hall way. Went she pass to the changing room. Saw Main Fighters Team Nemesis. "Huh, Aila Jyrkiaien? She looks pale can it be that suit causing of her?" Went she look at her it was White Long Hair Girl from last night. "Wait, is that Girl with Reiji?" After who she saw who Team Nemesis Main Fighter and she walk back to Campus.

On Saturday, at 12:30PM. 4th Period: Riffle Shooting. Shinn using Arch Destiny, Shinn and Stellar earn 4 Points.

On Sunday, 5th Period: Tamaire. Shinn using Destiny Gundam Lupus. Shinn and Stellar are from White Team they able throw all sack inside the basket the White Team Win.

On Monday, 6th Period 3-on-3 Team Battle. Shinn using Arch Destiny, Team Up with Stellar and Aila Jyrkiaien. Arch Destiny, Artemis Gaia, and Qubeley Papilon VS Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and Shiranui Akatsuki. Field 1: Space. Strike Freedom and Shiranui Akatsuki deploy all Bits charge at Artemis Gaia and Qubeley Papilon, thanks to Qubeley Papilon Funnel Camouflage they spread shoot all Strike Freedom and Shiranui Akatsuki bits been wipe out. Than Artemis Gaia came out make 2 Fighter Surprise She using Beam Sword swing it both Gunpla than destroy it both and Finally Infinite Justice look away than Arch Destiny punch his chest harder than trigger the 'Tomb Stone.' Now Infinite Justice been destroy.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Went Battle System, Shut Down. Stellar want to shake Aila hands than she shake her back. "Thanks help us out." Aila reply. "No problem." Suddenly Stellar saw her past she saw about her child hood was rough life. Went Stellar let her go of Aila hands and she walk out. Shinn worried about Stellar she already told him that She found out identity of Aila Jyrkiaien. Went she tell him they decide not to tell Reiji, Sei and the others. "You alright Stellar?" Stellar reply. "Don't worry Stellar will be alright. I saw of Aila memories. Is really sad and Aila has a rough life. Also she become Experiment from 'Flanagan Institute' using her that's includes the suit funstion." Shinn understand about Stellar info about Aila. "Alright, we tell others went we have time." Stellar nodded ye then they off to campus at 5:15PM, Shinn and Stellar watch the Gunpla Battle 7th Period was racing, Kirara gave info they using Booster, Base, Meteor, Fighter, and Tanks. Shinn tune up his newest Motorcycle for Arch Destiny is base GN Arms. They have 2 handle to control the Motorcycle also has Blue Line area on is handles, has 2 Wheels on the front and the back also on the front has pointer was Large Size GN Sword went open on both side pointing and on the middle has 'Revolving Hyper Impulse Positron Hybrid Canon' M7000RX 'Ragnarok', also it can use close wide range attack went it close the 'Ragnarok', on rear both has Beam Shield also has booster it can docking the thruster to increase speed from 'Palma Fiocina' System. "Alright, all done. Arch Cycle been moving out."

After that Stellar using base on Flying Armor thruster added on booster Super vernier to produce accelerate Flying Armor on both side has added 2 Shield, also has I-Field when open the Frame also has add Gatling Gun, the shield mounted up on both side corner. "Booster Flyers has All Done."

* * *

On Tuesday at 12:15PM. Inside Stadium Stellar was 1st race. Field Racing Track her Artemis Gaia with Booster Flyers race with Murasame, Zeta Gundam, Core Fighter, O Riser, Sky Grasper, Raider Gundam, Clanche, and Zedas. When 3 Red Light full became Green means 'GO'. Stellar Artemis Gaia with Booster Flyer taking off. "She took off!" Zedas Fighter exclaimed. Then they shoot Artemis Gaia dodge the firing than activate 'Super Vernier' to increase the acceleration. "She got away is better catch up to her!" O Riser fighter said. Artemis Gaia pass through the tunnel than run surface on the water than back on the land track also arrive the Racing 1st Laps point than go off make 2 more laps and found Sky Grasper, Core Fighter and O Riser show up with surprise and fire her, Artemis Gaia dodge the attack than pass through them than 3 Fighter chase and fire at her than she dodge turn back than she reverse than using Gatling Gun on both side of 'Booster Flyers' fire at them been hit. Core Fighter, O Riser, and Sky Grasper been taking out. Also back to the Front she took off and found the lake also Zedas and Clanche show up with surprise attack around her than Artemis Gaia draw her Beam Saber swing at both of them went pass through them been they both fall on the Water than exploded. Went arrive 2nd Laps Round than the last round. Went she pass through the Lake the Murasame, Zeta Gundam and Raider Gundam at the front shoot at her than she fire at them Raider engage swing circle the mace ball went Gatling Gun stop rotated has been out. She trow it both shield them they fire it been exploded than pass through the smoke she draw Beam Sword Slash 3 of Gunpla has been destroy. Went she arrive she arrive the Last Laps. Artemis Gaia Wins the Race.

"The Winner Of the 1st Race is Stellar Loussier!"

The Crowd was encore with Stellar and her gunpla. She Earn 4 Points on the 7th Battle Period.

Stellar back to Stand By seating. Than she seat and watch other fighters make racing.

Other the Fighter Race been continue.

1\. Mao Yasaka.

2\. Ricardo Fellini.

3\. Meijin Kawaguchi.

4\. Aila Jyrkiaien.

5\. Luand Dallara.

6\. Nils Nilson.

Shinn Asuka was 8th Race using Arch Destiny with Arch Cycle race against Wing Gundam, Union Flag, Over Flags, GN Arch, Babi, Gundam Age-2 Normal, Gundam Abulhool, and Super Gundam. Than race was Start it. The Babi, Over Flags and Over Flags pass through on the front of Arch Destiny went open the Sword Mode firing the 'Ragnarok' Normal Firing Mode he fire at The Babi, Over Flags, and Over Flags been wipe out. Than back into GN Sword mode, than 'Ragnarok' been close it than the Control Cycle handle on Blue Area was glowing than Booster been burst than GN Sword all the Gunpla Racer front of them than he crash pass through them now all the Gunpla has been destroy with 1 strike. Sei, Reiji, Mao, Ricardo and other Build Fighters surprise. Now Arch Destiny complete the Laps Rounds.

"The Winner Of the 8th Race is Shinn Asuka!"

Now is Sei and Reiji turns. Shinn go out buy some drinks from outside went he arrive he saw someone suspicious holding brief case than Shinn follow him he go underground also found hurt Ral. "Ral-san?" Shinn saw the guy including brief case. "Huh, Battle System in the brief case. Star Build Strike? Is he going sabotage the Games?! Is better stop him." Shinn brought gun and shoot the brief. Now brief case with Battle System been destroy, pointed gun at Guy on the suit. "Don't move!" The Guy in the suit throw flash grenade Shinn and Ral cover their eyes than he run off. "Ral-san, you're ok? Who is that guy?" Ral reply. "I explain later with you, Sei and Reiji." Shinn help him up go to the cafeteria hall than he return to Stand by seat and Stellar see him already inside the arena. "Shinn where were you? Stellar thinks Chairman Mashita already hire someone. Now Sei and Reiji lost." Shinn agreed also aware. "I know about Mashita hired also I found him." Stellar surprised. "What Shinn found him? Are you ok?" Shinn reply. "Don't worried I'm fine, is better we need heard from ." Stellar nodded agreed.

At 3:45PM, on the Cafeteria Shinn and Stellar need here heard Ral explanation. "So that guy from Gunpla Mafia doing dirty jobs to interfere the Battle." Sei confuse. "But why, We haven't done anything wrong." Ral spoke to them. "I heard that Zaku was sent in by the organizer to spice up the Battle." Reiji stand up and leave.

"Reiji?" Sei wondering.

"Where are you going?" Ral question him.

"I have some business to take care of. Sei, I'm leaving Gunpla to you." Reiji answer it. "Uh, ok."

"Reiji must be going see Chairman." Shinn spoke side on the small wall with Stellar. "Huh, Asuka-san. What do you mean? Don't tell me that going going talk to him." Sei think what Reiji doing. "Forget about it, Chairman will not defied his orders. Also the 'Zaku was sent in by organizer to spice up the battle' it just excuse. Also Zaku II was only taking out Star Build Strike." Ral look at him. "Hmm, I see you knew about it. On who's order it is?" Shinn reply. "It was Chairman Mashita Himself." Sei shocked. "Chairman Mashita order it to take us out." Shinn explain. "Is not you who doing wrong, what he want get rid of is Reiji." Sei gasped. "Why Reiji?" Shinn explained. "Well, do you remember that His Prince Of Arian?" Sei remember. "Yeah, but it cannot prove." Ral realize. "Wait, do you think Reiji might be have connection with Chairman?" Shinn answer. "Maybe not, Reiji never knew about Mashita but Mashita knew Reiji. I don't know if Mashita working for Reiji's Father or rather he steal something from Reiji's Family, I don't know even Stellar doesn't knew about it." Shinn and Stellar stand up. "alright, me and Stellar going back to campus. Later guys." Shinn and Stellar left the building and go to Mashita Mansion. Went they get in the guard knock them out. "Wow, 1 man army huh." Shinn chuckled. Than found his room and found Reiji. "That's enough Reiji. Let him go." Reiji reply harsh. "Stay out of it Shinn!" Shinn tell him. "His Chairman of PPSE if you do that you going kick out the World Tournament." Reiji disappointed than he let him go. "Those who get in my way I will crush it." Reiji leave the room. Shinn help him up. "Chairman Mashita, from look of you scare about Reiji you from Arian right?" Mashita shocked he knew too. "Well…I…" Shinn calm him down. "Please, explain what happen. Also I may might going help you." Mashita smile with glad. "Really… are you going help me… thank you." Since couple Minutes Shinn and Stellar listen Mashita story his steal the Crystal Plavsky Particles and went to earth. "So, means you transport yourself to Earth and you have created Battle System, Plavsky Particles made by Crystal Name 'Arista'." Mashita admit. "Yeah, if Reiji knew about it I going arrest." Shinn reply. "No you wrong if you let Reiji continue play Gunpla Battle he will satisfied. If you tell him the truth. Maybe Reiji drop your Crime Charges of you, your record about stealing will be errase." Mashita realize. "I didn't knew that. Do you it will work?" Shinn and Stellar nodded. "Yes, if someone not interfere him on Battle." Mashita agreed. "Alright, thank you I will confess Prince Reiji. Thank you very much Shinn and Stellar." Now Shinn and Stellar left, also Baker arrive. "Huh, I saw Shinn and Stellar here in your room sir, something wrong?" Mashita reply. "Nothing I worrield I worried about thanks. Also after Battle Period I need you cancel contract from 'C'" Baker reply. "Alright, Chairman."

At 4:15PM, at the Campus Shinn tune up his Arch Destiny tomorrow he still need Arch Destiny. And Stellar already tune up her Artemis Gaia. "Now, tomorrow is 1-on-

1 match who is Stellar fighting?"

* * *

Wednesday at 11:30AM. Shinn and Stellar arrive look at the List who is fighting with. Shinn and Stellar surprise.

Shinn Asuka VS 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi. On the 4th.

Stellar Loussier VS Aila Jyrkiaien. Fighting Tomorrow.

Stellar hug Shinn. "Good Luck Shinn." Shinn smile nodded.

Both Fighter was ready.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." Both players Set the GP Device on the Slot.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL." Battle System Particles Start Glowing.

"FIELD 5: City." Inside the Axis.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA." Both Player put their Gunpla. Than Kampfler has 4 Weapon Binder. Arch Destiny has full set Weapon. The Gunpla eyes has Flash.

"BATTLE START"

"Shinn Asuka, Arch Destiny. Launching!"

"Meijin Kawaguchi, Kampfler Amazing! Here I go!"

Kampfler Amazing found Arch Destiny. "Alright, now payback from School." Kampfler Amazing fire at him, Arch Destiny dodge it than draw Beam Boomerang 'Flash Edge III' he throw at him. Than Kampfler Amazing draw his Beam Saber deflect the Beam Boomerang than he continue shoot Arch Destiny went Beam Boomerang fall the pointer thruster activate went back at Kampfler Amazing hit slash the Weapon Binder from Left leg when detach it fall exploded. Than Beam Boomerang run to it than it slow it grab it change into Beam Saber mode swing at him than Kampfler Amazing block using Beam Saber than Arch Destiny 'Flash Edge III' Beam Saber Mode than Blue Area Holder was glowing than Beam Saber output overpower Kampfler Amazing he cut the Beam Saber slash other Weapon binder from on the right shoulder been destroy than Kampfler fall back draw his Gatling Gun from Weapon Binder than shoot Arch Destiny. Than Arch Destiny dodge it his attacks than draw Beam Riffle 'Tachyon' shoot Gatling Gun when Kampfler Amazing throw it. Arch Destiny fire again "Oh man direct hit!" He detach use it as the shield. When explode he ran off. "This time I'm get serious about this!" Than he jump off using Rocket Launcher, Arch Destiny dodge than he shoot Kampfler Amazing Missile he throw it. Now Arch Destiny his activate Beam Sword Ascalon attach with Beam Dagger using as 2 Holders than he open his wings and booster on his legs now charge him. Kampfler Amazing draw his Beam Saber and Beam Machine Gun. They charge each other Arch Destiny using 'Ragnarok' as Normal firing mode now attack when he dash ahead while shoot at him than Kampfler Amazing shooting while dash ahead then clash than Swing their Beaam Saber each other. Arch Destiny jump and high kick at Kampfler face he use thruster for not falling than Arch Destiny using too much Energy Transfer on 'Ragnarok' it going explode but Shinn taking risk. Kampfler Amazing keep shooting at Arch Destiny, he still dodge it and hide in the building Kampfler Amazing find him but his found firing on above ceiling inside the shadow. Than he slide behind the building while shooting at him and make massive explosion. Make a hole of the Axis then he suck and get out on the Top Axis asteroid. "We did it!" Allan praise. When Meijin look at the pieces only Ragnarok. "Only Ragnarok?" When he realize it. "Could it be?!" He swing behind using Beam Saber, Arch Destiny duck and counter pose make upper cut slash Kampfler Amazing through his waist until his torso than he landed turn back and walk away went Kampfler Amazing crash landed it's been exploded now the Monitor make Arch Destiny pose ended the Opponent.

"BATTLE ENDED"

All the crowd was cheered the Gunpla Battle with Amaze for defeating 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi and Shinn been victorious. Now Shinn earn 4 Points. Sei and Reiji shock that 3rd Meijin has been defeated. "Can't believe it Tatsuya lost!" Reiji disappointed. "But Asuka-san, Fighting style looks like Super Ace Pilot, feel like real." Sei muttering about Shinn Asuka with disbelief he able defeat Tatsuya for 2nd time. Meijin look down on Kampfler Amazing and feel mad at himself. "I damaged Gunpla so much. I fail as a Meijin." Shinn heard and spoke. "Idiot." Meijin and Allan look at his opponent who was Worker on PPSE. "Meijin is just Tittle dude. The previous ones are his problems, you still need get all you got as Gunpla Fighter. Is really fun fight against you for 2nd Time. Also you will Battle me Next time. Is really fun Battle you." Meijin grateful and shake his hands. "Thanks fighting me, maybe I will fight you again." Shinn smile. "You welcome. I also glad to hear it." Shinn left arena back stand by room found Stellar waiting for Shinn.

* * *

On Thursday at 12:50PM. Stellar at Arena fighting against Aila.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." Both players Set the GP Device on the Slot.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL." Battle System Particles Start Glowing.

"FIELD 1: Space." Battle Space nearby Mars.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA." Both Player put their Gunpla than Gunpla eyes has been Flash. The Artemis Gaia with Booster Flyers.

"BATTLE START"

"Stellar Loussier, Artemis Gaia. Launching!"

"Team Nemesis." Nine spoken. Now Aila next. "Launching!"

Both Gunpla has launch. Than Qubeley Papilon launch spread Funnel on the area, Booster Flyers detach Both I-Shield attach on Artemis Gaia both arms went she saw twinkle she block using shield it than she saw deflected than using 'Variable Psycho Riffle' shoot where Funnel from left side went shoot than she move it it hits The Camouflage Funnels, and she saw Funnel was twinkle from the right flank side than she quickly dodge it than shoot than now she shoot at the Funnel on the front.

"All Clear Funnel wipe out, is she knew about it?" Nine exclaimed.

Everyone surprise that Stellar fights. "Stellar-san, amazing." China amaze Stellar. "Hmm, she must know when funnel going shoot." China curious. "Stellar-san, knew funnel going to hit her?" Ral reply. "Yes, she knew."

Qubeley Papilon deploy ordinary funnel. Stellar activate Multi-Lock, to lock on the Funnel approaching using 'Variable Psycho Riffle', open Wings Of Light in Beam Feather, Blaster Canon and 'Kai High-Energy Beam SigMaxiss Canon' than she fire on Full Burst Mode at Funnel until done firing all Funnel has been wipe out. Aila and Nine surprise they have no choice make make melee combat. She strike using Spear than she swing at her. Artemis Gaia dodge it than counter using 'Variable Psycho Riffle' using Beam Blade Mode now fight back swing her Blade at Qubeley Papilon spear than attack her armor and strike front ahead than throw fall and Qubeley Papilon been damage. "Uh, Aila we have no choice we have use Embody Maximum." Aila have no choice to use it. "Yes, please do." Nine in operator Max the Embody. Stellar saw Qubeley Papilon Red Marks was glowing. "Is she using Special System also… huh?" Stellar saw glowing Particles on Aila suit turn red including her eyes. "So that suit work also Aila has special powers it can predict someone move. But why it work on Stellar?" Shinn watch Stellar opponent. "Is that Particles on her eyes turn red, including that suit." Stellar realize. "Wait, Shinn and I have SEED Mode. Stellar going to use it." Stellar slot 'SP' button. Qubeley charge at her when she strike. On Stellar eyes, the Crystal SEED Shape drop like a Water than been burst it now Stellar Activate SEED Mode. Artemis Gaia Particles Emission Frame glowing blue mean SEED System activate. Than she dodge Qubeley Papilon attack than Artemis Gaia slash but Qubeley dodge it now Gaia strike at torso and Qubeley dodge almost hit than she counter using spear hit her both 'Variable Psycho Riffle' went Artemis Gaia throw it away counter punch on Qubeley Papilon face and her chest make her push back and and Qubeley Papilon using booster stop falling that she use Thruster charge at her when Artemis Gaia draw her Beam Sword than they clash while fly up pattern shape like a 'DNA'. Everyone watch amaze Stellar and Aila Battle, Shinn watch Battle. Artemis Gaia use 'Kai High-Energy Beam SigMaxiss Canon' shoot at her right shoulder and damage her left legs, than she swing slash Gaia both 'Kai High-Energy Beam SigMaxiss Canon' than she make distance. "Wow, that was close!" Now Qubeley Papilon using legs Booster going strike her. Artemis Gaia dodge it Qubeley Papilon turn back strike quickly now Artemis Gaia Particles Frame keep glowing make Beam Sword Blade making cutting power she charge at her when Swing it than pass through each other Artemis Left chest make small exploded, as for Qubeley Papilon her spear been slash pass through her arm and her body cut in Half than exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System shut down the crowd was cheer with amaze.

"The Winner of the 3rd Battle 1-on-1 is Stellar Loussier. She has earn 4 Points."

Shinn come to her and saw Stellar sweating and she tired her SEED Mode has back to Normal eye. She about to fell than Shinn quickly catch her. "Stellar you ok?" Stellar open her eyes. "Yes, Stellar will be alright." Shinn said to her. "You really awesome out there." Shinn praise her and make her smile. "Thank you, Shinn." Stellar take her Gunpla and Shinn carried her in princess carried style. Make Stellar blush and Shinn walk away while carried her back to Stand by seat. "You must be exhausted you need a rest." Stellar agreed and Shinn put her down slowly on the Chair than they watch Sei and Reiji fighting Ricardo Fellini both their Gunpla damage than Sei activate System, glowing over Star Build Strike body than the joint was glowing. Than they continue to fight until damage each other badly when they make final blow make exploded when smoke clear the both gunpla still stand than they fell each other body. That means they were Draw, both Fighter earn 2 Points. After this the Organizer show the List of The Best 16 Shinn and Stellar was in. They will show who fighting against in 3 Days start countdown tomorrow.

At 5:50PM on the Campus, Shinn and Stellar walk out going back to their rooms in Stellar room she fixing Artemis Gaia on Shinn working on his repairs. "Stellar create that system." Shinn remember the Particles Emission Frame glowing Blue and attack Qubeley. "SEED System, using the 'Will' of SEED user went activate it. Maybe I should talk to Stellar… no… That System was rare 1, maybe doesn't have copy of it. I don't want trouble her." Shinn thinking also 2nd thought.

At 6:20PM in Meijin Room. Meijin look at Kampfler Amazing was Badly damage. "Shinn Gunpla really amazing." Allan explain. "Of course, Stellar helping her create Weapon to Shinn not for Meijin, as Chief Engineer I the who sorry for letting Stellar create Weapon beside you." Meijin reply. "There no need apologies, she doing for Shinn because she love him. Also I feel like fighting him in my mind before I came Academy before I met Takeshi Iori in person. When I fight him, it feels like fighting the real Shinn Asuka not cosplay." Allan ask stupid question. "Wait, are you saying Shinn was a real deal?" Allan look at him with serious expression reply. "Uh, really?" Meijin reply. "Also is not only Shinn, he also make discussion with me about Chairman." Allan surprise. "What? Really? What he said?" Meijin reply. "If I tell you cannot believe me also you don't want to know." Allan accept his decision. "Ok, I going call PPSE staff to take out A5. Is they already done Phase 2. Is better you and I finish Final adjustment." Meijin reply. "Agreed, we only have 3 days we still making time or less days."

At 6:40PM, Stellar already done fixing her Gunpla. "Alright." In her thoughts. "Maybe is time, Stellar develop Shinn newest Gunpla that includes Stellar newest Gunpla. Project 'HIKARI' and Project 'VIOLET' begins now." Stellar draw her Handphone. And called.

On PPSE Company, at 6:45PM. A worker Man name has glasses name Yama been call my Chief Allan. "You want us to send you A5 right now? We've only just finish phase 2." Allan reply on the phone. "I make 3rd Phase." Seto worried. "But the armament-" Allan cut him. "I told you I do it. We need it now, Kampfler Amazing has been Damage badly." Yama surprise. "What?! Who's Gunpla fighter his battling." Yama heard silent. "Shinn Asuka! Impossible?! Alright." Allan hang up. "Rolling out A5." 1 of The Workers surprise. "Are you serious?" Woman develop worker said. "No way." Yama reply. "It's the Chief Order. Do as he says."

She taiping image shown the PPSE connecting. Than she sent out and she hear phone ringging have a call. "Hello, oh Stellar what is it?" Stellar ask. "Mia, Can you Roll out A1 and A0." Mia surprise. "What? You too, well you already done Phase 3 both of them are you sure? You making both Gunpla in Final Adjustment?" Stellar reply. "Yes, Stellar can do both." Mia tell her. "Alright, do you want me deliver to you?" Stellar reply. "Yes, thank you." Mia happy to do it. "I will deliver right away. I call you went I get there." Stellar reply. "Thank you, Mia." Mia hang up. And typing PPSE Connecting the Window open show the Factory was inside middle of the ocean show the Gunpla was incomplete and another 1 was from Ruins on the Island has been destroy. On pass through on the ground it was showed the incomplete only left was Final adjustment Gunpla.

At 7:25PM, Mia and Yama at the cab they arrive at Shizuoka Prefecture Stadium campus. "Alright, I have to go Stellar room. And you go to Meijin's." Yama agreed. "Alright." They both part ways went Mia on top Level found Stellar's room and knock. "Oh Mia come in." Mia came in the room gave her the both Brief case. "So you want to Build Gunpla for Shinn and yourself?" Stellar answer. "Yes, Stellar want to build both." Mia is impress that she can build both in time. "I heard you has Best 16, congratulation. Also did you-" Stellar cut her off. "Shinn confess love to Stellar." Mia excited and proud of Stellar. "Oh my God! Good job Stellar. If Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang heard about this they will be so happy." Stellar smile low. "Sorry Stellar. I know you miss them." Stellar has to accept that her friends back to their home Country. "That's ok Stellar fine, also Shinn was here with me, I don't have to be alone." Mia smile with glad. "Glad to hear also there was Gunpla Lab nearby I can show you." Stellar reply. "Ok." Stellar take the brief case and Mia lead the way and they arrive the Lab Cylinder building. "Let's go inside." Stellar and Mia go inside Stellar register from Name of the Company was PPSE now Stellar full authorization she allow to use the Lab to Build Gunpla her Lift Level 15 Lab: 27. Stellar and Mia enter the Lab look amaze has table with Computer cupboard and everything. "All right, now Stellar can Build the Gunpla." Mia explain. "Well, before you join Gunpla Academy Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang and other student on the trip. After you defeat Ruby and the others. They came to me tell about this lab so you can use it, other words this farewell gave to you." Stellar smile with tears when wipe their. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, Thank you." Mia walk out the door said. "Also I want go home, good luck." Stellar reply. "Thank you Mia and Bye." Went door close. "Now Stellar going build Gunpla immediately." Stellar now start Build the Gunpla's, she create Gunpla for Shinn and for herself working all night.

On the Kanto area outside the Yagami's Residence at 9:30PM. Naomi, Matsuda, James and Ben and open the Brief case has Battle System than has been Activate. Than put on the Catapult and launch. James using Jegan Stark custom Black with Aile Striker Pack and using Psycho Gundam . "Damn Ben why using Psycho for?" Ben reply. "Oh come on we need carried Note Book so we need someone carried." Matsuda agreed. "I think he has a point." Ben smile and James said. "Urghh." Matsuda using Civilian Astray DSSD. "All right let's do it."

All Gunpla has been launch he penentrated on the Window by Astray Gold Frame Amatsu using Beam Saber make big square make entrance than they open the Window because Psycho Gundam cannot fit. Than they search every where. But Jegan Stark look at the Drawer Table on the top than he use his thruster than open when other arrive saw only diary. "James, is only diary man." James found little hole he knew the size. "Ben can you drop the pen." Ben found it. "Yeah, I found it James." James told him. "Alright, give it to Naomi and there was little hole it need the Ball Pen to open." Astray Gold Frame Amatsu pull out the ball pen take it out fly the below and found it. Went she push the hole using Ball Pen and found it. "Bingo." Ben amaze. "How do you know this drawer double layer?" Naomi understand. "Maybe Light hid it when officer check on the room where police found was only Diary." James answer. "Agreed, this info Shinn Asuka sent us. His right about where Light hid it. Also Matsuda hold the card board also I holding." Matsuda confuse. "Why not? Just drop it the Ball Pen easy." James reply. "Shinn, info us there was Gasoline inside the drawer it has cliper holder if it's hit each other it will burn the evidence." Matsuda and Ben understand than Psycho Gundam lift it while Civilian Astray DSSD took the Note Book as for Naomi he found Light Ordinary Note Book also she has installed Camera Picture on optical Camera than catch the picture of it to make sure Light writing was Match." After that Psycho Gundam open wire tied with Death Note on him. "Alright, Mission accomplish. Let's Go." Suddenly Light open the door and found the Gunpla steal Death Note. "What the Hell?!" He quickly throw his Beg hit on the Psycho fall Jegan Custom draw his Beam Gun shoot at his wrist. "Ah Shit!" Light exclaimed but is only stunt mode than Astray Gold Frame Amatsu shoot at Light in stunt mode. Light block using his arm to block Psycho Gundam Stand he run and grab the Death Note also Light grab pages note when Psycho Gundam pull the page torn 1 Pages, Light grab the Psycho Gundam than Jegan shoot his right eyes. "Argh! Argh!" He cover Right Eyes feel pain than all Gunpla escape the room also her Mom and his Little run to his door room and found Light. "Light are you Ok?!" Light saw 1 Pages Death Note been torn up. "I'm alright." Meanwhile Gunpla return to their Fight owners. "Alright found it." James keep it inside the his Bag. "How we tell Inspector Yagami about his son right eye?" Matsuda concern. "Don't worried about it when he learn true Light is Kira now he realize it." Matsuda told them. "Alright let's go back to HQ and some sleep." Ben answer. "Yeah, I with him." They all went back to HQ.

End Of Chapter 4.

Next Episode: Stellar has half done create her Gunpla, she can do it for Shinn later in 1st day. Stellar return to Inn/Campus than out went to the mall with Shinn and bump into Aila. Stellar knew about her than Aila with Reiji at Gunpla Store. Reiji heard the girl name Aila, Reiji doesn't knew her Story yet than he friend with her. Shinn will teach Reiji how to build Gunpla even customize and Stellar teach Aila to build. Not only Reiji and Aila including 2 Young Sibling want build Gunpla. Shinn and Stellar has time spend time together Until World Tournament has Begun. Also they were making love each other.

* * *

Special Character:

1\. James Panton and Ben Barbra. (Ride Along 1 and 2).

Note:

Using both character on mine favourite movie join Kira Task force. Also I want take Light Yagami became Main Antagonist on Gundam Seed Build Fighters.


End file.
